La Morsure Du Destin
by DoubleZero0
Summary: Sous l'impulsion d'insupportables états d'âme, Stiles commet l'irréparable et se retrouve projeté au cœur de ses propres mystères. Pourquoi Derek a choisi de le suivre ? Qui est réellement cette entité multiforme qui s'adresse à l'âme de l'hyperactif à la dérive ? Et si tout cet imbroglio d'expériences était plus qu'un concours de circonstances malheureuses ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Il court le plus vite possible. Il ne sait pas s'il suit la bonne piste, seul compte la fuite désormais. Les reliefs de la forêt sont accidentés et il lui arrive de se prendre les pieds dans une butte de terre, un caillou ou une racine. Malgré ses diverses chutes, il persévère et se relève, inlassablement, pour détaler le plus rapidement possible. Des branchages fouettent son visage, le giflent, le griffent, mais il continue de fendre l'air, insensible à tout ce qui pourrait le stopper. Les tambourinements anarchiques de son cœur sont les seules choses qui percutent ses pensées. Respirer devient de plus en plus douloureux, mais le garçon ne peut pas s'arrêter. Il doit partir, s'échapper, se carapater de cette vie qui le noie.

— Stiles !

Encore ce cri au loin. Un son d'alarme qui se répercute en échos ayant le pouvoir de le figer. Non, il ne faut pas qu'il s'immobilise, il doit aller au bout, au plus loin de cette voix, qui lui fait mal jusque dans son âme. L'adolescent panique et reprend sa cavalcade pour mettre la plus grande distance possible entre lui et celui qui l'a pris en chasse. L'autre le talonne, il ne tardera plus à le rattraper. Puis, le jeune arrive enfin à la clairière menant à la falaise qui coupe la forêt de Beacon Hills en deux et la creuse de cette profonde cicatrice d'histoire. Il ne lui reste plus qu'une trentaine de mètres. Un soulagement décalé s'impose à lui.

Stiles continue de galoper, même s'il est au bout de ce que ses poumons peuvent supporter, même si son corps n'est plus qu'une douleur qui l'écorche de part en part, même si toute la cohérence de ses idées est asphyxiée. Le soleil sombre lentement dans l'envers, s'attardant dans ce crépuscule qui enflamme l'horizon et le jeune sait que tout est parfait. La seule fausse note est ce poursuivant qui crie une nouvelle fois son nom, plus fort, plus rageusement, plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'avait escompté.

L'adolescent se retourne subrepticement et remarque que son assaillant s'est encore rapproché, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour le semer. La panique le submerge, et c'est avec l'énergie du désespoir qu'il accélère, se retrouvant à puiser dans ses moindres ressources, pour faire l'effort d'échapper à ce loup-garou. Il n'a pas un seul instant imaginé que Derek saurait où aller pour l'empêcher de mettre son plan à exécution. Non, il avait uniquement envisagé que ses derniers mots seraient pris comme une défaite. Pourtant, l'aîné de la meute vient tout juste d'accélérer sa marche funeste pour la transformer en une impossible course. _Satané cabot_.

Il n'aura pas le temps de pleurer, pas le temps non plus de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Au final ce sera peut-être mieux. Quelques enjambées encore et il s'envole vers l'oubli. Par un dernier effort, Stiles s'élance dans le vide et tout semble s'engourdir à l'excès dans ses perceptions. C'est comme s'il était tétanisé au cœur d'un temps indéterminé, alors que le loup-garou hurle son nom avec une douleur si puissante qu'elle se fiche dans son cœur affaibli, pour le faire exploser d'invisibles regrets.

L'air est pourtant si frais, il est si agréable de ne plus sentir le poids de la gravité, la nécessité tyrannique de porter son existence. Stiles ferme les yeux, se laissant planer au ralenti dans de douces sensations, pour profiter de la symphonie de la vie. Il a vu le ciel rosé du coucher, cet interminable horizon qui s'est illuminé une dernière fois pour lui, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres de la nuit. C'était magnifique, puissant, tellement symbolique à cet instant où plus rien ne peut plus le retenir ici. Il en a la certitude, son ultime acte est irréversible et cela l'apaise d'une manière totalement paradoxale.

Comme un ange suspendu dans l'éternité, il expire enfin. Le vent sur sa peau, le goût du vivant, les sons de la nature, la richesse des odeurs du présent, la lumière déclinante, tout lui apparaît avec une telle violence. L'évidence de l'univers s'impose à son âme pour violer ses peurs lucides. Et si l'alarme résonne en chaque particule qui le compose, il a l'impression de tout savoir du rien. C'est comme si cette pose dans les dernières secondes de ses douleurs intimes n'avait plus de secret pour lui, et cette sensation lui donne envie de jubiler jusqu'à oublier que c'est juste sa fin qui s'apprête en conscience.

Un corps le percute soudainement en plein vol et réveil le mal en chacune de ses fibres. Des bras s'enroulent fissa autour de son buste. Des jambes l'enserrent violemment. Tout s'accélère, la chute s'intensifie pour prendre des proportions vertigineuses. Ils sont dorénavant deux à s'apprêter à s'écraser dans les rocheuses. C'est effrayant. Stiles panique totalement, il ne sait plus rien. Il suffoque. Derek a sauté. Ce fou furieux se suicide avec lui. Une inspiration laborieuse plus tard, l'adolescent se retrouve à hurler tout ce qu'il peut, des larmes jaillissant de ses yeux alors qu'il se prépare à mourir. Son dernier acte a contribué à tuer l'homme dont il est amoureux. Le sol pentu est proche, il crispe les paupières tandis que le loup-garou se resserre autour de lui.

Le dos de Derek est le premier à se briser. La cage thoracique de Stiles se fendille des déflagrations de ce choc premier. Ses os éclatent, pulvérisent toutes les chaires et les organes autour. La douleur est terrible, catastrophique, incommensurable. Enlacés dans la mort, l'homme-loup et l'adolescent rebondissent, se brisent encore et toujours, se désarticulant de ricochets cassant en roulades écorchées. Pour dernières traces, des flots de vies fuyant la couleur de leurs écoulements. Et le néant salvateur. Enfin.

Un son étouffé, comme un écho au loin. Il est paralysé dans une position impossible. Stiles n'est que souffrance perdue dans le vide du reste. Est-ce à ça que ressemble l'après ? Il y a des voix qui parlent, mais il ne comprend rien. Tout en lui n'est que supplice dédié à l'incertain et c'est avec horreur que Stiles prend conscience qu'il est toujours en vie. S'il endure un tel calvaire, c'est parce qu'il est un amas de miettes organiques respirant plus par réflexe que par envie. Comment est-il possible qu'il puisse encore exister, sentir cette abominable torture à chaque inspiration ensanglantée qui le noie peu à peu ? Un sursaut d'effroi se fige en ses chairs meurtries et c'est si intensément douloureux qu'il agonise une nouvelle fois pour s'éteindre, encore.

Ça recommence, il semble revenir à lui, la même sensation impossible. Cette fois-ci, et sans en comprendre la raison, il peut voir Derek, allongé dans l'immobilité de la mort, ses membres figés dans d'absurdes angles. Le faisceau lumineux d'un phare de moto transperce les ombres de la nuit pour éclairer le corps démoli du lycanthrope. La forêt est épaisse et silencieuse aux environs. Stiles constate la présence de deux personnes, mais sa perception se rive sur l'être détruit qui a parrainé l'effondrement de son état de grâce. Le loup-garou est entièrement cassé, comme une poupée qui aurait subi la violente crise d'une fille prépubère, capricieuse et colérique.

Stiles se rend compte qu'il n'arrive pas réellement à ouvrir les yeux. Mais comment peut-il considérer ce qui affecte son comparse dans ce cas ? En fait, alors qu'il s'y intéresse succinctement, il s'aperçoit également qu'il se sent désincarné, au dehors de ses tourments et il parvient même à observer à quelques mètres du lycanthrope, l'autre corps ensanglanté, complètement désarticulé. C'est lui. Son âme s'ébroue dans la panique, il sait qu'il n'est pas encore mort, il entend les faibles pulsations de son cœur résonner dans ses pensées.

— Il a perdu énormément de sang, j'ignore si ta morsure va prendre… Il faut que nous replacions les os, intervient le docteur Deaton qui revient vers son apprenti. Cela facilitera la guérison. Derek va s'en sortir, mais c'est impossible à dire pour ton ami.

Scott est assis pitoyablement sur un rocher non loin de là, complètement dépité. L'obscurité ambiante est trahie par la lumière artificielle d'un véhicule tout terrain. Les deux témoins de la tragédie qui s'est jouée dans les couleurs du crépuscule sont abasourdis de malheur. L'homme à la peau d'ébène tente néanmoins de garder la tête froide. De son côté, Scott pleure silencieusement. La fatigue des sanglots qui l'ont submergé se traduit en chacun de ses gestes. Il fait l'effort de relever son minois atterré en direction de l'émissaire de sa meute.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Stiles a fait ça ?

Le regard du jeune alpha est embué d'incompréhension. Des larmes tracent continuellement leurs chemins sur ses joues.

— Comment Derek a fait pour déclencher l'alarme de sa position ? insiste-t-il, traumatisé.

— Il a dû lancer l'appli de localisation avant de sauter, impossible qu'il ait pu être conscient ou même bouger dans cet état.

Le druide se montre adouci de prévenance tandis qu'il avance la logique de ses suppositions. Il se racle ensuite la gorge.

— J'ai besoin de ton aide Scott. Si Stiles a la moindre chance de se transformer en loup-garou, c'est maintenant qu'il faut agir.

Deaton est très sérieux et son comportement suffit pour convaincre son assistant de ne pas se laisser abattre par la peine qu'il ressent. Scott se relève et suit Allan jusqu'à la carcasse de son meilleur ami. Stiles a envie de pleurer, mais il n'est plus en lui, il n'a plus le droit d'exprimer les émotions de ce corps si fragile. Alors il regarde les deux soignants tenter de remettre ses membres dans le bon sens. La douleur se fait si aiguë qu'elle rapatrie Stiles dans sa chair tourmentée et il sombre dans le noir, une nouvelle fois.


	2. Paradis blanc

_**Bonjours à toutes et à tous,**_

_**Merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette histoire. Puisse la suite continuer de vous plaire.**_

_**RAR en bas**_

* * *

**Paradis blanc**

— Tu dois être content à présent ?

La voix féminine se répercute en lui et il ouvre les yeux pour se découvrir, allongé sur un sol tiède et sans réelle consistance. En tout cas, il ne parvient pas à déterminer l'étrange sensation qui engourdit tout son être. Son regard se plisse, Stiles se retrouve aveuglé par la blancheur immaculée de la lumière qui s'imprime dans ses rétines. L'air est stagnant, doux et agréable. L'adolescent ne discerne pas grand-chose et il s'assoit pour tenter d'évaluer son environnement. Le décor est blanc sur fond blanc. Il n'y a ni haut ni bas ni ciel ni terre, aucun relief pour donner un caractère à une quelconque ligne d'horizon. Puis il se souvient d'avoir entendu quelque chose.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? demande Stiles, d'une voix céleste qu'il peine à reconnaître.

— Te voilà satisfait désormais.

La réponse immédiate est portée par une tonalité familière. En même temps, une silhouette se dessine progressivement dans le paysage vierge devant lui. L'adolescent assiste à la définition graduelle de cet être qui lui parle et se matérialise pour lui complaire. Il ressent comme un étrange pressentiment alors qu'une chevelure légèrement rousse tombe sur les épaules de l'ange qui lui apparaît. Son visage se précise à mesure que l'inconnue s'approche de lui. La stupeur finit d'envahir Stiles quand il reconnaît les traits de sa défunte mère. Elle est plus belle que jamais et l'apaisement sur son minois semble le figer dans l'incompréhension. Il y a tant d'amour dans ces grands yeux dont il a hérité, dans le sourire bienveillant qui étire ces lèvres généreuses. L'adolescent se met à pleurer lorsqu'il reconnaît les habits qu'elle porte, ceux avec lesquels sa dépouille a été ensevelie.

— Maman, tu m'as… tu m'as tellement manqué.

Son baragouin est désœuvré tandis que des larmes cristallines dévalent ses joues. Le jeune se relève lentement et tend précautionneusement les mains vers la personne qu'il peut désormais presque toucher. La femme recule doucement et lorsqu'elle constate la déception de l'adolescent elle sourit tendrement. Doucereusement, elle rétorque :

— Je ne suis pas ta mère, mais seulement une projection de ce qui est capable de te rassurer. Je suis là parce que ce que tu as fait est crucial. Tu es sur le point de disparaître, à tout jamais. Te sens-tu enfin libre ?

Les mots que cette entité lui réserve replongent Stiles dans le souvenir de son dernier acte. Affolé, il relève la tête. Il a sauté du haut de la falaise, il s'est jeté dans le vide pour échapper au monde, s'extirper de sa vie. Quelqu'un l'a suivi. Il s'alarme instantanément.

— Derek !

Il fait un pas vers la personne qui revêt l'apparence de sa mère et celle-ci recule subtilement, comme si elle refusait d'être touchée. Elle conserve cependant une attitude faite de débonnaireté.

— Au contraire de toi, l'homme que tu aimes est sur le point de se réveiller. Son âme crie pourtant de désarrois. Écoute-le.

Le dernier hurlement du loup-garou retenti dans cet endroit que Stiles est incapable d'identifier, et toute son essence se rature, se blesse de revivre l'ampleur du désespoir contenu dans cette voix brisée. Il tombe à genoux et se retrouve à sangloter, le cœur au bord de ses lèvres vibrantes. Le cri cesse et la femme se rapproche, s'agenouille doucement près de lui pour murmurer à son oreille avec une délicatesse presque musicale :

— Si tu voulais le détruire irréversiblement, tu as agi comme il fallait.

Elle parle de la même manière que si elle souhaitait le réconforter, mais c'est tout le contraire qui bourgeonne dans l'âme de Stiles. Ses sanglots redoublent d'intensité, il est totalement défait par l'envergure de la détresse qui fond sur lui.

— C'était moi seul que je voulais détruire !

Ses vociférations traduisent une hargne infectée de tristesse. Abattu, il susurre ensuite :

— C'est moi qui n'ai plus la force de vivre.

La femme se relève et lui tourne le dos pour viser l'invisible qui s'épand dans la lumière face à eux. Stiles continue de pleurer, mais elle ignore ses ressentiments pour discourir de nouveau.

— En dernier recours, celui que tu appelles le « Grand Méchant Loup » a plongé dans le vide pour te rattraper, te protéger en faisant barrage à la puissance de tous les chocs destructeurs qui allaient te tuer. Il a souhaité prolonger ta vie, même si c'était perdu d'avance.

Elle expose cette conclusion simplement tout en se retournant vers lui pour poursuivre dans la foulée :

— Son exceptionnelle condition le préserve malheureusement. Il guérit et se réveillera, mais tu l'as quand même tué. Il se laissera périr lors de son prochain combat. Regarde.

C'est un chuchotis qu'elle lui offre tandis que les échos de sa voix atteignent Stiles tel un bouleversant secret. L'espace se modifie pour prendre des tonalités obscures. Une encre sombre s'infiltre partout pour figurer un nouveau décor s'apposant là dans d'artistiques volutes. La Lune est haute dans le ciel et Stiles lève la tête pour la contempler. Un vent tiède bruit dans les feuillus alentour et quelques nuages projettent leurs nuits dans les environs. Ils sont à présent dans la forêt de Beacon Hills, et l'adolescent reconnaît l'homme acculé contre le tronc d'un arbre à quelques pas de lui.

Des fils électriques le maintiennent prisonnier et sont plantés dans son torse. Ils remontent jusqu'à une arme que tient une femme blonde vêtue d'une tenue de combat. Face au loup-garou, elle apparaît suffisante, mesquine et bouffie d'autosatisfaction. Stiles est figé, il sait qu'il ne peut rien faire, tout ceci n'a pas encore eu lieu, mais le désarroi s'empare de lui. Sous le clair de lune, Derek paraît amorphe, tandis que son corps reçoit une nouvelle salve de coups de jus. La chasseuse prend un plaisir malsain à activer la commande, à le faire grogner sous la torture, encore et encore, pour briser le monstre qu'elle croit voir. Celui-ci ne crie même pas, se contentant de quelques sons rauques pour résister à la douleur et se crisper sous ses assauts.

— Derek Hale, sale chien galeux… dire que j'ai eu ta queue en moi, c'est presque une offense.

Kate Argent se tient là dans toute sa splendeur, arrogante au plus haut point. Le dégoût dont elle fait preuve n'atteint pas l'homme-loup. Épuisé, il la regarde sans que rien n'anime ses prunelles.

— Tu vas rejoindre ton immonde engeance dans les limbes, susurre la chasseuse, une pointe de satisfaction dans le ton impatient qu'elle emploie.

Elle sort prestement un flingue de sa ceinture à l'aide de sa main libre et par pur réflexe, dirige le canon de l'arme vers le cœur de sa future victime. Stiles se sent complètement défaillir dans la catastrophe, il se retrouve asphyxié par les désastreux ressentiments qui ruinent son âme. Derek sourit avant de relever la tête. Ce simple mouvement se dessine dans la difficulté et le jeune spectateur voudrait tellement pouvoir le sauver. Le visage du lycanthrope est ravagé par diverses entailles et autres ecchymoses dues au combat. Malgré cela, Stiles peut constater l'ironie qui s'infuse dans son attitude.

— Ouais, tu t'es souillée en souhaitant ma semence en toi, et cette salissure ne partira jamais, même si tu me tues.

C'est l'énergie du désespoir qui donne la force à l'homme-loup de continuer d'éructer ses provocations.

— T'es une immonde truie, tu pues, tu n'vaux pas plus qu'un trou d'oubli qu'on ramone jusqu'à cracher l'amertume de vivre. C'est tout ce que t'as été pour moi, Kat…

Un son assourdissant retentit. La chasseuse a tiré en plein cœur et un silence funeste prend la forêt en otage. La femme glapit le temps de quelques respirations douloureuses avant de hurler sa rage comme une folle furieuse. Et puis elle retend son arme et vide son chargeur dans le corps inerte de Derek qui a souhaité que cette satanée psychopathe de merde le tue. Kate l'a saccagé et c'est pourtant un sourire sans vie qui marque le faciès du cadavre qu'est devenu le loup-garou.

Abêti dans l'inapparent, Stiles a l'impression que le monde s'effondre en horreur. La stupeur le brise. Il ne parvient pas à empêcher les larmes d'irriter les contours de son visage. Il s'avance timidement vers l'arbre alors qu'il voit la chasseuse sortir une épée d'un fourreau fixé à sa ceinture. Il veut toucher Derek, même si son instinct lui crie que c'est impossible parce qu'il est désormais inconsistant. Kate saisit le manche de son arme à deux mains et d'un mouvement assuré et précis, elle tranche le corps du lycanthrope pour séparer son tronc de ses jambes. La panique s'inscrit dans les prunelles de l'invisible témoin de cet acte barbare et profane.

— NON !

Le hurlement de Stiles s'appesantit dans l'espace alors que la scène semble s'estomper, comme si tout ce qui l'entourait s'effaçait dans la lumière. Ils sont de retour dans ce non-espace que le suicidaire est incapable de nommer. Le traumatisme est imprimé en lui comme si on venait de marquer sa peau au fer rouge.

— Où sommes-nous ?

Il questionne la femme seulement pour ne pas avoir la sensation de se désagréger totalement dans la peine. Celle-ci conserve ce comportement calme qui paraît tellement décalé par rapport à l'expérience qu'ils viennent de vivre.

— Hors du temps et de l'espace, hors du monde matériel. Nous sommes même en dehors du néant. En fait, nous nous situons dans ton agonie et sommes contenus dans ce moment qui te conduira de vivant à mort. Je suis ici pour que tu examines ce que tu as fait. Es-tu satisfait de ton dernier acte ?

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Stiles insiste à lui demander des comptes pour ne pas répondre à la question que lui réserve cette entité qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à sa mère. Il fait diversion afin de ne pas s'effondrer dans ces émotions qui vacillent entre apitoiements et suspicion.

— Je suis ton ultime parcelle de vérité.

Concise, la femme conserve une attitude sereine et patiente. Revenu dans cet environnement vierge d'identité, le jeune renifle avant de s'essuyer négligemment les joues. Il est obnubilé par ce qu'il a vu, par cet horrible moment censé lui révéler ce qu'il adviendra de Derek dans peu de temps.

— Et vous pouvez me dévoiler le futur ?

Stiles se montre autant soupçonneux qu'incrédule. Le sosie de sa maman lui destine un sourire indulgent, de la nature de ceux que l'on réserve aux gamins naïfs.

— Tu es sur le point de mourir, jeune homme. Nous sommes en suspension dans cet instant qui te sépare de l'extinction, et tu doutes pourtant de ma capacité à te faire voir l'étendue du gâchis que ton dernier choix engendrera ?

Il n'y a aucune animosité dans les mots dont use l'entité (ou le concept qui a pris la forme de sa mère) pour s'adresser à lui. Stiles cligne des yeux et soupire, sa lassitude n'en devient que plus palpable. Il finit par s'assoir à même le sol (ou ce qui tient lieu de sol) et son abattement semble se diffuser autour de lui.

— Durant toute ma courte existence, je n'ai fait que provoquer des catastrophes. Vous pouvez me montrer tous les destins que j'ai contribué à briser si ça vous chante, ça ne fait que confirmer ce que je ressens. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir au monde.

Le jeune crache ces certitudes, exprimant une haine qu'il se destine sans ambages. L'entité revient vers lui à pas de velours, et son sourire est si proche de la bienveillance de Claudia, que cela devient comme une insulte pour le cœur démuni de Stiles.

— Alors tu es ce type d'individu qui se nie, constate la femme, tandis que l'adolescent se révulse dans le regret. Soit, dans ce cas, allons explorer cette dimension de la réalité dans laquelle tu n'as jamais existé, le provoque-t-elle tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Le jeune relève vivement la tête vers son interlocutrice qui recule instinctivement. Il la fusille du regard, mais elle ne se montre pas affectée pour autant. Son mouvement d'échappement lui permet d'éviter de rentrer en contact direct avec Stiles.

— À quoi ça servirait, hein ? Laissez-moi mourir. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos leçons de morale déguisées en expérience supranaturelle. J'en ai soupé de la magie et de toutes ces conneries. Je n'ai pas envie de visiter d'autres dimensions ou de quelconques réalités parallèles. Je souhaite seulement rejoindre le néant, ne plus rien ressentir, être libéré de toute cette putain de culpabilité, de tous ces regrets.

Les raisons de Stiles sont ponctuées d'émotifs trémolos et il sanglote à nouveau, épuisé par la négativité qui pollue son âme.

— Je n'ai plus la force, laisse-t-il en suspens dans un murmure qui finit par se briser en gémissements contrits. Si vous ne pouvez pas arrêter cette comédie et faire venir le noir, l'oubli, vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité. Alors partez, s'il vous plait, partez.

Le jeune se retrouve à supplier misérablement, son minois noyé par l'indicible chagrin qui le hante sans fin.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Si nous sommes ensemble, c'est parce que ton instinct se raccroche malgré tout à la dernière étincelle de vie qu'il te reste. Tu m'accuses de cette situation, mais c'est toi qui en es l'architecte, Stiles.

L'entité continue d'adopter cette douceur pour communiquer avec lui, et le jeune paraît toujours aussi paumé. Il ne parvient pas à croire ce que cette femme lui dit, pourtant, l'intime conviction qu'elle ne peut pas lui mentir le foudroie d'une lucidité qui l'abîme davantage. L'adolescent tente de s'affirmer avec toute l'assurance dont il est présentement capable.

— Je veux quitter ce monde, c'est mon unique désir.

La mère virtuelle du garçon secoue négativement la tête et une forme de mansuétude repeint ses traits. Elle s'accroupit une nouvelle fois à ses côtés, prenant soin de ne pas entrer directement en contact avec lui.

— Nous sommes une production de ton esprit qui se meurt. Il te suffit de lâcher prise pour être exaucé. Si ce que tu déclares est la vérité, comment se fait-il que nous existions encore ? l'interroge-t-elle.

Bien que ces propos puissent prendre un sens mesquin dans les pensées de Stiles, il sait cependant que cette construction mentale ne cherche pas à exprimer cette attitude-là. Il est seulement mis face à ses propres incohérences et c'est encore plus douloureux.

— Derek.

L'adolescent susurre douloureusement ce nom. Il est défait et baisse la tête.

— Il a préféré souffrir l'enfer plutôt que te voir périr. Il choisira de mourir, plutôt que devenir le témoin du vide que tu laisseras derrière toi. Tu n'avais jamais envisagé cette possibilité, n'est-ce pas ?

La femme lui demande cela sans néanmoins se faire jugeuse. Stiles est penaud, le cœur en berne et la tête en friche. Il ne sait pas quoi éprouver tant ce qui l'anime lui paraît insaisissable.

— Non.

Le jeune murmure cette réponse, les bras le long du corps. L'incrédulité déforme ses mimiques tel un attentat d'émotions contradictoires sur son visage. Si la femme semble toujours aussi bienveillante, elle n'est toutefois pas attendrie par les sentiments qui émanent de son jeune interlocuteur. Son regard se fait perçant et ses fins sourcils se froncent légèrement lorsqu'elle reprend la parole pour l'interroger d'une voix presque sentencieuse.

— Qu'est-ce que ça signifie d'après toi ?

Stiles ne veut pas répondre à cette question. Il n'a pas envie de découvrir de nouveaux regrets qu'il serait de toute façon incapable d'aborder sans s'embourber dans l'inutile. Il préfère croire que tout est perdu, gâché, irréversiblement anéanti. Il se détourne pour observer l'absence qui ruisselle dans la lumière environnante. Il a en aversion cet endroit sans forme ni identité. Il déteste être là, avec cet ersatz maternel qui se joue de lui, une insupportable assurance pour porter des vérités auxquelles il préférerait rester sourd. Il pense à Derek et tout son être semble agoniser.

— C'est un sale con, un pauvre type !

Stiles éructe ses ressentiments qui lui reviennent en échos désespérés. Il est à bout.

— Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il meure, jamais ! C'est même tout le putain de contraire.

Ses mots se brisent en faiblesse et l'adolescent se blesse dans l'accablement qui use sa respiration. La femme attend qu'il se calme pour se rapprocher légèrement de lui. Ce dernier s'agace de sa présence, pourtant, il ignore comment se débarrasser d'elle. Il est prisonnier d'un dilemme qui le pousse à contempler cette parfaite représentation de la mère qu'il a perdue il y a quelques années de ça, et l'envie de la voir rallier l'amnésie d'où elle vient, pour ne pas faire face à cette conscience qu'elle lui impose avec une pénible affabilité. Elle semble savoir tout ce qu'il ressent et le beau sourire qu'elle lui destine résonne comme une moquerie dans le cœur du jeune.

— Et tu croyais qu'en t'éliminant de l'équation, tous les gens qui tiennent à toi seraient plus heureux ?

Sa voix se pare d'accents aussi doux que pénétrants tandis qu'elle lui demande ça. Elle laisse ensuite un silence ponctuer l'instant et renchérit :

— Faut-il que tu sois totalement déconnecté de la réalité pour avoir considéré la chose sous cet angle. Qu'espères-tu que ta mort va apporter à ton père, à Scott, ou même Lydia ? Penses-tu qu'ils seront débarrassés d'un problème ?

Cette suite de questions est une provocation que la femme compose sans état d'âme à l'attention du garçon accablé. Elle chercherait à le faire sortir de ses gonds une nouvelle fois, elle ne s'y prendrait pas autrement. Et c'est sans recul que l'adolescent s'engouffre dans la manipe, comme s'il avait besoin d'avoir le droit de totalement craquer. La face rougie de honte et de larmes acides, Stiles fulmine.

— Non ! Mais même envisager le mal que ça va leur faire n'est pas suffisant à me donner le courage de continuer, pour eux. Je ne sais simplement plus exister. Je n'y arrive plus.

Son souffle se brise, et s'en suit un chapelet de sanglots fragiles dans lesquelles la respiration du jeune se saccade de remords étouffants. Il se ressaisit pour s'octroyer la force d'exprimer les constats qui le hantent et le détruisent de l'intérieur.

— Ils auraient pu être tellement plus heureux s'ils ne m'avaient pas connu...

La douleur ravage les traîtreuses pensées de l'adolescent, ses traits se froissent dans le dégoût qu'il s'inspire. Hoquetant, il reprend une bouffée d'air et fusille son interlocutrice du regard.

— Je suis une plaie dans leurs vies, comme une saloperie de rature de merde !

La voix de Stiles s'éraille dans la faiblesse qui gouverne désormais chacune de ses intentions. Il s'abandonne et choit. À genoux, il se retrouve défait par ses propres croyances. Pourquoi a-t-il si mal alors qu'il sait que son être véritable est en stase, au creux d'un instant décisif le coupant de la réalité ? Il pleure toutes les larmes qu'il a gardées piégées en lui comme autant d'inadmissibles aveux. Il n'a plus la force de se contraindre à quoi que ce soit, et son abandon s'exprime à travers cette défaite qui empoisonne l'intégralité de son univers intérieur. Il relève sa face saturée de consternation et ses yeux brillent le malheur qui infectent ses idées.

— Je veux juste disparaître ! clabaude-t-il, l'échec pour singulier moteur à son insurrection. Je souhaite seulement ne plus rien ressentir, uniquement ça. Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit d'être égoïste pour une fois ? Pourquoi ?

Si Stiles a l'impression de sombrer de plus en plus profondément en son désastre sentimental, la femme ne semble pas réagir à toutes ces démonstrations d'affliction. Elle l'observe comme s'il était un sujet d'étude, sans rien exprimer d'autre qu'une curiosité étrange et déplacée.

— Lève-toi, ordonne platement sa fausse mère, sans pour autant se montrer autoritaire.

Le jeune essuie ses yeux en pure perte, car les larmes continuent d'immerger sa vue, inlassablement. Il suit cependant l'injonction de cette interlocutrice qui ressemble tant à sa maman. Alors qu'il se redresse, cela l'oblige à se ressaisir et l'entité lui sourit une nouvelle fois avant de changer de forme. Stiles est perturbé par la mutation à laquelle il assiste et il lui est si étrange de voir sa mère se déformer ainsi. Il est tenté de fermer les yeux pour ne pas suivre cette transition qui altère les délicatesses physiques de sa parente, mais la fascination prend le dessus.

La silhouette de la femme s'allonge d'une quinzaine de centimètres et ses cheveux s'assombrissent tout en paraissant absorbés par le crâne auquel ils sont rattachés. Elle grossit jusqu'à revêtir les atours d'un corps masculin puissant et athlétique. En même temps, le tailleur qu'elle portait se transforme en maillot bleu nuit dont le col en V s'échancre sur des pectoraux musculeux et la jupe s'étire pour devenir un jeans noir. Ne reste plus que le visage qui se précise dans des formes anguleuses et viriles se recouvrant de poils sur les joues, le menton. Les yeux noisette mutent vers un vert perçant, les sourcils s'épaississent et prennent la couleur du jais, le nez s'allonge légèrement. En un rien de temps, Claudia Stilinski a laissé place à Derek Hale. Face à l'ébahissement de l'adolescent, l'homme se rembrunit dans le sérieux.

— Tous ces dialogues sont stériles, intervient le faux loup. Il n'est pas question de ce que tu veux ou ne veux pas. Il est seulement nécessaire de comprendre ce que ça implique. Tu peux pleurer l'éternité contenue dans cet instant figé qui te sépare de la mort, ou tu peux choisir d'observer la crédibilité de tes certitudes.

La voix du lycanthrope est grave, sérieuse et posée. Son regard se fait perçant, percutant, et vient soutenir un comportement limite provocateur. Stiles sait que ce n'est pas vraiment le loup qui se tient devant lui, pourtant, le reconnaître dans ces attitudes déclenche une sorte de réflexe en lui, une réaction qui stimule inopinément son esprit de contradiction. Il se raidit, ses mâchoires se crispent et son tempérament belliqueux revient en force, comme pour effacer toute cette fragilité dont il a fait preuve depuis le début. L'entité fait sourire les traits du lycanthrope de naissance et adopte malgré elle, les formes d'une arrogance qui pousse l'hyperactif dans ses retranchements. Une once de défi vibre dans l'éclat de ses prunelles embuées.

— Tu pourras prendre l'apparence de chacun de mes proches, cela ne changera rien.

— Ah bon ?

Le Derek de substitution est à la limite de la goguenardise tandis qu'il pose ironiquement la question.

— Tu es pourtant prêt à me faire face désormais, digne, loin de l'animal blessé et pleurnichard que tu incarnais juste avant que je n'emprunte l'apparence de cet homme que tu aimes tant. Et tu prétends cependant que ça n'a pas d'impact ?

Stiles se renfrogne, il n'apprécie pas cette démonstration flagrante de l'écart se creusant entre ses propos et sa manière d'agir. Et puis, il se souvient subitement que cette entité avec laquelle il discute n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une part de sa propre conscience. Il ne lui sert à rien de se débattre dans d'infinis paradoxes et dès qu'il s'en rend compte, la détente semble se faire sans crier gare.

— Très bien, faisons ce que tu souhaites et allons visiter les sombres recoins de mon âme si cela accélère le processus.

Une détermination nouvelle s'inscrit dans le maintien que l'adolescent s'impose alors.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

_**RAR** _:

_**Didinou **: Merci pour ton mot qui me touche. Je suis content de te retrouver. Bisous_

_**Neliia **: Bonsoir et merci pour ton commentaire sur ce prologue. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite et que les énigmes qui s'y infiltreront sauront te plaire. Bien à toi et Bisous._

_**Babylon **: Coucou ! Tes mots me touchent beaucoup. Je nourris le souhait que la suite continue de te plaire et que tu ne la trouveras pas trop ennuyante. Porte-toi bien. Bisous._

_**Julie****-deoliveira **: Merci tout plein pour ta review et toute la gentillesse qui s'en dégage. Depuis que j'ai recommencé à publier tu m'as toujours supporté et encouragé. Ta fidélité me touche et me va droit au cœur douce Julie. Je te souhaite le meilleur et Gros Bisous !_


	3. Comme s'il n'existait pas

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire,**_

_**Bien à vous,**_

_**DBZ0**_

_**PS : RAR en bas**_

* * *

**Comme s'il n'existait pas**

De nouvelles ombres s'infusent rapidement dans la lumière ambiante et impersonnelle. De géométriques reliefs prennent forme tout autour d'eux pour esquisser la structure de pavillons modernes. Le fond de l'air est frais, c'est le matin et le soleil se lève timidement. Quelques oiseaux piaillent ici et là, ça ressemble au printemps. Ils sont dans la rue et les effluves de la pollution ambiante se mêlent aux parfums de la rosée naissant sur les feuilles des arbres décoratifs, plantés de façon régulière le long du trottoir. Stiles n'a pas besoin de temps pour reconnaître les lieux. Il s'agit de la banlieue dans laquelle il a grandi. Tout y semble serein à cette heure de la journée, si ce n'est un chat qui traverse la route en trombe, pour rallier un jardin dans lequel se terrer.

Il lui est étrange de ressentir tout ça sachant qu'il n'a aucune prise sur cet environnement. Pour une raison qu'il ignore, Stiles est conscient de son inconsistance dans ce décor pourtant si réaliste. C'est comme s'il n'était qu'un fantôme errant. Il éprouve la présence du faux Derek à ses côtés et étrangement, cela lui paraît plus concret que tout ce qui s'est substantialisé dans ses parages. Il se sent observé et tourne la tête en direction de son guide pour découvrir ce sourire agaçant plaqué sur sa face. L'entité se rend-elle compte que d'user du physique du loup-garou de naissance pour se révéler si bienveillante et pétrie de bonnes intentions ne fait que mettre Stiles sur ses gardes ?

— Dans cette réalité, tu n'es pas venu au monde, intervient l'imposteur qui a pris la forme du dernier héritier de la famille Hale et se dévoile d'une humeur égale, imperturbable. Claudia et Noah n'ont pas eu d'enfant. Ça ressemble au calme, hein ?

La demande est un tantinet taquine pour l'avis de Stiles et à ces mots, il lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant d'exaspération. Il se sent tellement ravagé par ce qui lui arrive. Son seul réflexe est de refuser en bloc, tout ce qui pourrait l'atteindre. C'est tout du moins dans cet état d'esprit qu'il s'emploie tant bien que mal à faire fi, usant d'un surjeu poussé jusqu'au manque de respect. Il est toujours plus facile de bafouer l'incompris que devoir en décrypter les raisons. Ce comportement n'affecte pourtant en rien son accompagnant qui reprend son discours improvisé, tout en désignant le cadre complexe qui s'est matérialisé autour d'eux.

— Rien ne paraît avoir changé dans les rues de Beacon Hills. Mais ton influence n'a jamais été architecturale, technologique ou sociale. Tu n'es pas de ceux qui peuvent transfigurer le destin de l'humanité tout entière.

Le propos de ce guide de l'étrange n'est pas sans receler une pointe d'ironie qui s'insinue pernicieusement dans le grave de sa voix.

— Comme si je ne le savais pas, rétorque Stiles, cynique et désabusé.

L'entité lui réserve un nouveau sourire. Elle s'applique à le faire réagir et dès que cela a lieu, c'est une victoire de plus pour elle. L'adolescent suicidaire à l'intime conviction que ce qu'il expérimente là est destiné à affaiblir ses certitudes et cela l'horripile au plus haut point. Il tente de se contrôler pour ne pas enrager d'avoir la sensation d'être un jouet du destin, tandis que son comparse rétorque :

— Cela ne signifie pas que ton avènement était inutile.

Cette phrase est portée par un souffle profond. L'attitude du Derek de substitution se fait sérieuse et grave. Stiles panique subitement. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi exactement, mais il y a comme une fausse note qui vient soudainement torturer ses perceptions. Perturbé, il recule d'un pas maladroit et se retrouve sur la route. C'est à ce moment que tout change, la rue se décolore en volutes, soufflées par les caprices d'une conscience qui visite l'incroyable. Tout se remodèle et s'assombrit autour des deux voyageurs et la nouvelle dimension qui se dessine pour eux les place au centre d'une petite pièce.

Il y a des rideaux opaques à la fenêtre, mais cela n'est pas suffisant pour contraindre le jour à l'extérieur. C'est une semi-obscurité matinale. Il fait sombre, pourtant, Stiles peut discerner les éléments qui naissent dans ce nouveau décor. Une armoire en bois de pin apparaît contre le mur à sa gauche. Les tiroirs sous le miroir du battant principal sont mal fermés et semblent vomir des sous-vêtements. En face, il y a un bureau totalement bordélique sur lequel trône un écran branché à une console dont la manette traine quelque part dans ce désordre ambiant.

Des affiches de films de guerre sont accrochées aux murs, pour mieux dissimuler les motifs d'un papier peint enfantin et niais. Un jeu de fléchettes vient compléter la décoration et marque d'une cible la porte de cet endroit très privé. Il y a des habits sales et des déchets par terre, des boîtes de pizzas et autres gobelets en carton oublié aux quatre coins de la pièce. Dans le lit qui est proche de la fenêtre, un garçon roupille. Sa position traduit une totale absence à lui-même, d'ailleurs, sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte et il respire calmement. Quand Stiles remarque les détails de son minois, tout son être éthérique semble réagir et une étrange sensation vient faire vibrer ses atomes. C'est à ce moment que l'entité qui guide leurs incursions décide d'intervenir :

— Regarde, nous sommes…

— Chez Scott, le coupe Stiles, une colère froide dans ses inflexions vocales.

Il ne laisse pas le temps à l'autre de s'exprimer et reprend immédiatement la parole.

— J'ai passé mon enfance avec lui, tu ne vas pas me la faire quand même.

Il dit cela avec un certain mépris, fusillant du regard le substitut de Derek qui ne se montre toutefois pas affecté par l'attitude revêche du plus jeune.

— Non, justement, tu n'existes pas, tu n'as jamais été là.

La manière sympathique avec laquelle son accompagnateur s'adresse à Stiles paraît décalée et a le don de l'agacer. L'adolescent se renfrogne brusquement. L'autre sourit presque affectueusement avant de reprendre sa présentation du contexte qu'il fait découvrir à son suiveur.

— Dans cette dimension, Scott n'a jamais partagé ton amitié, il n'est pas devenu la personne que tu connais. Il dort, tu ne vois pas encore la véritable différence, mais ça ne va pas tarder. Écoute, réclame l'homme avant de faire quelques pas pour se poster à côté de la table de nuit.

Stiles fronce les sourcils et les questions semblent saturer son esprit. Il ignore s'il doit obtempérer, pourtant, il se retrouve à attendre que quelque chose se produise ici. Cela ne tarde pas. L'alarme d'un réveil se met en route pour prendre d'assaut la quiétude des lieux et imposer l'obligation de s'éveiller. Scott grogne et se remue de façon parfaitement improductive. Le smartphone de l'adolescent vibre sur sa table de nuit polluée de mouchoirs en papier usagés, et la lumière de l'écran projette de nouvelles ombres au plafond. La séquence de sons plus stridents les uns que les autres continue de se jouer en boucle, jusqu'à totalement agacer l'adolescent qui se bouge à contrario de ses envies, pour l'éteindre et soupirer sa déconvenue.

Le fantôme qu'est devenu Stiles ne peut pas détacher ses yeux du garçon dont il observe ce début de journée parfaitement banal. La coiffure de Scott est différente de celle qu'il a adoptée depuis le collège dans la seule réalité que Stiles ait connue. La tête de son ami est redéfinie par cette coupe au bol déstructurée dans un mélange de boucles noires, lâches et désordonnées. Ça lui donne une allure bizarre qui est renforcée par la grimace de pur refus qu'exprime Scott alors même que ses paupières ont visiblement décidé de faire grève. Ses mimiques s'apaisent néanmoins dans la foulée. Le garçon au teint caramel semble se laisser de nouveau happer par le sommeil.

Les visiteurs secrets se jaugent du regard. Stiles paraît incrédule et ses prunelles ne traduisent qu'une curieuse impatience, comme si la promesse de comprendre n'était qu'un vulgaire mensonge, qu'on lui avait formulé dans le seul but de l'emprisonner dans la passivité d'un observateur de l'étrange. Le faux Derek n'a pas perdu son doux sourire et son attitude réclame la temporisation à son alter ego. Stiles soupire. Il recule à l'aveuglette pour se poster devant le bureau auquel il tourne le dos. Il a l'impression que l'entité qu'il a suivie là se moque de lui et il se renfrogne de contrariétés. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entend des bruits de pas diligents dans l'escalier, signe que quelqu'un s'apprête à venir.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre énergiquement. Un courant d'air balaye l'atmosphère statique et déplace quelques feuilles abandonnées sur le bureau pour les faire voleter par terre. Une femme d'environ trente-cinq ans traverse la pièce rapidement et se dirige avec aplomb vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les rideaux d'un mouvement souple. La lumière matinale envahit les lieux et le garçon qui mime si bien les marmottes plisse le regard avant de geindre son inconfort. Mélissa se retourne vers le lit de son fils, sa cascade de cheveux châtains et ondulés semblant répondre à ses mouvements empressés. Pour une mère d'adolescent, elle a l'air d'être dans la force de l'âge, active et dynamique.

— Scott, lève-toi, tu vas être en retard.

La voix de la femme est autoritaire et ses mains viennent se crisper sur ses hanches. Le jeune dans le lit paraît aussi réactif qu'une limace abandonnée en plein cagnard. Il grommèle quelques sons incompréhensibles tout en essayant de remettre sa couette au-dessus de sa tête pour échapper à la douloureuse clarté matinale. Mélissa s'agace et se ronge la lèvre. Elle se répète une première fois sans autre réponse qu'un geignement de mécontentement. Contrariée, elle décide d'employer la manière forte et c'est sans prévenir le jeune qu'elle se saisit de son duvet pour le lui retirer d'un coup sec et franc.

Scott se redresse vivement, un peu sonné par la violence dont on use pour l'empêcher de retrouver l'inconscience du sommeil. Il se plaint et fronce agressivement les sourcils. Ses yeux couleur chocolat sont plissés de refus. Il se gratte le sommet du crâne, pandicule d'une façon totalement anarchique alors que Mélissa constate d'un œil austère, le taudis qu'est devenu la chambre de son unique enfant. La mère célibataire soupire et se retrouve à ramasser des frusques sales abandonnées à même le sol. Elle invective l'adolescent sur son manque d'hygiène, de savoir-vivre. Le garçon demeure assis au milieu de son lit, seulement vêtu d'un maillot de corps et d'un caleçon. Il fixe son attention sur sa parente qui amasse un tas de linge dans ses bras. L'amertume l'envahit, sa mine s'assombrit. La femme se sent observée et relève la tête pour fustiger le jeune.

— Active-toi Scott, tu vas être en retard. Regarde-moi ça, c'est une vraie porcherie.

L'infirmière montre une nouvelle fois son mécontentement, elle est dépassée par le laisser-aller de son garnement. L'adolescent lui réserve une œillade des plus mauvaises avant de lui rétorquer d'une voix enrouée :

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, t'es pas là les trois quarts du temps.

Mélissa se fige immédiatement, la colère déforme instantanément son joli minois et ses yeux sombres semblent vouloir jeter des éclairs. Elle lâche le tas de linges qu'elle est parvenue à réunir et s'approche du lit de son fils d'un pas rageur. Scott déglutit et n'en mène pas large, pourtant, il persévère à la défier du regard.

— C'est pour t'offrir une vie décente que je travaille comme une forcenée, grogne la femme, courroucée. Enfin, reparle-moi encore une fois comme ça, jeune homme, et tu vas comprendre de quel bois je me chauffe.

Le ton de sa voix est froid, ce qui rend tangible la menace qu'il contient. Scott a le bon goût de paraître contrit, toutefois, une pointe de révolte continue d'influencer son attitude.

— Tu n'vois vraiment rien, hein ? T'es complètement aveugle.

Le garçon murmure ses mots, laissant transparaître un cynisme dérangeant. Dépité, il détourne son attention du corps menu de sa mère. Ses bras tombent le long de ses flancs et il paraît soudainement fragile. Ses prunelles tourmentées visent un néant qu'il est seul à voir. Mélissa se déstabilise, s'alarme de constater l'état que son fils lui dévoile. Celui-ci se lève dans la foulée pour lui faire face, sa silhouette dégingandée se découpant dans le contre-jour. La femme recule d'un pas, elle ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais elle semble se douter qu'il y a un mal invisible pour guide aux comportements rebelles de son rejeton. En tant que spectateur insoupçonné, Stiles paraît plus perturbé encore. Il n'a jamais constaté un malaise si palpable dans l'attitude de son ami et cela le pétrifie sur place.

— T'as toujours pas compris qu'à l'école je suis une brelle, que je me fais humilier en permanence, que tout le monde se fout de ma putain de gueule !

Scott fait preuve de hargne afin de se donner le courage d'exprimer son mal-être et cela paralyse sa mère qui écarquille les yeux de surprise.

— Pourquoi j'aurais envie d'y aller ? Pour apprendre quoi ? Que je suis qu'un zéro qui n'comprend rien et qu'on peut enfoncer, encore et encore ?

Les questions que le jeune déverse là s'essoufflent dans un chapelet de trémolos affectés et il finit par hurler :

— Parce que c'est ça ma vie !

Il désigne ensuite le bordel ambiant de sa chambre comme s'il s'agissait d'une conséquence logique à tous ses déboires, puis il baisse la tête pour camoufler maladroitement son abattement.

— Scott, murmure Mélissa, choquée dans le saisissement de toute la détresse que son fils lui dissimule depuis des mois, voire plus.

La femme paraît désarmée par ce qu'elle découvre et c'est avec toute sa compassion de mère qu'elle s'approche de l'adolescent. Celui-ci se fait visiblement violence pour ne pas pleurer, pour se montrer plus vaillant qu'un gamin perdu. Quand il pressent que sa parente s'apprête à l'enfermer dans ses bras, Scott l'esquive et fait un pas de côté, se retranchant sur lui-même pour lui signifier son refus de consolation. Il ne veut pas être pris en pitié.

— Non maman, non !

Plus qu'un crie de rage, il s'agit là de la démonstration d'un désœuvrement prégnant, porté par des inflexions vocales blessées.

— Regarde les bleus que je te cache depuis des années !

Scott est à bout, tout son corps tremble. Provocateur, il soulève son maillot et dénude subrepticement son torse, bardé d'ecchymoses de tailles et d'âges variables. Les traces de maltraitances sur ses côtes et ses pectoraux vont du jaune verdâtre au violet brunâtre et c'est plutôt moche à voir. Les yeux de Mélissa s'embuent. Cela semble éteindre toute forme de combativité en elle. Elle est horrifiée par ce que Scott lui dévoile et l'interdiction s'exprime violemment en son être. La femme met une main sur sa bouche vibrante, les larmes coulent sur ses pommettes saillantes.

— Regarde ton fils raté, qui ne sait même pas respirer tout seul, que tout le monde humilie. Regarde ma peau !

Il clabaude tout en s'approchant de sa mère pour exhiber les dizaines de cicatrices qui décorent ses poignets, ses avant-bras. La femme est horrifiée, l'incrédulité fond sur elle aussi surement qu'un oiseau de proie. En apnée, elle est incapable de bouger, pétrifiée par ces révélations.

— C'est moi qui ai fait ces marques, maman.

Les aveux de l'adolescent se transforment en susurrements voilés d'agressivité. Mélissa est totalement perdue. Les sanglots deviennent l'unique réponse qu'elle est apte à formuler.

— Tu peux pleurer, tu ne vois jamais rien de plus que l'apparence des choses.

Scott geint, il n'est plus capable de réprimer ses propres larmes.

— Tu t'intéresses tellement à ce qui m'arrive que t'as même jamais été sur ma page Facebook, hein ?

Le jeune hispanique finit par s'assoir sur le rebord de son lit et cacher son visage dans ses mains. De son côté, Stiles est complètement défait. Il se détourne de cette scène pour observer le faux Derek, patient, toujours posté près de la table de nuit, les bras croisés sur son buste, ses yeux couleur céladon sérieusement rivés sur les acteurs de ce drame.

— Ne me touche pas ! crie Scott, rapatriant immédiatement l'attention de Stiles sur cet événement de sa vie sans lui.

Mélissa s'assoit à côté de son adolescent et semble visiblement ne pas savoir comment gérer tout ça. Indécise, elle triture ses doigts entre eux et son corps se bouleverse de nouveaux soubresauts de tristesse. Scott s'est détourné d'elle, mais n'a pas changé de place pour autant. Il ne la rejette pas vraiment, il est seulement infichu d'accepter qu'elle ne se soit doutée de rien. Il renifle et essuie vainement ses joues.

— Tu crois m'offrir une vie alors que t'es jamais là.

Sa voix est affligée, rendue grave d'abandon. La femme tente d'étouffer toute la peine que ces constats lui inspirent, toute la culpabilité qu'elle a laissée derrière elle pour se donner le courage d'affronter le quotidien. Scott se redresse et accuse sa mère du regard avant de cracher :

— Tu ne m'élèves pas Melissa, tu m'apportes seulement des affaires qui ne me servent à rien.

Le jeune fait quelque pas dans le foutoir ambiant, comme pour obliger sa parente à constater la vérité de sa déchéance. Celle-ci respire douloureusement. Elle ne s'imaginait pas faire face à de tels états d'âme en venant le réveiller. Elle se sent complètement écrasée par ce qu'elle apprend ce matin, par tout ce qu'elle a ignoré. Vidée d'arguments, elle attend simplement que les vagues de malheur qui l'envahissent deviennent supportables.

— Pourquoi je suis toujours tout seul ! s'époumone subitement Scott, vibrant littéralement sur place alors que sa rage se mêle à des sanglots désespérés.

Mélissa se replie sur elle-même. Elle voudrait pouvoir l'entourer de ses bras, lui prouver toute la force de son amour, mais elle est tout bonnement abattue par la démonstration écorchée des peines qui démolissent son fils. Ce dernier est dans un état d'hyperémotivité alarmant. Il pleure et hurle en même temps, il ne sait pas pourquoi il existe et il dévoile sa souffrance dans une impitoyable crise de nerfs. Tout semble le pousser à l'extrémité du chagrin qu'il vomit ici, dans une violence inédite. Il tombe à genoux sur le tas de linge sale abandonné par sa mère plus tôt. Son corps est soumis à l'ébranlement de son âme torturée et il oscille dans la désolation.

— T'es là, à jouer à la maman parce que t'as un jour de congé, mais la plupart du temps, t'es où ?

Essoufflé de tristesse, Scott relève la tête pour constater l'anéantissement qu'il inspire à sa parente. Cette dernière déglutit et ses joues continuent de s'inonder. L'adolescent n'en a pourtant pas fini et il reprend :

— Tu sauves les autres, mais tu ne vois pas que je crève, simplement parce que je ressemble à mon salaud de père !

Ses vociférations sont réduites à la dernière extrémité et Scott sombre dans une nouvelle crise de larmes. Démise par les propos de son fils, par l'accablement qu'il déclenche en elle, la femme se lève et court prodiguer à son enfant, le réconfort de sa chaleur. Complètement recroquevillé sur lui, il tremble tel un miséreux. Mélissa lui baise alors le front tout en déversant les flots continus de son chagrin. Elle lui dit que ce n'est pas vrai, qu'elle l'aime, qu'il compte tellement pour elle. Et ils pleurent ensemble.

Toujours inconsistant, Stiles s'est acculé dans un coin de la pièce. Le choc le conduit à écarquiller ses yeux voilés de compassion. Il se force à crisper les paupières pour ne pas s'effondrer, pour ne pas se laisser pulvériser par la sensation de catastrophe qui traumatise sa conscience. Il ne peut pas en supporter davantage. Constater tant de douleur en Scott le ramène à sa propre détresse et c'est insoutenable.

— Sors-moi de là ! Je veux... je veux partir d'ici.

Plus que des injonctions, ce sont des suppliques ponctuées de respirations paniquées que Stiles réserve à son guide. Il a l'impression qu'il est sur le point de faire un début de crise d'angoisse. Aveuglé par choix, aux abois, il s'assoit et s'enferme à son tour dans la prostration, s'efforce de se couper de tout. Il planque sa tête entre ses bras qui enlacent ses genoux. Il ne veut plus rien voir, ne plus rien entendre, n'être plus jamais le témoin de conséquences qui le rendent toujours plus coupable. Il ne veut plus rien ressentir et s'accable de saisir que même sous sa forme éthérique, l'affliction continue de l'atteindre pour le briser, le broyer, l'anéantir, encore et encore.

Au bout d'un temps indistinct, il relève sa face consternée pour constater que la personnification de sa conscience a effacé le théâtre vivant de cette autre dimension. Ils ne sont plus que tous les deux, au cœur d'un infini lumineux. L'entité qui a pris les atours de Derek vient se poster devant Stiles. Celui-ci cligne des yeux avant de regarder son vis-à-vis de travers. Sa bouille est boursoufflée de larmes, il déteste l'état pitoyable dans lequel il se retrouve. Celui qui se présente sous les traits du loup-garou de naissance n'a pourtant pas l'intention de le laisser tranquille.

— Personne n'est devenu l'ami de Scott dans cette réalité que nous venons de visiter. Il n'a développé aucune fierté, aucun sens commun, parce que les autres ne lui ont fait que du mal et qu'il n'a pas été foutu de s'en défendre.

La personnification de la part de vérité de Stiles singe à merveille toute la gravité dont Derek est capable. L'adolescent recule sur son fessier avant de décider de se relever. Il veut échapper à cet autre lui qui l'oppresse et manipule tout, pour le contraindre à une prise de conscience qu'il pressent comme étant parfaitement inutile. Il fait quelques pas dans cet endroit dépourvu d'identité pour se poster ensuite face à son interlocuteur virtuel.

— Il ne s'est pas transformé en loup-garou, il n'a pas vécu toutes ces horreurs surnaturelles. Il a pu être un ado normal, énonce Stiles, qui répond plus par principe que par raison.

Il sait que ses arguments sont bancals, mais il se sent si mal que rien ne l'empêche plus de se perdre en aberrantes conclusions. Le jeune préfère se mentir à lui-même plutôt que d'admettre que rien n'est simple. Qu'il soit absent ou présent, qu'il vive ou meurt, les gens qu'il aime se retrouvent tiraillés par les affres du destin. Le faux Derek reprend la parole :

— Sans toi, les expériences de Scott se sont révélées tout ce qui a de plus naturelles, en effet.

L'homme tourne le dos au plus jeune pour observer l'indicible. Son allure est sereine en dépit du fait que le ton qu'il donne à ses propos se veut flegmatique.

— Du matin jusqu'au soir, il est la risée de tous.

Le lycanthrope falsifié fait volteface pour dire cela à son interlocuteur et lui offrir la vision de sa sévérité. Alors qu'il s'approche de l'adolescent, la lumière s'anime derrière sa silhouette musculeuse, pour devenir une sorte d'écran sur lequel est projeté le film des déboires qu'a traversé le fils McCall depuis l'enfance. Ce sont des petites scènes de vie précises qui le montrent dans de mauvaises postures face à l'enfer que sont devenus les autres pour lui. Stiles ne sait plus où regarder. Doit-il se méfier de l'ersatz de lycanthrope qui le contraint à cette situation, ou se laisser happer par la série de souvenirs réinventés qui s'animent autour de lui ?

— Ton meilleur ami se fait persécuter à l'école. On lui vole ses affaires, on l'insulte de débile, on le frappe et le bouscule en permanence, on rigole quand on le voit maladroitement tenter de faire comme si tout allait bien.

L'entité dépeint d'une voix incisive, ce qui s'affiche derrière sa silhouette, sans avoir besoin de regarder les images imposées à son interlocuteur. Stiles est inapte à bouger. Démuni, il contemple Scott souffrir, se faire malmener par une bande de trolls arriérés qui jubilent de lui faire du mal et la révolte gronde en son sein. Le sentiment d'injustice qui l'éprouve le submerge totalement quand son ami semble s'excuser d'être en vie et que la tripotée de macaques lui servant de camarades se rie de lui en le montrant du doigt.

— Sa mère n'est pratiquement jamais à la maison et personne d'autre n'est là. Le seul copain qu'il avait est parti quand il était en primaire parce qu'il devait se faire greffer un cœur. Scott ignore si Théo a survécu à cette opération, il n'a plus jamais eu de nouvelles.

Le faux Derek continue de discourir d'une voix profonde et sentencieuse, tandis que les séquences d'une complicité ancienne entre deux enfants mal en point se reflètent dans les rétines de Stiles. L'adolescent a l'impression de suffoquer. Puis, de courtes scènes montrant Scott perdu et seul défilent les unes derrière les autres, s'alternant entre des moments où on l'humilie gratuitement, simplement parce qu'il est réservé et que son comportement maladroit ne correspond pas aux codes sociaux que la jeunesse s'impose pour se sentir exister. Stiles est écœuré par tous les abus dont il est le passif témoin. Il refuse de continuer à contempler les projections de la terrible tyrannie collective dont est victime son meilleur ami dans cette réalité alternative où il n'existe pas.

— Le jeune McCall pense à la mort en permanence. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est encore en vie.

La présence contrefaite du loup-garou se fiche d'être observée et poursuit son laïus, cherchant à convaincre Stiles à coup d'arguments-chocs. Celui-ci focalise son attention et fusille une nouvelle fois du regard le faux Derek. Il tente par tous les moyens d'empêcher ses chaotiques émotions de prendre le dessus sur ses réactions. Son comparse virtuel s'approche un peu plus tout en restant hors d'atteinte. Sa voix se fait presque mordante alors qu'il conclut son sombre exposé.

— Nous venons d'assister ensemble à l'un de ces moments où Scott provoque Mélissa parce que c'est elle qui le retient dans l'existence, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Le voleur d'apparences demande cela en adoptant un visage marmoréen. Les images s'estompent en arrière-plan et se diluent progressivement dans la lumière d'avant. Un étrange soulagement envahit Stiles alors que le silence s'étend entre lui et cette cruelle part de sa conscience avec laquelle il dialogue depuis un temps indéterminé. Il prend une inspiration et ferme les yeux, s'ingénie à recouvrer un calme relatif après ce désastre affectif qui semble lui avoir explosé en pleine tronche. Il racle sa gorge et dévoile lentement ses iris, travaillant à se montrer plus féroce qu'il ne l'est vraiment.

— Rien de tout ça n'a réellement eu lieu. Qu'essaies-tu de faire ?

Le ton polaire du jeune contraste avec tout ce qu'il éprouve. Le questionnement qu'il impose à son autre lui emprunte des modulations vocales glissant dans une sorte de menace, totalement décalée. L'entité qui porte le costume de Derek recule d'un pas et le scrute patiemment du regard. Stiles n'aime pas la manière dont son interlocuteur l'observe et semble décortiquer la moindre de ses failles.

— Je te montre seulement une réalité dans laquelle tu n'as joué aucun rôle.

L'alter ego que l'agonisant s'est subjectivement créé pour appréhender sa future mort se veut doux et bienveillant, mais Stiles ne parvient pas à accepter la substance de ses arguments.

— Tu souhaites savoir ce que Scott a prévu pour le mois prochain ?

Bien que les attitudes dont fait preuve l'ersatz de Derek ne dévoilent rien de spécifique, l'adolescent face à lui ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte d'enthousiasme déplacée dans la manière de parler de son interlocuteur. Il a l'impression qu'on se joue de lui avec une ironie malsaine. C'est donc agressivement que Stiles choisit d'intervenir :

— Tu vas me dire qu'il va se tuer, c'est ça ?

Ses lèvres vibrent de ce sentiment de colère qu'il adopte pour ne pas flancher, ne pas se laisser totalement envahir par une magistrale impression d'inanité. Il est constamment sur le fil du rasoir, tel un funambule qui s'attache à conserver l'équilibre précaire de ses émotions dévastées.

— Non, répond l'entité, un sourire incongru en prime. Ton ami, ton frère au caractère si agréable et compréhensif a commandé des armes sur internet cet hiver. À la fin de l'année, il va aller au lycée avec l'ambition de les tester en conditions réelles et ainsi abattre une proportion non négligeable de tous ces bons camarades, qui lui font de douces blagues au quotidien.

Le faux Derek énonce ça tout en tripotant son menton velu d'un geste naturel. Stiles recule, il ne peut pas y croire et cela se traduit au travers d'un déni viscéral.

— Scott ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche.

Il hoquette, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et d'incrédulité, pour ensuite affirmer son point de vue avec une certitude qu'il souhaite inébranlable.

— Il aime les gens.

— Il les aimait, mais étant naturellement sensible et timide, ça s'est lamentablement retourné contre lui, rétorque implacablement l'entité qui s'exerce aux sévères froncements de sourcils de Derek. Après tant d'années à être bafoué, disons qu'il a fini par haïr la terre entière.

Ce topo succinct achevé, l'homme retrouve sa placidité légendaire dans la foulée. Stiles se laisse mener par la supercherie interactive que sa conscience lui propose et réagit au quart de tour :

— Scott n'a jamais eu besoin de moi pour être quelqu'un de bien, jamais.

Une conviction aveugle pour guide à sa vérité, Stiles la crache sans ambages.

— Nous sommes d'accord, rétorque pourtant l'entité, nullement déstabilisée. Mais il avait besoin que quelqu'un puisse le voir, qu'un ami lui renvoie sa bienveillance et sa gentillesse innée, qu'un frère l'émule et l'entraîne à se défendre, à se surpasser. Sans toi, il n'a rencontré que des gens qui l'ont abusé, ridiculisé, mis plus bas que terre. Compte tenu de sa sensibilité, il s'est enfermé dans le rôle de la victime facile.

L'explication est clamée avec un sérieux des plus imposants, mais Stiles s'entête à refuser, secouant la tête pour démontrer son obstination à ne pas comprendre. Il repousse ces possibles qu'on lui ébauche là. Il n'a pas besoin de cette simulation d'ailleurs qui l'empêche de lâcher prise, d'accueillir son extinction, une bonne fois pour toutes.

— C'est n'importe quoi.

L'adolescent tourne le dos à son interlocuteur privilégié et commence à marcher droit devant. Il sait que ça ne le mènera nulle part, mais il veut pouvoir s'éloigner de la personnification de sa dernière étincelle de conscience. Celle-ci s'emploie cependant à le suivre partout, jusque dans son abandon, et elle continue inlassablement de tenter de le ramener vers des objectifs qui ne l'intéressent pas. Stiles parvient tout du moins à s'en persuader sur le moment. Il peut sentir la présence de sa lucidité planer ici, mais il en fait abstraction avec les dernières ressources de volonté qui lui restent. C'est pourtant parfaitement improductif, car il s'oppose au reflet de son indécrottable obstination.

— Tu as constaté le bonheur qui s'épanouit en ce Scott que tu n'as jamais rencontré.

La nouvelle intervention de l'entité se matérialisant de nouveau devant Stiles se veut ironique. Le garçon se fige et soupire d'exaspération.

— Tu as vu son visage qui ne sait plus sourire, reprend le faux Derek qui paraît de plus en plus concret. Bientôt, ce bon gars sera abattu par la police locale parce qu'il aura détruit des vies et pris en otage tout un lycée. C'est beau quand t'es pas là, hein ?

Le cynisme dont fait preuve le loup-garou virtuel traduit toute la dérision de ses propos. Incapable de réfléchir sereinement, Stiles joue la carte du désintérêt. Il adopte malhabilement l'attitude de l'ado blasé que plus rien ne peut atteindre et s'agace d'impatience.

— Laisse-moi tranquille.

Ces mots sont libérés au travers d'un souffle las. Le jeune est fatigué par tout ce fatras qui ne ressemble à rien.

— Non, contredit immédiatement l'homme-loup de synthèse.

Il joue admirablement des graves composant la voix de Derek pour dévoiler sa laconique désapprobation. Après un silence calculé, il poursuit :

— C'est toi qui as sauté de la falaise. C'est toi qui as créé cette situation, assume-la.

L'ordre qu'on lui assène prend les atours d'une gifle de lucidité, et Stiles doit batailler contre lui-même pour ne pas laisser son réflexe premier s'exprimer. Cela se traduit par une crispation de ses poings ainsi que de tous ses muscles faciaux. D'habitude, dès que le vrai Derek lui parle aussi sèchement, il rétorque du tac au tac, improvisant d'agaçantes diatribes destinées à affirmer qu'on n'obtient rien de lui en faisant preuve d'autoritarisme. Mais là, alors que tout correspond au schéma traditionnel de ses joutes verbales avec le lycanthrope le plus grincheux de Beacon Hills, l'adolescent se souvient qu'il se parle à lui-même, qu'il se met en scène avant de tirer sa dernière révérence. C'est avec un défaitisme surjoué qu'il lâche :

— Tu perds ton temps.

En fait, Stiles dissimule plutôt mal l'agacement que son reflet polymorphe instille en lui. Son vis-à-vis est de toute façon suffisamment sagace pour ne pas l'ignorer. Un léger sourire étire ses lèvres quand il décide de relancer le dialogue.

— Notre temps n'est plus. Il n'y a rien à gagner ou à perdre ici, c'est pour ça que nous avons l'éternité devant nous. Tu croyais quoi ? demande-t-il alors, irrité par tant de naïveté. Tu es sorti de l'existence en te précipitant dans le vide, tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à une mort douce et paisible ? Si ?

Face à ces constats, toute la conviction dont Stiles s'est drapé pour s'opposer à cette situation semble subitement s'évanouir, telle une légère pellicule de poussière sur laquelle il suffit de souffler pour qu'elle se disperse aux quatre vents. Il est sans voix et se découvre incapable de trouver quelque chose de pertinent à répondre, pas même une connerie qui lui permettrait de faire diversion et ainsi échapper à sa propre inconsistance. L'entité n'est toutefois pas aussi pernicieuse que l'adolescent le suppute puisqu'elle ne montre aucune satisfaction devant son incrédule ébahissement. La silhouette athlétique du loup-garou qu'elle mime se contente d'attendre que son autre lui reprenne ses esprits vacillants.

— Allons voir où est ton fameux Derek dans cette réalité, suggère alors cet interlocuteur de l'étrange.

Stiles est quelque peu sonné et ne semble pas écouter ce que lui propose son comparse. Il a la sensation qu'une chape de plomb est tombée sur lui. À mesure que cette situation s'enrichit de constat, l'adolescent se découvre encore plus futile qu'il ne l'aurait cru et se surprend à confirmer en ses tréfonds, l'utilité du dernier élan qu'il a pris pour s'ôter la vie. Quand il relève la tête vers le messager de sa conscience, l'adolescent ne sait plus rien montrer d'autre que son dépit. Il est vaincu et ses épaules basses traduisent son abattement. L'entité virtuelle le scrute un moment avant d'acquiescer pour elle-même.

L'intensité de la lumière ambiante semble chanceler et de nouvelles noirceurs ondulantes s'inoculent un peu partout. Elles se fondent dans les raies de clarté et fleurissent pêle-mêle, pour donner naissance à un environnement forestier délicat, qui se précise cependant rapidement. C'est l'après-midi, mais il fait frais sous les frondaisons. Loin des activités humaines, tout est paisible au sein de cet écosystème qui piaille, bourdonne, bruit et mûrit tendrement. Les odeurs et toutes les sensations qui naissent en lui sont familières, Stiles reconnaît parfaitement les lieux. Il est venu tant de fois dans ce petit lopin du parc naturel qui entoure Beacon Hills. Il tourne sur lui-même pour chercher ce qu'il doit constater, mais rien ne lui vient à l'esprit si ce n'est que c'est là que tout a commencé. Il se contrarie en observant son vis-à-vis.

— Il n'y a personne.

Le faux loup-garou se montre flegmatique avant de relever un sourcil.

— Derek est pourtant ici.

Stiles tourne une nouvelle fois sur lui-même avant de s'agacer d'impatience.

— Où ?

— Sous tes pieds.

La réponse qui lui est faite cloue l'adolescent sur place et c'est avec effroi qu'il baisse la tête vers le sol terreux où poussent des herbes folles et autres plantes sauvages dont il ignore les essences.

— Non, souffle-t-il, soudainement paniqué.

— Oh que si.

L'entité fait quelques pas pour se rapprocher de la position de Stiles et renchérit :

— Sans l'avènement de Scott en tant que lycanthrope, Derek n'a pas survécu à la folie de son oncle. Sans contradicteur aux analyses et aux stratégies farfelues, il a oublié de réfléchir. Il est tombé dans tous les pièges qu'on lui tendait. Ça fait deux ans maintenant qu'il n'est plus du monde. Personne n'a jamais cherché à savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Son corps repose pourtant ici. C'est comme s'il s'était simplement évanoui dans l'oubli, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Peter a été l'alpha de Beacon Hills sur une courte période. Lui et ses quelques mordus ont cependant été totalement détruis pas la famille Argent.

L'animateur de cette expérience insolite explique tout cela avec détachement. Stiles se redresse pour le fustiger du regard. La hargne est de nouveau présente dans son attitude.

— Je ne suis pas aussi important que tu le prétends. Tout ça n'est qu'une mise en scène.

Il crache virulemment cette allégation, tentant de se persuader de la validité de ses propos rageurs, pour mieux ignorer la peine tenaillante qu'il ressent d'apprendre cette disparition.

— Qui a dit que tu étais important ? l'interroge alors son accompagnant. Dans la masse grouillante de la vie, qui se fout de l'histoire d'un ado paumé ou d'un loup-garou pathétique qui s'est fait tuer par le dernier membre de sa lignée ?

À l'écoute de ces mots, Stiles se rembrunit. Il lui faut faire un effort sur lui-même pour s'empêcher de réagir virulemment et si tout son être virtuel se tend dans la colère, c'est avec un calme maîtrisé qu'il reprend la parole pour grogner son ressentiment :

— Alors à quoi ça rime dans ce cas ?

Le faux Derek est tenté de sourire, mais il n'en fait rien et demeure stoïque tandis qu'il se conforte dans son rôle de contre-pouvoir éthique.

— Comprend bien une chose, Mieczyslaw Stilinski, pris isolément tu n'as aucune valeur. Ça n'a jamais été toi l'important, mais ce que tu pouvais déclencher par ton insupportable présence. Tes erreurs ont été l'amorce de réactions en chaîne qui sont responsables de tellement de modifications dans le paysage des possibles.

Stiles bout sur place. Il n'a qu'une seule envie, faire ravaler sa salive à cet ersatz qui lui donne le change en usant de moyens déloyaux, en jouant sur sa sensibilité déjà bien assez broyée comme ça pour continuer de la dézinguer sans vergogne. Ce qu'il expérimente ressemble de plus en plus au purgatoire. C'est pareil à un acharnement sadique qui se distille en une suite confuse de revers successifs. L'adolescent ne souhaite même pas faire l'effort de persévérer à comprendre les implications dévoilées par ces raisonnements. Le discours que lui réserve sa propre conscience ne lui apprend rien et il a juste envie de voir ce faux Derek s'évaporer, de la même manière que tous ces décors qu'il lui impose pour illustrer ses dires.

— Et ça sert à quoi de savoir ça ?

Stiles s'obstine à s'opposer aux bilans qu'on compose afin de le perdre en conjectures, pourtant, son vis-à-vis semble subitement s'adoucir. Comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant paumé, le faux Derek se détend et sa carrure athlétique prend une allure protectrice tandis qu'il répond :

— Le monde n'était pas pire parce que tu en faisais partie, il était seulement différent.

Cette évidence est dévoilée tout en délicatesse, par l'entremise d'un murmure chargé de basses apaisantes. Stiles se pétrifie. Son irritation semble fondre instantanément, pareil à un glaçon plongé dans un breuvage brûlant. Sa bouche s'entrouvre, mais aucun son ne paraît vouloir en sortir. Il est laissé béat dans une absurde sensation de puérilité.

Sa propre nullité lui éclate en pleine face et le jeune a l'impression d'être devenu un individu complètement stérile. La falsification de Derek semble être la seule chose qui lui permette de se ressaisir et ainsi ravaler toute l'amertume que lui inspire sa propre bêtise. Le lycanthrope de naissance plonge toujours Stiles dans une obligation de présence et c'est peut-être la première raison pour laquelle sa conscience a adopté son apparence pour lui asséner ses estocades de vérité ou autres questions dérangeantes.

— Tu veux que nous allions voir tes parents ?

— Non, lâche immédiatement Stiles.

Un éclat de panique fait subitement briller ses grands yeux d'ambre, chargés d'incertitude. L'ersatz ne change pourtant pas le cap de ses propositions.

— Lydia ou Isaac dans ce cas ? Peut-être que tu aimerais plutôt constater ce que sont devenus Erica et Boyd ? À moins que tu ne préfères te concentrer davantage sur le destin d'Alysson ?

Tout en demandant cela, l'entité conserve cette attitude débonnaire qui prend pourtant des tonalités malsaines dans l'esprit du suicidaire.

— Arrête ! s'insurge l'adolescent, blessé.

Il place ses mains sur ses oreilles, comme si cela allait suffire pour empêcher les propositions qu'on lui destine de l'atteindre en plein cœur. Une légère brise s'engouffre dans les feuillus constituant leur environnement. Les bras croisés sur son buste, le Derek de substitution regarde les ramures qui s'entrelacent au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il ne parle plus et attend simplement que l'adolescent retrouve sa sobriété. Le cadre forestier de leur discorde s'assoupit dans une lumière impersonnelle. Ils sont de nouveau dans ce paysage neutre de leur rencontre. La crispation de Stiles s'émousse malgré lui tandis que le changement d'ambiance s'impose à la simulation de ses perceptions.

— Je peux te montrer d'innombrables réalités et la seule chose qui t'anime est le désir d'ignorance. Tu ne regardes rien en face. Tu es lâche.

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation dans son attitude maîtrisée, le faux Derek continue de provoquer Stiles. L'embrasement émotionnel du garçon s'exprime derechef et sans recule. Ses yeux brillent de larmes acides tandis qu'il crie ses justifications. Sa voix semble amplifiée d'échos se répercutant entre rage et dépit :

— Oui ! Je suis lâche ! Et j'en ai plus qu'assez de supporter tout ça ! Je ne veux rien savoir de ce qui aurait pu être où de ce qui adviendra quand je ne serai plus là ! C'est justement pour cette raison que j'ai sauté !

L'entité demeure impavide et s'approche lentement de Stiles, faisant fi des négatives vibrations qui sapent l'instant.

— Dans le présent que tu as créé, tu n'es pas encore mort de cette chute. Malgré le sévère engagement de ton pronostic vital, la protection de Derek a fait son office. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles nous somme-là. En dépit des apparences, tu peux toujours choisir. Tu survis à la morsure de Scott ou tu décides de la rejeter.

Après cette déclaration, le loup-garou controuvé se met à marcher, décrivant un cercle autour de la position de l'adolescent. Celui-ci tente de l'ignorer, mais ses prunelles se dirigent instinctivement dans les rayons de son déplacement calculé. C'est pareil à un sombre décompte. Le stress gagne le moment pour lui conférer un caractère critique. Stiles rumine. Il lui faut un temps pour trouver matière à rétorquer. D'instinct, il opte pour le cynisme afin de s'adresser au concept qui a pris la forme d'un interlocuteur privilégié :

— Nous y voilà. Vivre ou mourir, quel choix cornélien, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme se fige et contemple le garçon avec lequel il entretient cette joute verbale, sans rien montrer de plus qu'une lassitude désarmante.

— J'ai la possibilité de me servir de ce non-temps que nous partageons afin de donner de la perspective aux conséquences et t'aider ainsi à épouser les bonnes causes.

Stiles se hérisse une nouvelle fois dans le refus.

— Quand est-ce que tu as oublié de t'acheter un cerveau, « Dernière parcelle de Ma vérité » ? Mon choix est déjà arrêté. J'ai sauté.

— Et tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui t'attend si tu survis à ça ? Parce que tu dois prendre en compte cette possibilité.

Le faux loup-garou souhaite instiller le doute en son alter ego et cela semble en partie fonctionner. Stiles s'agite de malaise et soupire d'agacement. Soudainement morose, il passe une main sur son front avant de fermer les yeux un instant.

— De toute façon, je suis piégé avec toi. Tu ne me laisseras pas mourir sans chercher à pourrir mes convictions.

— Je suis toi, tu ne peux pas me reprocher ton propre caractère, répond aussitôt l'autre, un sourire désabusé plaqué sur les traits du Derek qu'il singe.

L'adolescent expire de nouveau. Il se révèle déconfit et finit par lâcher caustiquement :

— Vas-y, montre-moi, monsieur je sais tout.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

_**RAR** : _

_**Didinou **: C'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir tes mots, merci et prend soin de toi. Bisous._

_**Julie-deolveira** : Un franche embrassade et un petit bisou sur la tempe pour toi Julie. Mille fois merci pour ta présence attachante et ta chaleur humaine. _

_**Neliia **: Tout d'abord, je te remercie pour ton commentaire. Oui, on part dans la psyché de Stiles mais le but initial n'est pas forcément de lui redonner envie de vivre. Si cela fait effectivement partie de l'intrigue, un autre mystère se tapis dans ce schéma et il se révélera petit à petit. Je n'en dis pas plus au risque de spoiler ma propre histoire lol. La seule chose que je m'autorise à te révéler pour répondre à ta question, c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas forcément que d'un choix de la part de Stiles. Une autre force est à l'œuvre dans l'accomplissement de son acte désespéré._

_Il est vrai que le suicide n'est pas un sujet facile à traiter, mais j'ai eu envie de le faire parce que je trouve que beaucoup de jeunes qui se sentent seuls en eux-mêmes pourraient avoir besoin d'une autre perspective pour relativiser leurs douleurs avant d'envisager un tel acte. Peut-être que lire ce genre d'histoire donnerait à d'éventuels lecteurs en souffrance, la force de se sauver eux même de ces pulsions qui semblent être une solution pour mettre un terme à leurs malheurs (quels qu'ils soient). _

_Enfin, c'est un sujet qui me tient à cœur car j'ai dû personnellement lutter contre l'envie d'en finir, plusieurs fois au cours de mon existence (de l'enfance jusqu'au début de la période de jeune adulte). J'espère humblement que cette fiction pourra aider d'une certaine manière. En traitant le phénomène à travers une expérience paranormale, cela me permet des paraboles qui donnent matière à faire profiter des réflexions que je me suis formulées pour tenter de m'en sortir, quand j'étais seul avec moi-même. Voilà le pourquoi du comment._

_Prend soin de toi. _

_**Weasley **: Je te remercie chaleureusement pour ton commentaire et l'appréciation générale que tu me confies là. Tes mots me touchent et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te répondre à part : merci tout plein. Sinon, j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire et ne t'ennuiera pas parce que ça met quand même du temps à se démêler tout ça._

_**Babylon **: Je peux comprendre ton scepticisme, les choses se passent rarement comme on les envisage et c'est l'une des raisons majeures pour laquelle le destin est perturbant, à plus d'un titre. La morsure n'est pas forcément à prendre au sens figuré. Lorsque l'on parle de la morsure du froid, vois-tu des dents de glace plantées dans une peau tiède ? hihihi. Le destin est quelque chose d'assez mystérieux, pourquoi devrait-il en être différemment concernant sa morsure ? En tout cas, un merci chaleureux pour tes mots motivants. Je nourris le vœu que cette suite ne de décevra pas, même si elle ne ressemble pas à ce que tu croyais. Merci encore et bien à toi. Biz_

* * *

**_Bonne continuation à vous tous. DbZ0_**


	4. Ultime éclat

_**Bonsoir à toutes celles et tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire,**_  
_**Voici la suite.**_  
_**Désolé, je n'ai pas fait de réponses au RAR, j'ai une migraine de tous les diables. Bisous et merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter le chapitre précédent. Vous êtes adorables.**_

_**DbZ0**_

* * *

**Ultime éclat**

Ils s'opposent et s'observent dans cet univers d'un blanc nacré. Au-delà du maintien qu'elle tente d'adopter pour faire face au dépit, l'âme de Stiles apparaît fragile et désappointée. L'adolescent scrute l'illusion de ce Derek tout en contrôle, sachant qu'il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire qui serait suffisamment percutant pour pourvoir la déstabiliser. Il a accepté d'explorer cette nouvelle dimension d'éventualité, pourtant, rien ne change. Le silence s'établit dans la jugeuse appréciation que les deux concepts se réservent au sein d'un espace dénué de particularité.

Stiles a envie d'intervenir, de railler ce détracteur qui a pris les traits de Derek afin de stimuler ses conditionnements. Il saisit cependant l'inutilité de ses propres réactions et se fait violence pour contraindre ses réflexes dans l'inexprimé. Le loup-garou fictif continue de le jauger, et le garçon adopte une attitude transparente. Il se veut défaitiste au point de ne plus rien évoquer d'autre qu'une triste renonciation. La capiteuse personnification de la conscience de Stiles lui sourit alors timidement avant de se ratatiner subitement.

Le jeune recule d'un pas, se ranimant dans la surprise qu'instille en lui ce revirement inattendu. L'imitation de Derek est en train de se métamorphoser en autre chose et son spectateur ne dévoile qu'une crainte contenue, tandis qu'il l'observe se transformer de manière fluide, presque vaporeuse. L'adolescent écarquille les yeux avant de froncer le regard. Il n'aime pas ce qui est sur le point de se passer et l'amertume se déverse dans son humeur pour l'obscurcir de ressentiment.

L'entité qui représente sa lucidité est en train de prendre les formes d'une jeune femme athlétique. Sa silhouette est généreuse, sportive et les vêtements qui recouvrent ses attributs les mettent en valeur pour en démontrer toute la dangerosité. C'est une combattante qui se matérialise devant Stiles, d'ailleurs, un arc apparaît dans son dos alors qu'elle se redresse. Les traits fins de son visage se précisent et le jeune semble horrifier de la reconnaître. Il contemple le beau minois qui lui fait désormais face, mais son ébahissement se teinte d'angoisse. Alyson est devant lui, ses longs cheveux bruns regroupés en une queue de cheval.

— Tu n'as pas le droit, bégaye le suicidaire, essoufflé d'inutile révolte.

Il ne peut détacher son regard de la nouvelle apparence qu'a emprunté l'entité pour s'adresser à lui. Tous les détails du visage d'Alyson sont respectés et les voir s'animer recèle quelque chose d'effrayant à l'endroit de Stiles. La jeune femme est magnifique. Ses yeux de biche pétillent de vie, son petit nez se fronce coquinement, ses pommettes saillantes remontent légèrement, tandis que ses lèvres ourlées s'étirent en un sourire affable. La jolie frimousse de l'archère est une invitation à parler. C'est pourtant elle qui prend la parole.

— Tu as accepté de savoir ce qu'il adviendra si la morsure de Scott fonctionne et que tu finis par te transformer en loup-garou. Cette apparence est un levier pour t'obliger à réfléchir, au-delà de la colère.

Un voile doux dans sa voix caressante, l'entité affirme cela en se drapant d'une attitude digne pour porter ses justifications. Stiles s'ébroue dans le refus et la simulation de son corps se tend sous l'impulsion des nouveaux doutes qui l'assiègent. Il souffre de voir Alyson, c'est douloureux de constater sa vitalité sachant qu'en réalité, sa camarade est décédée par sa faute. Il déglutit de culpabilité et fronce les sourcils tandis que ses paupières vibrent d'incertitude.

— Non, c'est à la limite nocif ce comportement. Je ne suis pas cruel, je ne suis pas comme ça.

Son regard s'embue de confusion et son affirmation est surtout destinée à se convaincre lui-même. Stiles tremblote de malaise et baisse les yeux. Il ne veut pas voir cette interlocutrice dont la seule présence ressemble à une flèche meurtrière plantée au cœur de ses ressentis. Il se replie sur lui-même une fraction de seconde, avant d'éprouver un subit regain de résistance. L'adolescent se redresse alors, et décide de faire quelques pas vers la jeune femme qui continue de se montrer avenante avec lui.

— Qui es-tu ?

À mesure qu'il avance, Stiles se renforce d'un sévère scepticisme. Sa démarche est menaçante, il n'est plus qu'à un mètre de sa comparse et celle-ci se détourne de lui pour échapper à sa dérangeante proximité. Le jeune s'arrête et sourit cyniquement tandis que la fausse chasseuse se poste à environ deux mètres de lui. Elle pince ses mains graciles sur ses hanches.

— Nous y revoilà.

L'entité soupire ensuite, forte d'un mystère qui continue d'échapper à la victime de ses incompréhensibles agissements.

— Je suis ce que je t'ai dit, ta dernière once de conscience. Je contiens toutes les extrapolations de tes identités et des liens qui les valident. L'apparence de ta mère m'a donné le pouvoir de t'insuffler le courage de te relever, celle de Derek m'a permis de t'obliger à t'insurger. Alyson sera davantage vouée à te faire admettre.

L'entité ne cherche pas se départir de ses responsabilités. Elle expose simplement ses intentions sans toutefois révéler l'essence de ses buts.

— Il y a autre chose, grogne Stiles entre ses dents. Pourquoi refuses-tu tout contact avec moi, depuis le début ?

Il postillonne et exige une réponse claire, un justificatif qui prenne du sens. Il réclame une explication nette des raisons aux souffrances morales et sentimentales que lui inflige cette part de lui le retenant prisonnier ici.

— Perspicace jusqu'au bout, c'est ça ?

La fausse Alyson se veut moqueuse et sa voix se pare de tonalités ironiques qui ont le don de hérisser son comparse. Elle poursuit son discours :

— Par le passé, tu t'es sacrifié pour retrouver ton père. Une partie de ta conscience s'est étendue dans les ombres d'un arbre mourant. Cette brèche a été l'entrée par laquelle un démon a pu s'infiltrer dans ta psyché pour te faire commettre tous ces crimes qui te rongent l'âme depuis. Cela nous a indiscutablement amenés à ce moment où tu as opté pour ta propre élimination. Chaque parcelle de ton vécu est reliée aux précédentes.

Elle énonce tout cela en se servant d'une dialectique précise, pour insoler l'historique des actes qui ont mené Stiles à la chute choisie dans le but de tirer une conclusion sur ses insupportables malheurs. Le jeune homme se raidit sous le poids des arguments qu'on lui renvoie. S'il perçoit là le discernement que sa conscience lui propose, il comprend également la diversion conceptuelle qu'elle lui impose pour conserver la primauté du secret qui entoure sa véritable nature.

— Qui es-tu ? Arrête de tourner autour du pot.

Stiles se veut intransigeant et ordonne agressivement. La chimère aux atours d'Alyson maintient une attitude sereine. Elle ne se montre aucunement bousculée par les comportements emportés de l'adolescent. Elle sourit courtoisement de le voir se débattre avec les incertitudes qu'il formule. Il semble qu'elle soit prête à faire face au moindre des états d'âme de son compagnon d'infortune. La jeune femme se représente, usant de ses mains pour décrire les contours de sa silhouette svelte, de sa tête à ses hanches. Quand elle reprend la parole, sa voix conserve cette pénible douceur.

— Je suis toi, dans tout ce que ça implique. Tu n'es plus celui de tes débuts, Mieczyslow. Tu as été au contact d'énergies qui t'ont dépassées. Tu as été modifié par tes expériences. Par conséquent, ta nature essentielle a également changé. On ne se relie pas au destin d'une source de magie ancestrale sans que cela n'ait pas la moindre conséquence.

Si les mots de l'entité sont déversés avec calme et pondération, ils prennent néanmoins l'allure d'une gifle de lucidité à l'endroit de Stiles. Le garçon semble réfléchir plus vite sous l'oppression des évidences et c'est avec réserve qu'il s'avance à murmurer son nouvel entendement :

— Qu'es-tu de plus dans ce cas ?

— Voilà la vraie question.

La fausse Alyson pointe son index en direction de son comparse, toujours douteur. Dans la foulée, elle lève son pouce pour le féliciter d'en être arrivé là dans son raisonnement et décide ensuite de se justifier.

— Je suis la démonstration de cette part de magie que tu contiens dans les ombres de ton identitaire. Je refuse toute forme d'union entre nous, car dès lors que cela aura lieu, nous retournerons dans le présent.

Stiles plisse les yeux pour continuer d'évaluer suspicieusement les notions qu'on lui révèle, comme s'il s'agissait là de clefs capables de déverrouiller les œillères faisant obstacle à sa clairvoyance. De son côté, la chasseuse artificielle semble attendre qu'une nouvelle prise de conscience s'établisse. Elle estime manifestement que cela tarde à arriver et c'est en adoptant une allure défiante qu'elle demande :

— Tu comprends ce que cela signifie ?

L'attention du jeune homme se concentre de nouveau sur l'entité et il acquiesce silencieusement, la méfiance persistant à assombrir les miroirs de son âme.

— Pourquoi me montrer toutes ces éventualités ? Est-ce seulement pour contredire mes regrets ?

Les questions posées par Stiles sont teintées d'amertume et laissent sous-entendre que si la réponse est « oui », toute cette mise en scène deviendra dès lors totalement spécieuse à ses yeux. Dans le ton portant ses interrogations s'esquisse la menace de son irrévocable abandon. La fausse Alysson se relève les épaules avec classe, comme si elle ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait. Sa désinvolture s'estompe toutefois dans la foulée et elle réplique :

— Tu dois l'apprendre tout seul.

Stiles se renfrogne, ses yeux se plissent de contrariété. Sa comparse fait quelque pas devant lui avant de choisir d'étoffer froidement ses propos.

— Je ne suis qu'un état virtuel de conscience augmentée qui permet la projection intemporelle de probabilités. Ta coopération n'est pas nécessaire pour faire quelques incursions dans de nouvelles réalités. Je suis un mode d'ouverture menant naturellement à d'autres dimensions et je vais en développer une maintenant, en te montrant le cours que prendront les événements, si tu survis à la morsure censée te sauver.

L'entité qui use des traits de la chasseuse se meut gracieusement pour venir empoigner l'arc qui est accroché dans son dos. Stiles ne s'est pas réellement laissé convaincre par l'argumentation de son interlocutrice et la voir se saisir de l'arme de prédilection de son amie le met sur ses gardes.

— Tu n'as que des malheurs à me dévoiler, grommèle le suicidaire, ombrageusement. L'apparence d'Alysson est une façon de me prévenir.

La personnification de la conscience de Stiles lui destine dès lors un haussement de sourcil qui ressemble à de l'arrogance. Elle empoigne son arc d'une main adroite et se tient à son corps comme s'il s'agissait d'une lance. Ses iris d'un brun sombre se font perçants tandis qu'elle reprend la parole :

— C'est aussi un moyen de pouvoir te dire ce que tu ne veux pas entendre. Il y a tant de vérités que tu connais, mais que tu ne souhaites pas explorer parce qu'elles blessent ton orgueil. Tu ne peux pas refuser au fantôme d'Alysson de te les asséner comme autant de vengeances méritées, puisque tu t'es jugé coupable de son décès.

La malice s'épand pernicieusement dans le comportement de la jeune femme. Stiles se révulse dans la négation. Affaibli par les mots qui l'ont percuté, il crispe sa mâchoire et soupire. Il se redresse ensuite dignement pour fustiger la messagère composée par sa psyché mourante.

— C'est vicieux.

— Stratégique, rétorque immédiatement l'archère lui faisant face.

Stiles sourit mesquinement.

— Tu as donc un but.

— Pourquoi crois-tu que nous en soyons là ?

L'entité confirme ainsi l'allégation de l'âme errante.

— Tu me manipules pour obtenir quelque chose de moi.

Cette fois-ci, le garçon accuse directement son interlocutrice. Il se détourne calmement d'elle, tandis que déception et amertume se disputent le droit de guider ses expressions faciales.

— Si c'est ce que tu envisages, il te faut savoir que je ne suis pas le démon qui a pris possession de toi et t'a transformé en ennemi. Il n'est définitivement plus associé à ton être, même s'il a laissé ses souillures en tes tréfonds.

Les justifications de la fausse Alyson sont destinées à rapatrier la vigilance de Stiles sur elle. Elle parvient à ses fins sans plus d'effort et le garçon fait volte-face pour subitement la fusiller du regard. Un éclat de regret brille dans ses prunelles, mais le froncement de son arcade sourcilière suggère que sa déception est plus forte. L'entité qui use de l'apparence d'Alyson prend immédiatement un caractère très sérieux et c'est avec le détachement des combattants de qualité qu'elle conclut froidement son discours :

— Tu as sacrifié une part de ta personne, et bien qu'elle ne t'appartienne plus, elle s'agite de ton choix de disparaître.

Stiles s'assombrit et fait un pas dans la direction de son opposante, toujours imperturbable. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un rictus mauvais lorsqu'il inspire pour reprendre la parole.

— Elle veut survivre contre ma volonté, murmure-t-il, provocateur.

L'entité se glace dans la sévérité et Stiles jubile un instant d'être parvenu à subtilement embrouiller le flegme dont elle se sert pour s'adresser à lui. Les mimiques de la jeune femme s'estompent pour ne dévoiler plus qu'une apparence rendue marmoréenne d'insensibilité.

— Tu n'as pas à décider pour elle, tu as perdu ce droit quand tu l'as cédé.

La déclaration de l'archère se fait incisive. Stiles se déstabilise une nouvelle fois. Il recule d'un pas malgré lui. Il ne comprend pas ce que signifie tout ça. Surpris, il relève la tête.

— Comment pourrait-elle survivre, si je meurs ?

Le garçon se retrouve incapable de camoufler l'incrédulité contenue dans son interrogation. La fausse Alyson se ressaisit de son arc et tend son bras gauche, de la même manière que si elle s'apprêtait à s'en servir, alors qu'elle ne possède rien pour alimenter d'éventuels tirs.

— C'est exactement l'objet de notre collaboration. C'est pourquoi nous devons visiter ces dimensions.

Tout en disant cela, elle pose les doigts de sa main droite sur la corde afin de bander l'arc. Concentrée, elle se focalise sur un point à côté de son comparse. Une flèche d'un noir d'encre se matérialise inopinément entre son index et son majeur. Le projectile est parfaitement positionné et l'archère tourne la tête vers Stiles qui déglutit de malaise. Les membres de la jeune femme demeurent verrouillés dans la direction qu'elle visait quelques secondes auparavant.

— Tu n'es pas encore irréversiblement détruit puisque ta conscience est maintenue hors du temps, annonce la combattante, inébranlable.

— Mais tu m'as donné le moyen d'arrêter ça. Il me suffit de te toucher pour que toute cette comédie cesse.

Malgré sa menace, Stiles demeure immobile, figé par la méfiance que lui inspire la présence de l'arme, prête à servir.

— Tu ne le feras pas.

La fausse chasseuse rétorque avec une assurance qui la pousse à se détourner de son ennemi de principe.

— Pas maintenant, renchérit-elle avant de tirer.

La flèche siffle dans l'air ambiant et c'est à grande vitesse qu'elle passe à moins d'un demi-mètre de l'épaule de Stiles, pour venir se ficher dans un obstacle invisible. L'éclairage des lieux vacille un instant et un son d'orage se répercute dans l'espace lumineux qu'ils occupent. Pris d'un incontrôlable réflexe, l'adolescent a fermé les yeux, mais sa curiosité le pousse à se retourner vivement pour visualiser ce que l'entité cherchait à faire avec ce tir. Le projectile paraît en sustentation, planté à l'équerre dans un mur translucide, situé à une courte distance. L'endroit de l'impact s'assombrit rapidement pour se fêler et décrire un écran se précisant en fissures d'ombres.

La sagette semble aspirée dans les craquelures qu'elle a contribué à faire naître. Des lézardes noires apparaissent, courent un peu partout et s'arborescent à vive allure pour commencer à figurer un cube autour de Stiles et de sa conscience déguisée en Alyson. À l'intérieur, la lumière faiblit de plus en plus et l'encre qui coule des fêlures déborde de partout, se répand instantanément comme une vague d'ombres donnant consistance à ce nouveau décor qui se développe de façon totalement inédite.

Il fait frais. Ils sont dans une cave à peine éclairée. Les murs ont une texture bétonnée et luisent d'une fine couche d'humidité. Stiles tourne la tête vers la seule source de lumière des lieux. C'est une lucarne rectangulaire entravée de barreaux. Elle est en hauteur et touche presque le plafond. Des armoires métalliques sont disposées derrière lui, mais le regard du visiteur demeure obstinément rivé vers la cage qui se matérialise à sa droite. Ils sont dans le sous-sol de la clinique vétérinaire du Docteur Deaton et le garçon tourne sur lui-même pour observer tout cela d'un œil sérieux. Il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre et c'est juste stressant.

Quand son regard tombe sur son accompagnante, celle-ci replace élégamment son arc dans son dos et l'enjoint à observer ce qui se passe dans la cellule de détention. Le jeune homme ignore pour qu'elle raison il coopère, mais il finit par s'approcher des barreaux pour focaliser son attention sur le lit d'appoint. Un garçon négligé semble se reposer au-dessus des couvertures. Il est recroquevillé sur lui-même et sa respiration se fait lente, régulière. Stiles a un mauvais pressentiment, mais décide de l'éteindre pour se donner les moyens d'appréhender ce qui se joue là. C'est à ce moment qu'il voit, qu'il comprend et cela le percute si violemment qu'il en est rendu muet. C'est lui qui se trouve sur cette couche. Il ne dort pas, mais laissé amorphe, il contemple le néant d'un air absent. La fausse Alyson choisit ce moment pour intervenir :

— Cela fait trois mois que tu as sauté de la falaise. La morsure a fonctionné, mais tu es dans un état catatonique la plupart du temps. Rien ne te fait plus réagir si ce n'est l'instinct primaire du loup-garou que tu es devenu. Tu es enfermé ici depuis ta sortie du coma, le jour de ta première pleine lune.

L'explication est concise, efficace. L'imagination de Stiles se met immédiatement en branle et il se retrouve à présumer de l'enchaînement d'événements qui l'ont conduit ici. Horrifié, il ne parvient pas à détacher son attention de son double survivant, de cet être végétatif qui continue d'exister par instinct plus que par volonté. L'archère qui a ouvert le passage vers cette dimension poursuit son discours d'une voix claire.

— Le shérif et Scott viennent te visiter tous les jours. Ils ont l'espoir que te raconter des bribes de passé pourra faire revenir un fils, un frère, un ami. Mais cela s'avère totalement infructueux. L'adolescent que tu vois là ne comprend plus rien. Si tu veux mon avis, il tient plus du légume que de l'humain.

Stiles se retourne vivement vers son interlocutrice et la dévisage un instant avant de rediriger son attention en direction de la cage dans laquelle son futur s'oublie.

— Si mon corps survit à la morsure, mon identité mourra quoi qu'il en soit.

Le garçon expire, interdit et perturbé au-delà de ce qu'il peut admettre.

— Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour que tu comprennes ça que nous sommes ici.

La chasseuse de synthèse conserve une attitude sobre et concentrée de la même façon que si elle était à l'affut de la moindre perception de changement dans ses alentours. Sa voix se fait murmurante :

— Écoute, Derek arrive.

Elle regarde le plafond et souffle ses mots tandis que la clochette d'alarme fixée à la porte d'entrée du cabinet tinte faiblement jusqu'à eux. Le plan sur lequel s'animent Stiles et sa conscience personnifiée semble soudainement s'élever alors que le décor reste intact. Ils sont hissés dans les airs, pareil à un ascenseur invisible qui les porte, les fait monter pour pénétrer la limite supérieure de la pièce et ainsi changer d'étage. Stiles ressent la froideur du béton tandis qu'il passe au travers. Le désagréable laisse toutefois place à la curiosité alors qu'il débouche dans la salle de consultation du vétérinaire.

Ça sent les antiseptiques. Le jeune homme reconnaît instantanément l'endroit. Il s'est retrouvé ici suffisamment de temps au cours de ses derniers mois, pour connaître la configuration de la pièce. Il n'a pas besoin de la remarquer pour savoir qu'une table d'opération en inox longe le mur à sa gauche, qu'un chariot sur lequel reposent des ustensiles stériles est posté non loin. Il n'est pas nécessaire à Stiles d'étudier les lieux pour en saisir les infimes détails. Les vieilles vitrines en bois dans lesquelles Allan range ses affaires et autres distillats de druide. Le tabouret, les machines dont il se sert afin de préciser ses diagnostics, tout est familier pour l'adolescent. En fait, il concentre davantage sa vigilance sur la porte menant à la pièce dans laquelle on l'a conduit pour qu'il soit témoin de quelque chose.

Il tend l'oreille, s'ingénie à saisir ce que disent les voix qui résonnent dans la salle d'accueil attenante. Ça gronde, ça veut persuader, mais l'ouïe du jeune n'est pas suffisamment sensible pour comprendre le sens des propos échangés. Il se retourne vers la fausse Alyson qui patiente silencieusement en scrutant ses réactions. Contrarié, Stiles soupire et se détourne de son accompagnante. La porte s'ouvre dans la foulée. Un homme à la peau d'ébène se présente dans l'embrasure. Portant une blouse blanche, Allan pénètre le cabinet de consultation avant d'inviter son hôte à le suivre. L'émissaire est soucieux.

Derek a les mains dans les poches de l'éternelle veste en cuir dont il se vêt lorsqu'il joue à l'humain normal. Sa démarche est toujours aussi bourrue, pourtant, quelque chose dans son attitude vient fragiliser le maintien qu'il se donne. Il fronce ses épais sourcils et se dévoile d'une humeur massacrante, toutefois, ce n'est pas ça qui attire le regard de Stiles. Non, ce qui accroche sa surveillance, c'est son front luisant, c'est cette fièvre anormale pour quelqu'un de sa condition. Les beaux iris verts du lycanthrope de naissance brillent d'un mal qu'il camoufle maladroitement dans la hargne. Si son épaisse mâchoire velue est contractée, Derek n'en paraît que plus exténué.

— J'ai besoin de vos préparations doc, je… je ne… c'est trop douloureux, c'est insupportable.

Le jeune homme bafouille tout en cherchant des yeux son compère qui s'affaire déjà à regrouper quelques fioles opaques, dans lesquelles il conserve des principes actifs de plantes. Allan fait un sérieux mouvement de tête pour commander au lycanthrope de se mettre assis sur la table d'intervention, tandis qu'il pose ses ingrédients sur son plan de travail. L'homme-loup s'exécute sans rien ajouter. Il est mal en point et cela le rend encore plus taiseux qu'à l'accoutumée. Son allure athlétique paraît atteinte d'une invisible déficience. Stiles s'alarme d'une façon totalement aveugle.

— Si tu étais moins obstiné, je pourrais te guérir pour de bon Derek.

Mécontent, le druide pratique un subtil mélange de solutions diverses à l'aide de pipettes. Il verse des quantités précises de chaque principe dont il a besoin dans un bécher en verre silicaté, puis il remue le tout manuellement, faisant tourbillonner la mixture translucide afin d'en homogénéiser les vertus.

— Laisse-moi t'opérer.

Sa revendication est légitime et l'émissaire se tourne vers son patient pour lui apporter le breuvage réclamé. Suant et fébrile, Derek saisit brusquement le récipient. Il le porte urgemment à sa bouche cerclée de poils coupés courts, et avale ce qu'il contenait en quelques gorgées avides. Il ne montre aucun écœurement se contentant d'exprimer un inquiétant soulagement. Il expire de façon sonore et passe le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres généreuses, avant d'ouvrir ses yeux dont les pupilles se dilatent exagérément. Il gronde alors un « non » caverneux qui contrarie davantage le soignant lui faisant face.

Allan lui retire vivement le bécher des mains et s'agace hautainement au constat de la terrible obstination dont fait preuve son patient lupin. Celui-ci se contente de maintenir sa position et observe simplement l'homme de science s'activer à ranger le matériel dont il vient de se servir pour lui concocter un remède manifestement provisoire. Tout en replaçant les fioles dans l'armoire où il les conserve habituellement, le druide expose ses arguments :

— Les drogues que je te donne sont à des dosages de plus en plus forts. Ta capacité de régénération s'adapte trop rapidement.

L'homme noir ferme le compartiment de la vitrine qu'il vient d'ordonner et traverse la présence de la fausse Alysson. Celle-ci ne cille pas, continuant de regarder la scène de façon à ce que Stiles en fasse de même. L'adolescent se laisse complètement absorber par ce qui se passe entre Allan et Derek, il est totalement focalisé sur leurs échanges. L'émissaire se place devant le loup-garou, toujours assis sur la table d'intervention, les jambes ballantes.

— Je vais finir par devoir employer des concentrations mortelles, même pour toi.

Une expression dont la gravité ne fait aucun doute vient souligner l'avertissement du vétérinaire à son patient métamorphe.

— Je refuse de t'empoisonner sous prétexte d'apaiser ta douleur, Derek. Je suis un soignant pas un dealer, conclut-il austèrement.

Le loup-garou baisse le regard et dévoile toute sa contrariété. Il rejette manifestement l'idée de se laisser convaincre et secoue négativement la tête avant de plonger ses yeux de prédateur dans les perles d'onyx qui le fustigent. Derek grogne agressivement entre ses dents, faisant preuve d'une retenue défaillante.

— Je ne vous demande pas de m'euthanasier par overdose, mais de me soulager.

Il crispe ses doigts sur les rebords lisses de son assise, son corps est tendu de faiblesse. De son côté, Stiles fait quelques pas dans le but de s'approcher de ses deux amis pour lesquels il sait sa présence indétectable. C'est ainsi qu'il constate la préoccupante consternation du médecin au teint chocolat. Allan soupire de dépit.

— La mort est pourtant la seule finalité qui s'offre à toi si tu persistes sur cette voie

Le druide tourne ensuite le dos à son malade, avec pour objectif de déplacer une machine montée sur roulette pour la rapprocher précautionneusement de la table d'opération. Stiles constate qu'elle est pourvue d'un moniteur qui ne paraît pas de la première génération. Le plastique constituant son épaisse carlingue a jauni avec le temps et l'appareil semble tout simplement sortir d'une autre époque. Son transport fait un bruit désagréable, mais le jeune n'oublie pas ce qui vient d'être dit. Son être éthérique se met à vibrer d'affolement. Il jette un coup d'œil apeuré en direction de Derek qui semble un tantinet groggy par les substances qu'il a ingérées. L'homme-loup est obligé de se tenir fermement pour ne pas vaciller.

— Retire ton maillot, je vais te faire une échographie, commande le docteur.

Une attitude stricte vient supporter l'autorité de soignant dont l'émissaire a le secret. Butté, Derek n'est pas prêt à coopérer d'emblée et l'homme au teint d'ébène est contraint d'insister pour parvenir à ses fins.

— Je veux voir l'évolution du problème.

Tout en contournant la table, Allan se dirige vers les fenêtres et rabaisse l'orientation des lamelles composant les stores. Dans la semi-obscurité qui en résulte, Derek ôte sa veste en cuir noir d'un mouvement las et la pose délicatement à ses côtés. Il lui est difficile de retirer son maillot de corps et il se crispe de douleur tandis qu'il dévoile son torse amaigri quoique toujours musculeux. Pendant ce temps, le docteur en profite pour allumer les spots au-dessus de la table et mettre en route le vieil échographe dont il va bientôt se servir.

Stiles est perturbé, il ignore ce qui atteint le loup-garou. Il sait seulement que cela lui fait mal de le voir ainsi. La condition de Derek l'obnubile. Il paraît fatigué, son teint est cireux, ses yeux hypnotiques sont creux, comme s'il ne dormait pas plus de deux ou trois heures par nuit. Le dernier héritier de la famille Hale à l'air désincarné et semble se poser en simple spectateur de son étiolement. Le dos arrondi sous le poids d'invisibles fardeaux, il s'affaisse sur lui-même. Passif, l'homme-loup se contente ainsi d'attendre que l'émissaire ait fini d'installer son matériel. Quand il se retrouve à se crisper sous l'assaut d'une nouvelle torture intérieure, son invisible observateur panique littéralement.

L'adolescent est désemparé, il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire pour apaiser. Il tourne furtivement le regard vers la simulation de son ancienne amie. Elle lui réserve une œillade équivoque et Stiles secoue la tête pour mieux focaliser son attention dans la direction de Derek. Il ne veut pas le perdre de vue. Le lycanthrope a posé sa main droite sur son bras gauche et les traits de son visage sont tirés par l'élancement qu'il tente d'encaisser tant bien que mal. Pendant ce temps, Allan paramètre les réglages qu'il souhaite dans l'interface vieillotte du dispositif médical.

L'homme en blouse blanche ne tarde pas à revenir vers son patient et pose une main compassionnelle sur son avant-bras. Ils se regardent et le druide enjoint doucement le lycanthrope à lâcher son épaule pour lui laisser libre accès à son buste. Le visage de Derek est froissé d'un martyre contredit, mais il se montre néanmoins coopératif. Allan applique un peu de gel sur la tête de la sonde convexe et use de l'excès pour enduire la peau de Derek. Il masse négligemment le sternum du lycanthrope, la naissance de son pectoral gauche. Le patient siffle entre ses dents alors que ses paupières sont crispées sous l'assaut d'un nouveau pique de douleur.

Le docteur Deaton ne tarde pas à passer l'instrument de détection à l'endroit où il sait qu'il est nécessaire de chercher. Faisant abstraction des réactions du loup-garou, il contemple l'écran qui permet la retranscription en temps réels de l'état des tissus biologiques. Stiles se déplace légèrement pour pouvoir regarder, lui aussi. Il ne comprend rien à l'image qui s'affiche, il faut décidément un diplôme pour pouvoir reconnaître les divers éléments observés par ce biais. Derek soupire une nouvelle fois et éponge son front suant, tandis que le vétérinaire saisit un cliché de la situation.

Allan essuie ensuite le matériel et tend un papier absorbant à son patient. Celui-ci tamponne distraitement les résidus de gel qui humidifient sa peau et s'en débarrasse fissa. Le stress de Stiles ne fait que gagner en ampleur. De l'avis du témoin invisible qu'il est, l'annonce du diagnostic semble s'attarder. Le druide étudie soigneusement l'échographie, prend rapidement des mesures et les compare avec des épreuves antérieures. Quand il a fini, il revient sur l'image qu'il vient de saisir et tourne la tête vers le loup-garou.

— C'est là, intervient l'émissaire qui désigne une région spécifique sur le cliché affiché à l'écran.

Derek ne semble pas réellement intéressé par le fait de comprendre ce qui se produit en son sein. Stiles contemple la scène et retient les bouffées d'émotions que lui inspire cette version future de l'homme dont il est silencieusement épris. Le Docteur Deaton montre une forme d'ovale sombre au centre du moniteur. Cette sorte de petit œuf gris renferme une minuscule aiguille d'un blanc lumineux. Le lycanthrope acquiesce vaguement à cette vision. Il semble que si la douleur est plus facile à encaisser pour lui, la contrepartie soit un état second qui le déconnecte légèrement de la réalité. Stiles détourne son regard, il n'aime pas du tout ça.

— Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ton corps n'arrive pas à l'éliminer et s'en défend.

Le soignant insiste et se sert de l'occasion d'expliquer pour obliger son patient à rester concentré sur le présent. À l'évidence, Derek est contraint de faire un effort pour maintenir sa tête et l'empêcher de dodeliner. Il parvient non sans difficulté à combattre l'effet psychotrope de la mixture qu'on lui a prescrit et c'est sans conviction qu'il continue d'écouter ce que son allié a à lui dire.

— Ce que tu vois là, c'est la gangue qui s'est formée autour de l'éclat que j'ai eu le malheur d'oublier quand je t'ai rabouté de ta chute. En moins d'un mois, elle a quasiment doublé de volume.

Le druide se montre sérieux, investit, espérant que cela ouvrira les yeux de cette tête de mule qui est assise à côté de lui. Il se retourne totalement vers son patient et poursuit l'exposé de son diagnostic.

— Elle durcit et prend de plus en plus de place. Si elle grossit davantage, elle empêchera bientôt ton cœur de fonctionner. Vu la vitesse de progression, il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps. C'est urgent, je dois intervenir pour retirer l'éclat.

Il conclut cela en exprimant une inquiétude pondérée sur la base du détachement que lui confère sa formation de chirurgien. Pourtant le loup-garou de naissance persévère manifestement dans le refus d'être opéré.

— C'est toujours non, répond-il gravement.

Il fronce les sourcils de contrariété et expire bruyamment sa déconvenue. Comme pour faire diversion, il se ressaisit de son maillot de corps qu'il défroisse dans la foulée, avec des gestes imprécis.

— Derek, persiste le docteur avant d'être interrompu dans son élan.

— J'ai dit, non.

La voix de l'homme-loup est autoritaire, sans appel. Irascible, il s'est subitement tendu de colère et vise l'émissaire avec cet air menaçant qui le prévient de l'inutilité de s'appesantir sur le sujet. Sa décision est irrévocable. Toujours assis sur la table d'opération en inox, il renifle avant de renfiler négligemment son vêtement. Allan le regarde d'un œil incrédule.

— Alors tu vas vraiment te laisser mourir.

Il est incapable d'accepter ce choix et toute son attitude transpire cet état de fait. Derek lève un sourcil, défiant silencieusement le médecin. Ce dernier se détourne de l'irritation que suscite en lui son patient et commence à ranger son matériel de visualisation médicale. Prisonnier de son inconsistance, Stiles est figé dans l'interdiction. Il ne comprend pas et se montre perdu devant la résolution dont fait preuve Derek. Pourquoi prend-il cette décision aux allures d'absurdité ? Pourquoi préfère-t-il mourir plutôt que subir une simple intervention chirurgicale ? Horrifié, il cherche la personnification de sa conscience et découvre que la fausse Alyson étudie imperturbablement ses réactions.

— Ça ne le fera pas revenir, tu sais, déclare le vétérinaire.

Il a fini de replacer l'échographe dans le coin de la pièce où il est habituellement rangé. Derek se remet difficilement debout et malgré l'effet des analgésiques, il conserve cette attitude inflexible qui le caractérise. Stiles a l'impression de suffoquer et écarquille les yeux. L'émissaire à la peau d'ébène semble quant à lui incapable de se résoudre à baisser les bras. Il réfléchit afin de trouver des arguments susceptibles d'infléchir l'invraisemblable volonté du loup-garou qui le consulte.

— C'est complètement irrationnel.

Ce constat s'adresse plus à lui-même qu'à son indécrottable patient, et c'est avec incrédulité que le docteur se meut pour éteindre les halogènes installés au-dessus de la table d'intervention. Il se dirige ensuite vers les fenêtres. Derek rétorque durement :

— C'est mon choix.

Il réajuste sa veste en cuir sur ses épaules avant d'essuyer une nouvelle fois son front fiévreux. De son côté, le druide replace les rideaux à lamelles dans une position permettant au jour d'éclairer les lieux. Sa voix est douce lorsqu'il demande :

— Pourquoi le fais-tu ?

Allan revient précautionneusement vers le lycanthrope. Derek se rembrunit et paraît subitement mélancolique. Il baisse la tête pour regarder ses groles et commence à baragouiner.

— Cet éclat d'os qui est piégé en ma chair, c'est la dernière parcelle du vrai Stiles.

Ces mots sont portés par une douleur qui va au-delà de l'organique et la forme éthérique de l'adolescent se bouleverse d'en ressentir les vifs reflets en lui. C'est comme un coup de poing capable de broyer jusqu'à son âme et il se découvre infichu de résister à la vague destructrice qui fond sur ses émotions. Les larmes dévalent ses joues. Le loup-garou continue de se justifier.

— Vous savez mieux que quiconque que le corps qui vit enfermé dans votre cave n'est plus le fils du shérif. Il a mangé ses propres excréments, doc.

Écœuré, le lycanthrope soupire et tourne la tête en direction de la fenêtre pour échapper à la compassion du druide, comme si cela lui donnait la force de poursuivre ses confidences. Subitement affaibli, il expire difficilement.

— Cette écharde mortelle que détient mon cœur est le dernier vestige humain de mon… de mon ami. Je ne veux pas le perdre, je ne peux pas.

Derek grogne ensuite afin de résister à la montée d'émotivité entrainant le vacillement de sa stature. Mieczyslow est complètement défait. Tout est de sa faute, il ne fait jamais rien comme il faudrait. Sa propre mort, soi-disant calculée, est un ratage intégral. Il s'affaisse dans de sourds sanglots et continue cependant d'orienter son attention sur le visage de l'homme dont il est amoureux.

— C'est en train de te tuer à petit feu, susurre Allan, empathique et compréhensif.

Derek se raidit et tente de se montrer plus digne qu'il ne le peut vraiment. L'éclat de douleur qui domine le miroitement de ses yeux trahit l'agressivité dont il s'affuble pour se donner le courage de parler.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste, si je ne l'ai plus ?

La voix du dernier héritier du clan Hale se fait grondante, à la limite du trémolo alarmé que le jeune homme contient à la seule force de sa résignation.

— Scott, Malia, Lydia, Liam, Noah... ta meute, déclare immédiatement l'émissaire.

Il se retrouve soudainement désœuvré face à l'ampleur de la dépossession que lui avoue son patient. Souffrant, Derek se détourne de l'évidence devant laquelle le druide veut le mettre. Il fait quelques pas incertains et s'assoit sur le tabouret de comptoir posté non loin. Il essuie une nouvelle fois son front et ses sourcils se froncent avant d'adopter ces formes de virgules qui donnent à son regard un air d'abattement.

— Vous savez la vérité sur moi doc, vous la connaissez.

Le loup-garou est essoufflé par l'effort de contention nécessaire pour combattre sa sensibilité à fleur de malheur, lui interdire de s'exprimer. Allan n'est pas certain de bien comprendre où veut en venir son interlocuteur. S'il a assisté à plusieurs de ses défections, il l'a toutefois rarement vu aussi sérieusement pessimiste. Il s'approche de quelques pas et accroche ses pouces dans les poches latérales de sa blouse de consultation.

— Tu parles de tes véritables sentiments envers le fils Stilinski ?

La question est posée avec douceur, sans l'once d'un quelconque début de jugement, mais Derek se renfrogne et hoche négativement la tête.

— Non, je parle de ce qu'ils signifient, répond rauquement le lycanthrope, peinant à rester placide.

Stiles continue de sangloter dans l'invisible. Tout cela paraît si crédible et à la fois, tellement fou. L'émissaire se rapproche de l'animal blessé que lui évoque le loup-garou et cherche à obtenir son attention en se mettant subtilement sur la trajectoire de son regard baissé. L'homme à la peau sombre se montre compréhensif et malgré tout déterminé à faire entendre raison à son jeune ami.

— Derek, tu te culpabilises à tort et à outrance. Tu n'es en rien responsable de la décision de Stiles d'en finir.

Ces derniers mots sont lâchés au travers d'un chuchotement qui parvient néanmoins à bouleverser le loup-garou de naissance. L'affliction redessine ses traits un instant avant de laisser la place à l'expression d'une rage destructrice. Derek fusille Allan de son regard vert qui semble lancer des éclairs. Le druide se recule subtilement pour encaisser la vague de colère qui entoure son patient.

— Si j'avais accepté tout de suite d'être son compagnon, il n'aurait jamais sauté, jamais.

La voix du loup-garou est saturée de douloureux graves tandis qu'il crache vertement cette certitude. Il renifle, exprimant un dédain qu'il se destine à lui-même et renchérit :

— Au lieu de ça, je n'ai pas avoué la vérité à Stiles, j'ai refusé de l'aimer parce qu'il m'exaspérait, et j'ai oublié de le protéger de ses certitudes.

Derek se juge si durement et cela s'exprime au travers d'une violente haine de lui-même. L'émissaire déglutit de malaise tandis que la présence éthérique de Stiles s'écrabouille dans la catastrophe.

— Il lui est arrivé tellement de saloperies par ma faute et voilà où nous en sommes, reprend le lycanthrope, dépité. J'ai perdu mon âme sœur à tout jamais, parce que j'ai été incapable de lui reconnaître le droit de me guérir du passé.

Derek gronde pour retenir la fureur qui le crispe et s'épand en ses veines tel un poison meurtrier. Une nouvelle pointe de douleur fige inopinément Derek et refroidit instantanément le volcan de ses émotions. Une insupportable hantise paraît miroiter dans ses iris cristallins. Les intimes blessures sur lesquelles le loup-garou s'est construit sont subitement à vif et il se retrouve à batailler contre lui-même pour contraindre dans l'inapparent, l'ampleur du désastre qui pourrit ses intentions. Le Dr Deaton est désarmé et camoufle à grand-peine, la sensation d'irréparable qui l'investit pernicieusement.

— Je suis insensé, Allan, totalement vide, résume fragilement Derek, au bout de ses poumons. Vouloir faire de Paige ma louve n'a été que le début d'une suite de dérives aberrantes, à cause desquelles j'ai fini par tout perdre.

Cette conclusion s'impose à travers un souffle rageur, et l'homme-loup s'enferme dans l'hargneuse démonstration de toutes ces choses qu'il se reproche aveuglément. Accablé, il place ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir. Malgré tous ses efforts pour tenter de rester digne, il paraît seulement démis, perdu et incurable. Une impression de fatalité alourdit l'atmosphère et Stiles n'a plus envie de savoir. Il est érodé de regrets. Les larmes virtuelles qu'il déverse-là n'apaisent en rien les entailles d'amour inassouvi qui déchirent le tissu même de son âme.

— Tu n'as pas tout perdu, tu as gagné une nouvelle famille, murmure le vétérinaire, soudainement dépassé par l'état d'esprit que lui révèle son patient d'habitude si taiseux.

Le médecin prend à cœur d'essayer d'apaiser les implacables constats qu'on lui confie, mais cela ne semble pas fonctionner. Derek se redresse et expire toute la dérision qu'il éprouve en conséquence des mots d'Allan. Il réplique de façon brutale :

— Non. Ma famille, c'était seulement Stiles. C'est lui qui m'a relié aux autres, à chaque fois, depuis le premier jour.

La gravité dont fait preuve Derek lui permet de s'imposer, comme s'il détenait l'unique vérité envisageable. Ses attitudes se verrouillent ainsi de manière inattendue. Il exprime par ce biais qu'il n'y a plus à discuter. Il se lève ensuite et fait quelques pas vers la sortie avant de se retourner en direction du soignant qui lui fournit son traitement antidouleur.

— Si vous êtes aussi perspicace que vous le laisser sous-entendre, vous savez que c'est la vérité.

Sa déclaration est rude, et le lycanthrope chancèle légèrement sous l'assaut d'un imprévisible élancement qu'il parvient à faire passer pour futile. Allan soupire avant de se réapproprier la parole d'un ton dépité :

— Je ne peux pas accepter pour autant ta décision.

— Je ne vous demande pas votre avis pour la prendre, riposte le loup-garou, intransigeant. Je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Je veux garder l'éclat d'os de Stiles dans mon cœur, même si ça me tue. Je souhaite seulement que vous apaisiez ma souffrance, le temps que ça prendra pour m'achever.

Le regard de Derek devient catégorique tandis que toute sa stature se verrouille dans la tyrannie avec laquelle il la gère. Il cligne des paupières, mais ignore magistralement la sensation qui en est l'origine dans le seul but d'affirmer physiquement sa décision. Perturbé, le docteur Deaton se retrouve bizarrement à acquiescer, malgré ce que lui dicte sa conscience, en dépit du gâchis qu'il pressent.

* * *

_A suivre_


	5. Les cendres de l'avenir

**_Bonjour à tous et Bonne année 2020. Puisse ce nouveau cycle continuer de vous grandir et vous apporter joies, bonheur et santé à vous et à tous vos proches. _**

**_DbZ0_**

_PS : RAR en bas._

* * *

**Les cendres de l'avenir**

— Stop, ça suffit !

Stiles hurle ces mots avec une énergie guidée par la désolation. Tout se fige soudainement dans le cabinet de consultation du Docteur Deaton. La fausse Alyson fronce les sourcils avant de traverser la silhouette du Vétérinaire mis en pause, et vient se poster en face de Stiles qui la fustige du regard tandis que les larmes continuent d'inonder silencieusement ses joues. L'entité demande alors sérieusement :

— Pourquoi refuses-tu de voir la conclusion de cette possibilité ?

— Tu utilises ce que je ressens pour Derek.

Une expression coléreuse repeint le minois de l'adolescent tandis qu'il crache agressivement son ressentiment.

— Depuis le début, tu modifies les conditions, mais tout nous ramène toujours vers lui. Tu me tortures le cœur, sans fin. Ça suffit, arrête de me manœuvrer.

Stiles est essoufflé entre rage et tristesse, prisonnier de son exaspération. L'entité qui a pris les traits de la jeune chasseuse du clan Argent demeure néanmoins stoïque devant cette vive démonstration de contestation, cette accusation directe.

— Je ne te manipule pas. Je choisis seulement des séquences du temps qui révèlent des faits importants.

Elle affirme cela sans s'émouvoir le moins du monde. Stiles recule d'un pas. Il doit s'interdire d'exprimer la violence que lui inspire l'imposture l'ayant conduit ici. Il gonfle les joues avant de se mordre la lippe. Il n'a jamais désiré baffer la véritable Alyson, mais l'hypocrisie de cette imitation réaliste qui l'accompagne depuis un moment suscite en lui une colère qui ressemble à de l'aveuglement.

— Alors pourquoi me guides-tu inlassablement auprès de ce satané loup-garou ? Pourquoi essaies-tu de me faire croire qu'il m'aime ?

Les questions de Stiles sont vomies dans un mélange d'horripilation et d'inconsolable chagrin. D'un geste désinvolte, il désigne Derek, toujours figé près de la porte de sortie. La fausse chasseuse prend une attitude sévère. Elle examine scrupuleusement l'état de son impressionnable interlocuteur.

— Il a sauté dans le vide pour mourir avec toi, se contente-t-elle de répondre.

Les yeux du jeune s'agrandissent de surprise avant de se plisser sous l'impulsion d'un refus borné. Stiles hoche négativement la tête et serre les mâchoires à s'en péter les molaires. Il se rapproche de cette personnification de sa conscience et lui montre tout le dégoût qu'elle lui inspire.

— Tu sembles tellement tout savoir, hein.

Insolent et provocateur, Stiles se rapproche légèrement pour susurrer ces mots. Ce sont pourtant toutes ses faiblesses qui se manifestent dans ses comportements et l'entité fait discrètement sourire le joli faciès d'Alyson. Elle riposte sur un ton égal et dépourvu de la moindre animosité.

— J'énonce simplement des faits.

Lassé, Stiles soupire et se retrouve à détailler l'attitude de l'homme dont il est épris. En pause dans cette dimension supposée contenir les événements d'un futur probable, le loup-garou dévoile une inébranlable résolution. L'adolescent essuie ses joues et renifle pour la énième fois.

— Derek a préféré t'accompagner dans ta chute plutôt que d'en être l'impuissant témoin, intervient la simulation de sa camarde.

Grâce à ces arguments, elle parvient à rapatrier l'attention de Stiles vers elle. Le jeune lui montre méfiance et scepticisme, mais elle ignore cela sans avoir à faire un quelconque effort d'acceptation. Froide, logique, imperturbable, l'entité poursuit l'exposé du résumé des faits.

— C'est ensemble que vous vous êtes écrasés au bas de la falaise. Vos essences se sont mélangées dans le processus. Que tu l'entendes ou non, Derek fait désormais partie de toi à un niveau quantique. C'est pour cette raison que les univers que nous visitons sont principalement focalisés sur lui.

Stiles ne sait pas ce qu'il doit penser de cet argumentaire. Il a juste l'impression d'être totalement largué par les rebondissements de cette invraisemblable expérience. Il est si fatigué, tellement remué par ce que lui révèlent ces incursions au cœur d'autres dimensions. Et puis, il se souvient subitement que tout cela n'est pas un rêve, une petite histoire qu'il se raconte au cœur de ses obsessionnels tourments ou une simple projection de son imaginaire. En réalité, son esprit est en suspension dans l'intemporel, car son corps broyé aux pieds d'une falaise est sur le point de s'éteindre à tout jamais. En vérité, le loup-garou qui hante son cœur n'est pas ici, figé dans la reconstitution du cabinet vétérinaire d'Allan Deaton, mais à côté de lui, complètement désarticulé. L'adolescent suffoque, il a l'impression de se dissoudre dans ses propres paradoxes, et il lui faut un temps pour reprendre le fils de pensées moins catastrophées.

— Quelle que soit l'issue, Derek finit par mourir des conséquences de mon suicide, susurre-t-il avant de déglutir.

— Oui.

La fausse Alyson demeure placide. De son côté, le garçon essaie maladroitement de camoufler ses craintes. Il a mal. Il ignore s'il possède le courage de se confronter à tout ce qu'il a été incapable de voir avant de prendre la décision de s'éliminer. La chasseuse artificielle tend sa main devant elle. Même si cela en a l'air, ce n'est pas une invitation à la suivre ou la toucher. Stiles recule subtilement. Une flèche blanche apparait dans la paume de la jeune femme. Elle attend que le projectile se soit totalement matérialisé avant de le planter rudement dans le carrelage qui revêt le sol de la clinique. Tout se fendille immédiatement en partant de l'épicentre qu'est devenue la sagette. Une lumière éblouissante s'échappe des failles qui se répandent partout dans la pièce et bien que cela paraisse proprement inutile, le jeune protège sa vue par réflexe.

Les rayonnantes craquelures atteignent bientôt les silhouettes d'Allan et Derek, toujours figés dans la dernière action dont l'adolescent a bien voulu être le témoin. Leurs corps ressemblent à des statues de porcelaine qui se fissurent de part en part, déversant des raies luminescentes dans leurs parages. Puis, le décor entier ainsi que les protagonistes qui donnaient du sens à cette dimension s'émiettent gracieusement et se vaporisent imprévisiblement, sous les courants d'un vent léger qui les relayent dans l'inconsistant. L'environnement redevient cet univers sans relief. Stiles et sa conscience personnifiée sont de nouveau au centre d'un rien dominé par une clarté neutre. Se montrant intentionnellement plus douce, l'entité reprend la parole :

— Je te l'ai expliqué dès le départ, ton choix a tué l'homme-loup qui obsède ton cœur. Tu as cru à tort que tu étais responsable des malheurs qui s'épanouissaient autour de toi, alors que tu es l'un des agents de leur neutralisation. Ta mort ou l'absence de ton existence crée des schémas circonstanciels qui mènent chacun des membres de la meute vers sa propre déperdition.

La voix de la jeune femme est sereine alors qu'elle lui annonce cela. Stiles est soucieux, il ne parvient pas à apaiser cette douleur morale qui l'infecte depuis si longtemps et se cristallise ici, en présence de cette fausse Alyson susceptible de le perdre dans un puits sans fond de culpabilité. La patience de l'accompagnatrice virtuelle semble cependant arrivée à terme et elle ne lui laisse pas la possibilité d'explorer plus avant ses états d'âme.

— Veux-tu voir ce qui va se passer pour ton père, pour Scott ?

Sachant pertinemment que cela va déclencher une nouvelle réaction éruptive de la part du jeune homme, elle demande cela avec une douceur exagérée. Celle-ci ne tarde pas. Stiles se révulse immédiatement dans le refus et son minois se déforme sous la pression de ses émotions bouillonnantes.

— Arrête ça, arrête !

Les expressions faciales de Stiles oscillent aussitôt entre rage et affliction.

— Pourquoi faut-il que tu me tortures l'âme, sans fin ? Pourquoi ?

Les larmes dévalent une nouvelle fois les joues de l'adolescent. La fausse Alyson ne se laisse pas attendrir par ce qu'elle constate. Au contraire, son regard sombre se durcit et sa voix se fait cinglante quand elle reprend la parole d'un ton glacial :

— Pour que tu cautionnes la solution qui s'offre à toi. Si tu t'éteins, tu détruis également cette part que tu as volontairement cédée et qui ne t'appartient plus. C'est inacceptable.

— C'est trop tard ! rétorque violemment Stiles.

Sa conscience lui est tellement pesante. Il est en crise et voudrait seulement pouvoir faire abstraction de tout ce qui vient le hanter. L'entité qui a pris les attributs physiques de la chasseuse se saisit de l'arme toujours accrochée dans son dos. L'adolescent recule soudainement encore, craintif de ce qui va se passer. La jeune femme bande son arc et vise vers le haut tandis qu'une nouvelle flèche d'ombre se concrétise entre ses doigts agiles. Elle tire à l'aveugle et tourne la tête vers son interlocuteur, appréhensif et méfiant. La voix de la guerrière emprunte des inflexions péremptoires pour porter sa déclaration :

— Il sera trop tard si nous en arrivons-là.

Stiles ne la regarde pas. Il est hypnotisé par la sombre sagette qui semble aller si haut qu'elle n'est plus qu'un point noir s'effaçant dans les cieux virtuels se dessinant progressivement pour se charger de nuages. Le décor change. Des arbres sortent du néant lumineux et s'érigent confusément pour préciser les caractères de cette forêt qui obscurcit le paysage et s'étend jusqu'à l'horizon. Le jeune se tourne. Il remarque derrière lui ce mur rocheux sur lequel poussent quelques touffes végétales éparses. Ils sont au bas de la falaise.

S'en rendre compte immerge Stiles dans une interdiction qui l'empêche de continuer d'observer plus avant les lieux. Il n'aime pas du tout la sensation de fiasco intégral que lui inspire cet endroit fatal. Il anticipe que ce qu'il s'apprête à voir recèle les ingrédients d'un tragique plus intense encore que ce dont il a déjà été témoin. Il frissonne d'appréhension, de rejet. Il ne veut pas être ici. Il ne souhaite pas continuer d'évaluer les possibles conséquences de ce qu'il a engendré par l'intermédiaire de son désir de disparition. Il dédaigne virulemment cette conscience morbide et dévastatrice qui l'oblige à entrevoir les conclusions de son dernier saut, de ce malheur l'ayant poussé aux confins de ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Le jeune ne sait pas quoi faire sinon trembler devant ces inconnues oppressantes et totalitaires qui le renvoient à son intime médiocrité.

— La veille, Derek a kidnappé le loup-garou désincarné que tu es devenu, intervient la fausse Alysson d'une voix blanche. Il est entré par effraction dans le cabinet du docteur Deaton et t'a libéré de ta cage pour t'emmener. À part Scott, il est la seule personne de ton entourage pouvant t'approcher sans susciter d'ignorance ou d'agressivité. C'est probablement l'instinct résiduel, confus et décousu de ce que vous auriez dû être l'un pour l'autre.

L'entité explique cela avec calme et concision. Une brise tiède effleure l'instant. Stiles ne regarde pas son interlocutrice. Ses yeux se portent sur la nature environnante et il tente de faire fi de ce malaise croissant guidant le sens de ses idées chaotiques. La personnification de la part encore vivante de sa conscience ne s'offusque pas de cette indifférence de surface que s'efforce de lui imposer le jeune. Elle continue son laïus :

— Toute la nuit, le dernier membre de la lignée Hale a travaillé à faire réémerger ta personnalité profonde. Il n'a obtenu de toi qu'une vague affection animale, des réactions primales dépourvues de cette belle intelligence humaine qu'il appréciait secrètement. En désespoir de cause, il a essayé de se lier à toi, pensant que c'était peut-être l'ingrédient manquant pour que tu redeviennes l'adolescent pétillant et bavard qu'il avait rencontré. Il t'a sexuellement stimulé, il t'a marqué comme sien, mais rien n'a changé. Tu es resté ce lycanthrope débile et ton âme sœur a pleuré jusqu'au petit matin, entre douleur physique et morale. C'est dans un état de complet désespoir qu'il a pris la décision de ce dont nous allons bientôt être témoins.

Stiles a des difficultés à se figurer le Grand-Méchant-Loup sanglotant en position fœtale dans son lit, parce qu'un garçon qu'il détestait aimer est mort. C'est quelque chose qui lui parait tellement absurde et inimaginable. Il soupire aux mots de cette grotesque narratrice dont il voudrait tant s'affranchir sans néanmoins oser agir. Et puis, les souvenirs de Derek viennent subitement hanter ses pensées. Il revoit son désespoir, sa terrible culpabilité planquée derrière cette éternelle amure d'agressivité. Être capable d'entr'apercevoir la sensibilité bafouée qui s'y dissimule l'entraine à envisager la possibilité d'un désœuvrement si écrasant, qu'il pourrait amener Derek sur la dangereuse pente d'un craquage intégral. Une nouvelle fêlure sentimentale apparait dans l'éclat du regard que l'adolescent jette à la doublure virtuelle de son amie. Il la déteste. Il abhorre ce qu'elle l'oblige à envisager, à remettre en question, à admettre.

Un vent léger s'engouffre dans les ramures des arbres s'épanouissant là. Stiles déglutit. Il pressent qu'il ne devra plus attendre bien longtemps avant que la raison de sa présence ici devienne flagrante. La fausse Alysson l'observe et se meut tranquillement pour se poster à ses côtés, lui indiquant par ce biais, l'endroit où le « spectacle » va commencer. Au loin, sur un sentier accidenté, une silhouette apparait. Elle semble chargée. Le fantôme assistant à ce prélude s'angoisse déjà de ce qui s'apprête si lentement. Pourquoi reste-t-il figé ? Pourquoi ne décide-t-il pas de toucher sa conscience insolente, la rapatrier par la force de son nihilisme, au cœur de son choix d'en finir, irréversiblement ?

Mieczyslaw est prisonnier de la vision qui s'offre à lui. Même s'il en crève d'envie, il ne peut pas détourner le regard. Un jeune adulte s'avance vers l'endroit où l'on observera à son insu, les dernières aventures de sa déchéance. Il porte un adolescent, enroulé autour de son buste tel un enfant perdu dans les bras d'un parent réconfortant. Il est déstabilisant pour le suicidaire de savoir qu'il s'agit de son corps vivant qui est ainsi transbahuté, mais dépourvu de lui. Le lycanthrope de naissance marche d'un pas sûr, sans se presser. Il vacille parfois à cause de l'irrégularité du sol, mais s'adapte sans effort particulier. Plus il s'approche, plus ses caractères deviennent visibles.

L'homme d'une vingtaine d'années parait exténué, totalement démoralisé. Il est négligé, sali de malheur, comme un gamin des rues qui en aurait trop vu pour pouvoir rester jeune. Il s'accroche à son fardeau, blotti contre lui dans une sorte d'absence. Si Derek fronce les sourcils, ce n'est pas de la colère que cela esquisse sur son faciès délavé d'illusion. Ce sont des traits tiraillés par la douleur du cœur. Ce sont des meurtrissures de l'âme qui s'expriment jusque dans la chair. En être le témoin met l'esprit en apnée, asphyxie l'espoir et déraye le palpitant survivant.

Interdit, Stiles contemple l'arrivée de cet être qu'il aime. Le dernier héritier de la lignée Hale revient à l'endroit où le garçon qu'il porte de manière possessive a été transformé en un pantin dépourvu d'âme. La catastrophe imprègne l'être éthérique observant invisiblement ces préludes au tragique, pour le contraindre dans une peur vertigineuse et implacable. C'est une suffocation à la source même de l'impalpable. Stiles est totalement absorbé par le cauchemar qui prend vie devant ses yeux vitreux. Cet avenir a le goût d'un malheur inévitable. Il ne sait pas ce à quoi il va réellement assister, mais il est certain que c'est mauvais. Le bruissement du vent dans les arbres devient dissonance. Le rythme brisé des foulées poussives qui rapprochent le loup-garou de son but se pare de sentences. C'est l'errance du futur qui se gâche en tragique évidence. Dernière étreinte comme dernière danse.

Arrivé à l'endroit où il s'est écrasé trois mois plus tôt, Derek cesse de marcher, haletant, pour devenir l'ombre de lui-même. Son compagnon dépersonnalisé enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il n'est pourtant pas difficile de remarquer que la créature est piégée sous une forme métamorphosée. L'homme-loup s'ingénie à lui faire relever la tête, mais l'autre se contente de gémir de désapprobation. Il s'agrippe avec désespoir. Il veut rester là, à mordiller et suçoter la peau tendre offerte à ses petits crocs pointus. L'adulte a des difficultés à se dépêtrer de l'étau qu'est devenu le maigrichon sans âme qui l'enserre. Il parvient toutefois à forcer son regard. Le menton prisonnier d'une paluche puissante qui oblige la direction de son attention, le lycanthrope en lequel Stiles s'est transformé geint une nouvelle fois avant de lécher la joue de son dominant, tel un chiot docile et désappointé.

Son souffle est court, mais Derek trouve la force de chuchoter des mots inintelligibles. Cela semble apaiser l'être dépendant de ses bras. La douleur s'imprime un peu plus dans les iris de l'homme-loup, elle s'y incruste si profondément qu'elle en ternit les vivants reflets. Est-il en train de lentement agoniser ? Son front est suant, il est si fatigué. À cet instant pourtant, seul le jeune hybride occupe ses intentions et tant que Stiles ne le regarde pas, son porteur attend et gronde doucement pour l'exiger. La créature semble autant effrayée que soumise à ce besoin hésitant de mériter l'affection.

— Bébé, je suis fatigué, il faut que je te pose par terre, murmure fragilement Derek tout en caressant sa joue.

Le garou avili d'absence a le regard vide, il ne comprend rien. Il sent juste que l'odeur de son dominant exprime la faiblesse du corps qui s'éteint peu à peu. Il a peur, il ne sait pas et s'agrippe plus fort. Derek gronde moins gentiment et l'autre desserre immédiatement son emprise. L'homme le dépose à terre avec le peu de douceur dont il est encore capable au vu de son éreintement. Il expire son mal intérieur et ferme les yeux alors que son compagnon rendu simplet d'instinct, chouine et laisse durement tomber son fessier sur la terre sèche, avant de regarder ailleurs, perturbé d'ignorance.

— Son cœur ne bat plus rien d'autre que de la souffrance, mais Derek t'a porté sur plusieurs kilomètres pour te ramener ici, en ce lieu tristement symbolique pour vous.

Les commentaires de la fausse Alyson viennent ponctuer les pensées chagrines de Stiles qui se perd dans l'observation de cette scène aux allures de drame.

— Si tu te posais la question, oui, nous allons assister à la dernière fin de Derek et il t'appartiendra ensuite de choisir la survie ou l'oubli.

La présence éthérique de Stiles se fronce d'émotions à fleur d'âme, mais il n'a plus d'énergie pour la colère ou l'insurrection. Voir Derek dans cet état ressemble à une hémorragie d'espoir, le vidant pour le laisser affaibli à la lisière de ses croyances. Tout est de la faute de cet être creux qu'est devenu Mieczyslaw Stilinski en concrétisant sa propre élimination. Son martyr a désormais l'allure d'une crise d'ignorance en comparaison de celui s'épanouissant en l'homme sur lequel il a projeté tant de fois, ses secrets sentiments. Les récapitulatifs de sa conscience personnifiée peuvent bien continuer d'attirer ses pensées. Ils n'ont plus d'aigreur à lui offrit, plus de rage à lui faire naître. Le visiteur de cette dimension n'accorde ses réactions qu'à son aîné du futur.

— Stiles, non.

La voix de Derek se fait grondante, il est lassé de tout. Sans force, il rabroue le lycanthrope dégénéré qui vient de tenter de grimper de nouveau sur lui. Le jeune gémit sa frustration et se détourne en faisant quelques pas, à quatre pattes, dans un corps incongru pour l'instinct qui le guide. Consumé d'un mal à présent incurable, l'homme soupire et soulève légèrement son maillot pour sortir une arme coincée dans la ceinture du pantalon noir dont il est vêtu. Les larmes brillent dans ses yeux tandis qu'il regarde, défait, la pathétique créature qu'est devenue son âme sœur. L'hybride sans esprit s'arrête et renifle évasivement l'air comme s'il n'y trouvait rien d'intéressant.

— C'est là que tout aurait dû terminer.

Le combattant surnaturel est épuisé de devoir se maintenir debout.

— Pardonne-moi, souffle-t-il, abîmé de tristesse.

Puis il tend le bras et l'arme qu'il tient vise la coquille vide que Stiles deviendra s'il survit à sa chute. Le garou déconnecté regarde l'homme-loup avec des yeux naïfs. Il s'est changé en une créature idiote et dépourvue de cette étincelle d'adaptation qui oblige à l'évolution. Son instinct est superficiel et superflu, il ne sert qu'à faire bouger un corps qui réagit par réflexe plus que par nécessité. La chimère s'approche stupidement du danger sans éprouver le début d'une alarme.

Toujours à côté de son accompagnatrice, l'invisible spectateur de cette fin attend qu'elle se concrétise. Obnubilé par ce besoin, il espère que toutes ces dimensions tragiques s'effaceront avec lui, une bonne fois pour toutes. Derek est tellement faible et hésitant. Pourtant, plus insaisissable que le vent, l'âme que son compagnon a perdue est là, auprès de lui. Elle l'observe et le soutien sourdement, il faut éliminer ces corps souffrants l'inutile, leur donner droit à la paix. La main de la fausse Alyson passe dans son champ de vision et son index indique le chemin par lequel le couple maudit est arrivé en ces lieux. L'inattendu apparait. C'est Scott qui cavale sans faillir et se rapproche à pleine allure, l'espoir insensé d'éviter le pire pour moteur à sa course.

— Derek, ne fais pas ça !

L'ordre est guidé par l'urgence et la panique. Il reste encore une vingtaine de mètres à l'alpha avant qu'il ne puisse désarmer son camarade. Celui-ci ne lui réserve pas même une œillade et s'empresse d'appuyer sur la détente. Le coup de feu part et une balle atteint Stiles pour traverser sa boîte crânienne. Le pantin sans âme s'effondre dans une mare de sang. Il est mort. Scott se pétrifie et dérape, horrifié. Saisi par une catastrophique montée de malheur, il tourne ensuite la tête vers son bêta, tombé à genoux devant le corps inanimé. Derek pleure silencieusement.

— C'est... c'est le flingue de Kate, bafouille-t-il, dépouillé d'énergie face à son alpha dont les pensées semblent pulvérisées d'impossible à encaisser. Les balles qu'il tire sont d'aconit et d'argent.

Son visage boursoufflé de peine, le bourreau révèle cela d'une voix éraillée de chagrin. Totalement anéanti, il regarde Scott. Le jeune dominant est engourdi par l'impuissance et le désarroi. Il pleure, les bras le long du corps. Il n'ose pas poser ses yeux sur le cadavre qu'est devenu son meilleur ami.

— Derek… tu… ne… pourquoi ?

L'alpha ne sait plus rien faire d'autre que bégayer, le cœur en vrac, la mine déconfite. L'homme-loup à l'allure maladive baisse la tête et regarde ses mains tremblantes qui détiennent toujours l'arme. Sa posture dévoile une telle résignation que Scott parait étouffer de la constater.

— Stiles est mort il y a trois mois. Tu refusais de le voir, son père aussi, mais moi je le sais, je le ressens là.

Derek crache sa vérité avec hargne, frappant durement son poitrail. Il se crispe ensuite sous l'assaut d'une douleur impossible à camoufler.

— Il était mon compagnon Scott, mon compagnon d'âme…

Ces mots sont soufflés avec une retenue qui s'étiole en murmure. Le dernier mâle de la lignée Hale pose le canon de l'automatique sur sa tempe et se raidit dans une posture solennelle. Les nuages continuent leurs rondes dans la haute atmosphère et un puits de soleil se déverse sur la scène de leurs adieux, comme pour en éclairer l'absurde et le tragique. Scott est laissé impuissant devant tant de calamité.

— Ne te tue pas. Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait.

La panique transparaît dans la voix du jeune chef, rendu à supplier comme un enfant perdu. Défait de tristesse, il ne sait plus quoi faire pour minimiser la tragédie à un seul mort.

— Ou réserve-moi une balle avant dans ce cas. Si mon bras droit et mon bras gauche sont coupés, je ne sers plus à rien.

Il ferme les yeux, tandis que son visage humide se fronce dans le ressentiment.

— Tu survivras, déclare Derek, un ton rauque pour asséner cette certitude. Le propre des loups est de se régénérer.

Il est si fatigué, et devoir se justifier lui demande de puiser dans ses dernières ressources. Scott secoue négativement la tête, ses paupières sont crispées par le refus d'observer tout le mal qui se répand dans sa meute, toutes ses pertes et ce sang sur leurs mains, pour défendre le simple droit de vivre.

Les ombres du temps rejaillissent sur eux et le vent les balaye d'une maussade bourrasque.

— Toi aussi tu es un loup-garou.

Le murmure de Scott se veut puissant de conviction et il rouvre ses yeux, colorés d'un rouge animé par la douleur. Derek est dépité. Essoufflé d'efforts, il ne croit plus en rien. Ses bras retombent et il griffe improductivement la terre à ses genoux avec le canon du flingue de Kate, encore chaud de sa dernière utilisation.

— J'ai achevé mon âme sœur et je suis condamné. Je mourrais quoi qu'il en soit.

Hors d'haleine, Derek gronde douloureusement, égaré au cœur de sa volonté d'aller jusqu'au bout.

— Je préfère seulement choisir comment.

Une tonalité fatale s'attarde dans la respiration blessée du bêta. Le chef de meute est atterré, son humanité s'impose en faiblesse. Il sait qu'il ne pourra rien faire pour arranger les choses, mais sa nature dominante le contraint à contredire cette certitude, en dépit du bon sens. Il ne peut pas lâcher Derek des yeux pour s'entêter de le ramener vers la vie. Le plus âgé soupire.

— Retourne-toi, ne me regarde pas m'exécuter.

Agenouillé au creux de toutes ses défaites, il se montre cependant autoritaire.

— Derek...

— Fais ce que je dis !

L'ordre du lycanthrope de naissance est puisant en dépit de l'éreintement dont il fait preuve. Il n'en peut plus, mais il faut achever la mission qu'il s'est donnée. Il veut être celui qui mettra un terme à ses jours. Il refuse d'être éliminé par l'éclat d'os piégés dans les chairs de son cœur. Si quelque chose a le devoir de le tuer, ce n'est pas la dernière relique de son amour, mais toute la virulence de la haine qu'il se destine pour avoir mérité de souffrir ainsi. Mu par la force de son désespoir, Derek se redresse, alors même que Scott se détourne de lui pour obtempérer et le laisser agir. L'homme-loup expire fébrilement.

— Merci.

Il regarde le dos de son ami dont les épaules basses s'agitent de sanglots retenus. Scott s'est rarement retrouvé aussi impuissant et son comparse n'a pas l'énergie de le rassurer.

— Quand tu entendras mon corps tomber sur celui de Stiles, tu partiras.

Derek tousse faiblement pour reprendre un peu d'air et ajoute douloureusement avant de tituber :

— Le doc et toi devrez vous occuper des dépouilles. Cours le chercher et brûlez-nous ensemble. Nos cendres se mêleront ainsi pour l'éternité.

Il replace le canon du flingue sur sa tempe et ferme les yeux.

— Pourquoi tout est devenu un tel cauchemar ? Pourquoi ?

Les questions de Scott sont dictées par un indissoluble malheur.

— Ça s'arrête aujourd'hui. Stiles, j'te jure, je t'aime.

Le dernier héritier du clan Hale appuie sur la détente. Le son de la détonation résonne sur les parois rocheuses de la falaise. Le corps de Derek s'écroule sur celui de son compagnon. Leurs sangs se mêlent dans la terre qui en boit les secrets. Le silence qui s'impose alors devient oppressant. L'alpha est perdu. Il lui faut un moment pour refouler les sanglots de rage qui abîment son être, pour se donner la force de partir, de détaler d'ici et réaliser les dernières volontés de son bêta. C'est sans se retourner qu'il s'enfuit à vive allure.

Stiles est vidé de tout. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être dans cette observation morbide des deux cadavres qui gisent là. Il n'a même plus la force de pleurer. Être spectateur de ces pathétiques conséquences le remue tant, qu'il s'égare aux confins de limbes cauchemardesques. Il n'y a plus rien à combattre, la morsure du destin s'est verrouillée dans les replis funestes du temps, à l'instant où il a pris la décision d'en finir. Sa chute n'entrainera que de nouvelles tragédies et puisque que l'inévitable hante chaque atome de son enfer, il s'y plie désormais docilement.

— Vas-tu accepter ça ? demande la fausse Alyson.

L'entité contourne Stiles pour revenir dans son champ de vision. Elle l'étudie gravement et semble avoir des difficultés à évaluer ce que signifie son traumatique état de stupéfaction. Le regard amorphe du suicidaire se pose sur le visage de sa conscience multiforme.

— J'ai assisté à plusieurs fins, c'est celle qui me convient. Au moins, dans cette version, nous mourrons ensemble.

Les paroles de Stiles sont désincarnées. Il semble avoir glissé dans un irréversible fatalisme et n'a manifestement plus l'énergie de s'opposer aux affres de sa lucidité. La personnification de sa conscience devient cynique. Elle s'approche tandis que subitement, le décor s'évapore, sous l'empire d'un sort qui tord la réalité des corps. Le fond lumineux se répand lentement, et l'indistinct s'impose de nouveau, dans l'aveuglement du blanc.

— Faut-il que tu sois devenu complètement niais pour croire que l'amour s'exprime plus fort dans la mort quand c'est justement tout le contraire. Seul ce qui vit peut le concevoir.

La voix de la jeune archère claque dans l'air et les échos qu'elle fait naître sont relayés par une antique colère.

— Il n'y a plus rien à sauver, les dés sont jetés. Quoiqu'il se passe maintenant, c'est terminé.

Vaincu d'absurdité, Stiles soupire avant de s'agenouiller dans la brume de lumière qui sert de sol à la projection des multiples dimensions de son âme amère.

— Ne saisis-tu donc rien ?

L'ersatz de l'adolescente que fut Alyson se montre sévère tandis qu'elle pose cette question. Le garçon ne la regarde pas. Il est dans la même position adoptée plus tôt par le Derek de ce futur qu'ils viennent de quitter. Abasourdi de malheur, il attend cette exécution qui tarde à le plonger dans le néant.

— Tout ce que j'ai raté, tout le mal engendré... je n'ai même plus les larmes pour les pleurer.

Tête basse, dos affaissé, Stiles capitule. À quoi bon continuer d'observer cet inévitable gâchis dans chacune des dimensions qui lui sont présentées ?

— Être ou ne pas être n'est plus ma question, affirme le jeune, abattu.

— Mensonge. En as-tu déjà eu une autre ?

L'interrogation que lui impose austèrement la personnification de sa conscience est destinée à le provoquer. Toujours parée des atours de son ancienne camarade, elle renchérit :

— Faire le choix de mourir est une preuve flagrante que ce que tu avances là est une feinte grossière.

Stiles relève la tête et sa contradiction se traduit sans éclat.

— Tu ne fais que jongler avec les apparences pour en modeler les leçons, ce n'est qu'un jeu d'esprit pour toi.

Le garçon n'a plu de cœur pour défendre les constats qu'il s'autorise. La fausse Alyson s'accroupit face à lui. Elle fronce sérieusement les sourcils avant que ses lèvres généreuses ne s'entrouvrent pour laisser quelques murmures s'en évader.

— Malgré toutes ces incursions dans l'ailleurs, tu ne t'éveilles à rien d'autre qu'à ta seule souffrance. Tu es lamentable.

— Oui, et c'est la première raison de mon saut dans le vide, réplique Stiles, bousculé par de nouvelles sensations, désagréables et bouillonnantes.

Il s'apprête à l'oubli et clôt doucement ses paupières tandis qu'il contrôle difficilement son soupir. Quand la personnification de sa conscience comprend que la main du jeune est sur le point de toucher son épaule pour les renvoyer dans le présent, ses yeux se voilent d'ébaubissement. C'est par l'expression d'un pur réflexe de lucidité qu'elle parvient à se dématérialiser inopinément, pour s'évanouir en une sorte de brume colorée qui disparait ensuite en une myriade d'étincelles d'artifice.

Les doigts de Stiles n'ont plus rien à toucher. Il est de nouveau seul dans la lumière. Il rouvre les yeux, lentement, pour constater ce nouvel échec. Ce n'est pas encore fini, il est toujours ici, prisonnier de son agonie, sans temps pour la mesurer. L'adolescent ressent cette interminable nausée qui effeuille son énergie. Il pourrait vomir ce mal intérieur, il le ferait. Mais tout est piégé dans son âme. Toute cette douleur l'accompagne où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse. Il se relève et étudie le désert de lumière qui l'entoure, s'attendant à ce qu'il mute d'un instant à l'autre.

Des murmures imprécis s'élèvent en reflets d'avant. Cela ressemble aux larmes de fantômes oubliés. Si le passé n'est que cendres, l'avenir s'attarde toujours dans l'émiettement d'histoires se consumant pour nourrir le chaos, indéfiniment. Tout s'atténue, la lumière vacille. C'est le crépuscule d'un au-delà perdu. Au centre de ce rien qui défaille, Stiles sent l'emprise d'anciennes craintes renaître sous la couche de déni qui assombrit son esprit. Et tout se remanie soudainement, devenant tourbillon d'ombres et de lumières vouées à l'inanité.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

_**RAR** :_

_**Julie-deolivera **: Merci pour tes mots toujours chaleureux et réconfortant. Tu es un amour. Bisous_

_**Babylon **: J'espère que le chapitre qui vient d'être posté ne t'aura pas déçu. Je sais que c'est assez sombre comme récit, mais pour trouver la lumière il est parfois nécessaire de côtoyer ses ombres. En tout cas, je te remercie pour ton commentaire. Bises._

_**Amegonys **: Tout d'abord, merci pour ton intervention et je suis content que l'histoire te plaise. Par contre j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite des événements. Bonne continuation à toi et peut-être à bientôt. _

_**Neliia **: Tes mots me touchent et j'apprécie ton recul intellectuel sur cette histoire ! A quoi ça sert de voir ça pour Stiles ? Et bien j'espère que ce sera un peu plus explicite dans les prochains chapitres. Le fait est que sa « conscience » lui impose une remise en question plutôt drastique et lui dévoile en quoi son choix n'est pas forcément une solution, même si cela paraît difficilement rectifiable... _

_Merci pour tes commentaires et j'espère que la suite ne sera pas source de déception à ton endroit. Bien à toi. Bisous_

_**Ariadanae **: Oh merci pour ta review qui me touche beaucoup ! Comme tu l'auras constaté, la suite continue d'être tragique, mais il faut parfois toucher le fond pour trouver la force de remonter à la surface. J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire._


	6. Les racines de l'inconnu

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Voici la suite que j'ai tardé à vous poster. J'espère qu'elle plaira. Bonne lecture.  
DbZ0  
**_

_**RAR en bas**_

* * *

**Les racines de l'inconnu**

Le décor s'assombrit, la tempête se calme en apparitions d'objets donnant corps à un nouvel environnement. Stiles peut voir des formes bouger dans les ombres qui s'imposent là. Il n'ignore pas que l'entité est encore à ses côtés, même si elle s'est rendue inconsistante pour échapper à leur réunion. Il cligne des yeux et reconnaît l'endroit. Il sait où ils sont et l'angoisse s'infuse en lui aussi surement que la matérialisation du décor qui l'entoure. Devant lui, l'énorme souche du Nemeton se précise et l'adolescent frisonne en prenant soudainement conscience qu'il a froid.

Il fait jour, mais dans cet endroit reculé de la forêt, la canopée est assez compacte pour simuler une nuit américaine. Le fond de l'air est glacial et une légère brume envahit les lieux. C'est pourtant un moment de l'année où les arbres sont pleinement feuillus et un mauvais pressentiment comprime l'intuition du garçon qui observe son nouvel environnement d'un œil méfiant. L'ambiance l'oppresse tellement qu'il a la sensation d'en ressentir vraiment toutes les humeurs. Cela assassine sa résignation, saigne les volontés qui la soutienne, pour les rendre futiles. Il sait que quelque chose se prépare, mais il ignore quoi. Cette fois-ci, l'entité l'oppresse plus violemment. Cet endroit n'est pas comme les autres dimensions visitées, il peut agir dedans.

Stiles est tenté de céder à la panique. Qu'est-il en train d'advenir ? Il est cependant trop fier pour avouer que la peur l'investit alors même qu'il sait que tout ça n'a lieu que dans son esprit. Il ne se raccrochera pas à cette part de lui qui s'amuse de la situation et le trimbale de plan en plan. Il entend le son de sa respiration devenir de plus en plus audible et alors qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir tout ça, il se surprend à tenter de se raisonner. Quelque chose dissone dans l'atmosphère. Ses vibrations sont saturées de fausses notes et l'otage de ce décor se met à tourner sur lui-même pour trouver une brèche, une échappatoire.

C'est à ce moment que cette sensation de danger finit de focaliser toute l'attention de Stiles sur elle. Une respiration se cale sur la sienne et paraît chercher à passer inaperçue en mimant ses rythmes intimes. Cette autre présence n'est pas seulement menaçante, elle est une part secrète de tout ce qu'il rejette en lui. La lie de ses inavouables émotions. Le jeune se fige. Il n'ose pas se retourner. Il a reconnu l'odeur fétide de son cauchemar qui revient le hanter et c'est tellement étouffant qu'il se persuade que le regarder ne ferait qu'intensifier le poids de ce qu'il redoute tant.

— Va sur la souche, elle veut te parler.

La voix gronde, l'haleine pestilentielle qui l'accompagne se mêle aux graves intonations de l'obligation. Stiles crispe les yeux et refuse en secouant la tête, pareil à un enfant buté. Il est à deux doigts de se faire dessus et bien qu'il essaie de se persuader que rien de tout ça n'est réel, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'éprouver.

— Si tu ne vas pas sur elle, elle viendra à toi autrement. Découvre ce qu'elle attend de toi, où souffre indéfiniment pour continuer d'alimenter ma rage.

Le Nogitsune ricane, une satisfaction pernicieuse et provocatrice pour charrier des tonalités rocailleuses et profondes.

— C'est à toi de voir.

Muet, Stiles ressent tous les vices de l'entité maléfique qui est apparue ici. Un filet de sueur froide glisse le long de son échine et l'adolescent tremble sur place, toujours piégé dans le refus, le déni. Ses lèvres frémissent, son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine, sa respiration se saccade d'appréhension. Il a envie de se vider de terreur et c'est tellement humiliant. Il se force à ouvrir les yeux et faire abstraction de toute la révulsion que lui inspire la proximité du démon avec sa propre définition. Il refuse de toucher et d'être touché. Alors il fait un pas, avant de se retourner précautionneusement, pour fusiller du regard, la représentation de sa psychose.

— Quel courage as-tu, jeune humain.

L'ironie s'infuse au travers des attitudes de la menaçante silhouette, intégralement recouverte de bandes rongées par de nauséabondes souillures de sang.

— Oser me faire face quand je ressens tout le malheureux chaos qui réside en ton âme torturée, dit-il avant de rire rauquement et dévoiler son immonde dentition de prédateur. Mais si tu veux vraiment sauver les apparences, va sur la souche et contente-toi d'apprendre ce qu'elle a à exprimer.

L'ordre est implacable. Il est difficile d'y résister.

— Tu… tu ne peux pas avoir du pouvoir sur moi ici, rétorque bravement Stiles qui tente de reprendre possession de ses réactions.

Nouveau rire maléfique, nouvelle salve de douleur dans un cœur qui s'ébat en dérisoires pulsations de survie. Le jeune recule encore d'un pas fébrile.

— Je peux t'atteindre où que tu sois. Même quand je suis absent, je suis toujours là, quelque part dans ta tête, à fouiller dans ton bordel intérieur pour y trouver ma substance. Tu es sur le point de mourir et je serais ton dernier soupir. Enfin libre, se moque le démon.

L'immonde momie dans laquelle se cache l'esprit maléfique montre autoritairement la souche du doigt et Stiles se rappelle. Il sait que ce ne peut pas être réellement le Nogitsune. Tout son être se raidit pour combattre la débandade de son cœur. Il se force à ne pas vaciller et annonce platement :

— Tu es moi. Tu as pris la forme de ce qui me hante pour te protéger et survivre, pour m'empêcher de te toucher.

Le jeune humain gagne timidement en assurance à mesure qu'il s'oppose à tous ces ressentis catastrophiques instillés par la présence virtuelle de l'ennemi.

— Si j'ai peur, tu as peur aussi, et tu sais que je suis à deux doigts d'abandonner définitivement. Tu es au pied du mur, acculé, et tu tentes simplement le tout pour le tout.

Stiles est au bout de son souffle lorsqu'il conclut. Il lui faut faire preuve de tout le contrôle dont il est capable pour s'exprimer sans trembler et démontrer la logique de ses pensées. Tel un prédateur aux aguets, le démon s'approche lentement de Stiles et ce dernier essaie par tous les moyens de maintenir son allure roide et digne. Il veut reprendre le pouvoir sur l'instant et cesser de se laisser happer. Il y parvient tant bien que mal et alors que la momie s'arrête à quelque centimètre de lui, le jeune est persuadé que tout ce qu'il a mis en exergue plus tôt est la vérité.

— La raison ne t'a pas définitivement quitté, gronde doucement le démon de la vengeance et du chaos alors même que les bandelettes qui recouvrent son visage commencent à se désagréger.

Stiles s'efforce de ne pas reculer, il doit s'empêcher de réagir. Il concentre ses sens sur le décor ambiant et sentir la complexité de l'écosystème forestier autour de lui semble le tranquilliser, lui faire oublier le spectacle morbide imposé par son instinct de survie. La silhouette qui s'oppose à la sienne part lentement en décomposition et ce qui la recouvre se dissout peu à peu dans l'air pour laisser entrevoir un nouvel interlocuteur. C'est Derek. Son avènement est magique. L'homme sort du costume qui se délite pour apparaître torse nu, comme lorsqu'il s'entraîne seul au loft.

— Stiles, tu t'es délesté d'une part de toi pour le Nemeton. S'il te plait, rallie la souche et comprend ce qu'elle souhaite te faire appréhender en usant de tes peurs.

Ces mots sont prononcés avec une tendresse qui apaise directement le jeune. Celui-ci est tenté d'obtempérer, de se laisser aller à croire que c'est réellement Derek qui se présente à lui. Pourtant, une infime parcelle de sa psyché est encore consciente de la supercherie qui se dessine dans les créations de son propre esprit.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je devrais subir ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça changera ?

Toujours sur la défensive, Stiles fronce les sourcils et crispe la mâchoire, pour transmettre toute l'agressivité de son sentiment. L'énergie de son refus est revenue avec la présence virtuelle de celui qu'il aime. L'entité qui a repris les atours physiques du loup-garou de naissance soupir de lassitude. Il semble perdu et il est plutôt étrange de constater l'état que dévoile ce faux Derek.

— Le Nemeton te montrera ce que je suis incapable de t'expliquer. Il te fera comprendre qu'il existe d'autres issues que la mort. Tu es une infime partie du réseau qu'il constitue. Une parcelle de ton essence a directement été sacrifiée à sa survie, à la magie qu'il continue de déployer malgré toutes les blessures et les tentatives de destruction qu'il a subies. Il a beaucoup plus à t'enseigner que tu le croies et si tu le redoutes, c'est simplement parce que tu pressens ça en dépit de ton désir de ne plus exister.

Cet interlocuteur aux atours de Derek est capable de faire flancher les défenses du jeune et celui-ci déglutit pour expirer toute la tension qui investit la simulation de son corps physique.

— Est-ce qu'Alysson a eu droit à la même comédie lorsqu'elle est morte ?

Sa demande est douloureuse et son regard chargé de colère tandis que Stiles postillonne ces mots au faciès de l'imposteur qui lui sert de contradicteur. Il redevient combatif et serre les poings. Il s'avance ensuite subtilement pour faire reculer l'entité. Imperturbable, celle-ci n'en fait rien.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'Alysson est réellement morte ? Parce qu'elle n'est plus parmi vous et que son corps a cessé de fonctionner ?

Les questions du faux Derek prennent le jeune totalement au dépourvu. Il se fige dans cette assurance qu'il reconquérait timidement, pour s'abandonner aux doutes fondant sur lui à la vitesse de l'éclair. L'entité lui réserve un sourire doux et indulgent. Puis, elle se retourne pour observer la souche et offrir à Stiles, la vision du dos bien charpenté du loup-garou dont elle a repris les formes et les manières.

— Que sais-tu de la mort ? Que crois-tu connaître d'elle ? Penses-tu que le contexte du décès d'Alysson recouvre les mêmes problématiques que celui t'ayant amené à ta propre suppression de l'histoire ?

Il est étrange d'entendre la voix de Derek proférer ces mots de façon précise et détachée. L'adolescent baisse la tête avant de la secouer dans un pur réflexe de dénégation, toutefois, quelque chose de nouveau est en train de germer en ses tréfonds. L'entité redirige le visage du lycanthrope de naissance vers Stiles, qui ne peut s'empêcher de s'ébahir un instant devant les yeux magnifiques qui le scrutent sans complexe.

— Tu présumes de beaucoup de choses. Tu t'autopersuades plus encore. Visiter ces autres dimensions ne t'a donc rien enseigné ? Même s'il n'en a jamais dévoilé les indices, cet homme dont j'ai subtilisé l'apparence te considère comme son compagnon d'âme. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce que ça signifie, il en a honte la plupart du temps, et pourtant, il le ressent dans ses tripes au point de se sacrifier à son tour, dans tous les endroits de l'espace-temps où tu n'existes plus. Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui en a fait de même pour Alysson ? Qui l'a suivi et accompagné dans sa propre extinction ?

Ces interrogations font mal à Stiles, même si elles lui sont délivrées avec une délicatesse dont Derek n'a jamais usé pour s'adresser à lui. L'ersatz revient sur ses pas et se poste à une vingtaine de centimètres du jeune. Il reprend la parole et l'adolescent ferme les yeux, comme s'il souhaitait être bercé par la voix de son vis-à-vis.

— Ton amie n'a pas décidé de mourir. Elle s'est fait éliminer par un ennemi plus fort qu'elle, murmure le faux Derek.

Stiles relève doucement la tête et observe son interlocuteur, une détresse ancienne dans le regard. Il est totalement troublé par ce qu'on lui dit là. Il n'a jamais vraiment pris la peine ou le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui entourait la mort d'Alysson, n'y voyant que sa propre culpabilité et l'incapacité à l'effacer. L'entité semble comprendre tous les inavouables dilemmes de l'adolescent.

— Peut-être que le seul choix qu'il restait à ta camarade était de rejoindre la source à laquelle elle s'était sacrifiée quelques années plus tôt, en même temps que toi et Scott. Peut-être que son âme réside dans les ramifications du Nemeton. Peut-être que c'est son ombre qui plane sur ce non-temps dans lequel nous nous racontons.

Le faux Derek désigne le décor ambiant et fait quelques pas devant Stiles qui l'écoute avec une attention particulièrement soutenue. Cette version de l'homme-loup se dévoile douce et compréhensive. L'ersatz reprend la suite de suggestions censées infléchir l'obstination du suicidaire.

— Peut-être que tu ne pourras t'assurer de cela que si tu acceptes de communiquer avec la fraction de toi qui peut entrer en contact avec l'inconnu. Peut-être que tu as tout simplement peur de découvrir la vérité et que c'est l'unique raison de ton entêtement à refuser de comprendre. Que risques-tu puisque tu vas mourir dans tous les cas ? demande le loup-garou factice.

Le garçon aux mille grains de beauté est ébranlé par les hypothèses qui lui sont réservées et le doute le gagne. Il reste perdu quelques secondes à ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Il a l'impression de n'être qu'un gamin qui se retrouve mis face à des évidences auxquelles il était aveugle. Son immaturité ressemble à un poids de plus en plus lourd à porter et le regret de son dernier acte s'impose à lui de façon totalement inattendue. Il ne veut pas se laisser écrabouiller par ce sentiment et la seule option qui lui reste est d'accepter ce qui lui est proposé.

― Est-ce que tu viendras avec moi ?

La demande de Stiles est timide et son regard se révèle incertain. Il a beau être hyper conscient du fait que l'individu avec lequel il parle n'est qu'une projection, cela le rassure qu'il ait l'apparence de l'homme dont il est secrètement amoureux. L'entité hoche silencieusement la tête et tend son bras vers la souche pour inviter le jeune à s'y rendre. Ce dernier se détermine et cède. C'est toutefois avec appréhension qu'il marche dans ce décor un peu glauque, ne lui inspirant que de mauvaises choses. Le faux Derek le talonne et quand Stiles grimpe sur la souche, il l'y rejoint, tenant sa promesse de l'accompagner.

― Tu ne t'exposes à rien de plus dangereux que ce que tu as déjà initié en sautant de la falaise.

Ils se regardent. L'adolescent doit manifestement combattre son envie de fuir les lieux. Son angoisse est palpable et le concept qui a pris les ornements de Derek essaie de se montrer fort, rassurant. Cela fonctionne et Stiles soupire.

― Et si le Nemeton me piège en lui pour l'éternité ? questionne-t-il, fébrile. Je préfère disparaître plutôt que subir ça.

Le jeune regarde ses pieds. Il est mal à l'aise et il relève timidement la tête pour observer le faux lycanthrope lui répondre :

― L'arbre lui-même n'est pas éternel et puis je serais avec toi. Tu n'as pas oublié, je suis ta carte de sortie, Stiles. Il te suffit de me toucher. N'aie crainte, je te protège.

La conviction sur le visage de Derek, cette affection que l'adolescent a toujours souhaité constater sans que ce soit réellement le cas, tout cela lui transmet l'énergie de combattre son vertige spirituel. Stiles prend une longue inspiration et clos ses paupières comme si cela allait l'aider à vider son esprit. Enfin, il rouvre les yeux et déclare d'une voix assurée :

― Je suis prêt.

Durant quelques secondes, il ne paraît rien se passer de nouveau, pourtant, une sorte de susurrement ténu se fait entendre dans les environs, prenant le dessus sur les bruissements du vent. C'est un chorus de petits pas qui semblent se rapprocher et font frissonner le corps virtuel de l'adolescent. Il jette un regard ombrageux vers le faux Derek, avant de constater que la stabilité de la souche sur laquelle il attend droit comme un piquet, se perturbe et s'amollit.

Son compagnon d'infortune lui renvoie un sourire et Stiles hésite à lui répondre. Il sent que quelque chose grimpe à ses chevilles, comme des centaines d'insectes qui viendraient coloniser ses jambes. La sensation est répugnante au possible. Il ne veut pas regarder ce qui lui arrive, il craint de se révulser davantage et de décider d'arrêter là l'expérience. Il concentre son attention sur le Derek artificiel et constate que des sortes de cafards grimpent sur ses membres pour se figer comme du bois. Tout cela se ramifie de plus en plus haut pour enfermer son anatomie dans un ignoble cocon. Il sait que c'est ce qui lui arrive aussi et se retrouve à crisper les paupières dans l'horreur que toute cette situation lui inspire.

Il est immobilisé par l'affreuse enveloppe qui se forme autour de son corps et durcie jusqu'à entraver toute liberté de mouvement. Le pire n'est pourtant pas encore advenu. Stiles commence à redouter le moment ou ce sera son visage qui sera colonisé par ses immondes insectes. Il essaie de ne pas céder à la panique, mais le flot de désagréables impressions qui l'assaille l'empêche de nourrir des pensées positives. Il n'éprouve qu'un intense sentiment d'abomination et vibre de refus alors que les étranges blattes qui sont sorties de la souche galopent sur la peau de son cou. Il prend une inspiration afin de bloquer sa respiration, même s'il soupçonne que cela est proprement inutile.

Et puis, il se retrouve totalement prisonnier d'une espèce de chrysalide. Il crie, mais sa voix est étouffée par l'écorce qui le recouvre entièrement. C'est là que tout se chamboule de nouveau. L'adolescent a l'impression de soudainement s'enliser dans une substance tiède et poisseuse qui l'aspire et l'attire vers un nouveau fond dont il ne souhaite pas découvrir les affres. Il glisse au sein d'une sorte de terre boueuse, et aveuglé par l'étrange structure qui s'est formée autour de lui, il ne lui reste plus que son imagination pour envisager le pire. C'est comme si la souche était en train de l'absorber totalement et le cœur de Stiles n'est plus qu'un tambour désespéré. Il se noie. Puis, tout s'arrête et il a la sensation de flotter, d'être à nouveau libre de ses mouvements tandis qu'il n'y voit toujours rien.

― Derek !

L'adolescent hurle, complètement anéanti par l'intégralité des ressentis qui l'oppriment tyranniquement, par cette impression de solitude incompressible.

― Je suis là.

La voix de son accompagnant est proche.

— Tu ne cours aucun péril ici. Ce sont juste les ombres du Nemeton. Soit patient, tout va bientôt s'éclairer.

Et c'est vrai. De petits points lumineux commencent à apparaître partout autour d'eux, suivant des courants qui se joignent, se séparent et se rejoignent. Cela tisse un réseau complexe et mirifique tout autour de Stiles, qui se laisse submerger par la beauté du spectacle s'épanouissant dans ses environs. Il tourne la tête et voit la silhouette du faux Derek qui l'escorte dans cette drôle et terrible aventure. Ils sont en apesanteur dans un espace infini, à observer naître la magie. Le compagnon d'infortune de l'adolescent prend la parole :

— Nous sommes au cœur du réseau racinaire qui alimente l'âme de l'arbre. Suit ton instinct, il t'amènera à la connaissance que tu as nourrie par l'intermédiaire de ton sacrifice.

L'entité, équanime et bienveillante, lui apprend cela de but en blanc. Stiles ne sait pas vraiment quel sens donner à ces mots, il ne comprend pas dans quel état il doit être pour que cela advienne. Il panique et regarde son comparse, les yeux vidés d'évidence. Dans ses pensées, tout ressemble à un inaccessible qui s'acharne à lui prouver son incompétence.

— Tu sais le faire Stiles. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu renoues avec l'étincelle de vie qui réside encore en toi. Elle seule peut te conduire à suivre l'intuition qu'elle renferme. Le Nemeton est vivant.

Le substitut de Derek affirme cela et se rapproche en flottant. Stiles ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il doit saisir dans les mots qui sont destinés à lui expliquer et apaiser cette angoisse de l'échec qui continue inlassablement d'infecter son esprit.

— Je croyais que le Nemeton devait me parler, que c'était lui qui avait ouvert le passage jusqu'ici.

La réplique du jeune démontre la contrariété dont il fait preuve pour se donner le courage de dépasser l'ignorance dans laquelle il baigne. L'entité fait sourire le minois de Derek dont elle manipule efficacement les attributs. Comme cette attitude semble rendre le loup-garou craquant au possible. La sensation oblige Stiles à se ressaisir, ne pas perdre de vu que ce n'est pas la personne qu'il aime qui lui destine cette touchante tendresse. Il finit par attendre que la simulation du lycanthrope daigne répondre à ses dires. Cela ne tarde pas.

— C'est le cas Stiles, mais il ne s'adressera pas à toi avec des mots. C'est un arbre, pas un personnage de Wald Disney, se moque doucement le faux Derek. Il t'a amené ici, mais si tu désires comprendre pourquoi, tu dois faire l'effort de le prouver. La nature n'offre les réponses à ses secrets qu'à ceux qui sont assez sensibles pour saisir le sens de ses humeurs.

Ces mots sont déversés avec un calme et une douceur qui caresse l'ouïe du jeune. Il fronce néanmoins les sourcils et secoue subtilement la tête. Quelque chose lui échappe encore.

— Tu dis que tu es moi, une « personnification » de mes vérités. Pourtant, tu parais en connaître tellement plus, depuis le début. Tu possèdes une lucidité que je n'ai pas. Comment c'est possible si tu ne m'as pas mené en bateau ?

Si ce que Stiles met en évidence par l'intermédiaire de cette question est pertinent, il ne souhaite toutefois pas se montrer belliqueux. L'entité aux atours de Derek conserve une attitude sereine et répond immédiatement :

— Je ne t'ai pas menti. Mais je ne suis pas uniquement ce que je t'ai dit. En réalité, je suis cette part de toi que tu as cédé, Stiles, la démonstration de ton sacrifice. Je fonctionne avec et pour le Nemeton.

Le faux loup-garou avoue cela sans se troubler, sachant pertinemment que son alter ego est susceptible de déprécier cette tardive confidence. Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillent et la suspicion reprend d'assaut les mimiques qu'il réserve à son interlocuteur. En suspension au cœur d'un espace tiède, entourés par les ramifications de lumières polychromatiques qui dansent dans les ombres, les deux morceaux d'un être déchiré par la violence des sentiments se font face.

— Tu m'as amené là pour que je me reconnecte à toi ? demande l'adolescent dont les pensées semblent fuser dans tous les sens.

— C'est ça, suis le fil de tes raisonnements, déroule-le, comprend l'intuition qui t'amène à explorer cette idée.

Sa moitié déguisée encourage Stiles qui accueille son conseil et reprend immédiatement ses déductions.

— Tu as adopté l'apparence de Derek pour que je veuille me relier à toi parce que tu sais ce que je ressens pour lui. Tu dis que je vais irrémédiablement m'éteindre et que pour comprendre le Nemeton, je dois me reconnecter à la vie que je suis pourtant sur le point de perdre. Il faut que je puisse exister pour communiquer avec l'arbre, mais je suis trop avancé dans ma destruction, et la seule option qu'il me reste est donc de me raccorder à la substance que je lui ai transmise, à toi.

Le jeune dévisage son interlocuteur alors qu'il conclut son raisonnement. Le faux Derek paraît en parfait accord avec ce qui vient d'être dit et il se contente de hocher la tête. Stiles fronce les sourcils.

— Je croyais que te toucher me renverrait dans le présent, accuse-t-il cette fois.

— Quand nous étions dans ton plan mental, oui.

L'entité admet, sans tenter de se dissimuler derrière des excuses mal venues.

— Là-bas, je ne pouvais te montrer que ce que tu es apte à envisager et me laisser toucher revenait à te céder la main. Vu ton état, tu nous aurais détruits aveuglément. Mais ici, tout est différent, ici c'est mon plan mental et je sais me servir des ramifications de l'arbre. Ici, nous sommes même capables d'interférer avec la réalité et en repousser les limites.

L'enthousiasme du loup-garou virtuel paraît décalé, mais cela ne semble pas affecter Stiles. Le jeune est trop pris par la nouvelle angoisse qui s'épand en son sein. Il n'est pas serein et l'amer sentiment d'avoir été dupé l'envahit. L'entité avec laquelle il échange des propos souvent décousus ne se montre nullement perturbée par la situation. Au contraire, le faux Derek paraît soulagé de ne plus être contraint aux dérivées pour tenter de convaincre son interlocuteur.

— Comment pourrais-je me fier à toi ou à tout ça ?

Stiles désigne tour à tour la personne à laquelle il s'adresse, puis l'environnement virtuel qui leur sert de décor.

— Tes manigances sont grossières, tes buts indéterminés. Tu joues sur mes fragilités pour me conduire à adopter le Nemeton comme étant la seule solution qu'il me reste, alors que tu sais pertinemment que je peux décider de faire cesser cette illusion d'au-delà, une bonne fois pour toutes.

L'adolescent ne se fait ni menaçant ni vindicatif. Il expose simplement les doutes qui l'animent. Son ersatz d'âme sœur sourit une nouvelle fois et se rapproche encore.

— J'ai fait tout ça pour nous protéger. Comment pouvais-je t'exprimer ce à quoi tu es aveugle, sans te manipuler, alors que ton état émotionnel ne te permettait pas d'admettre ce que signifiait ton dernier geste. Ton élimination déclenchera une suite d'événements tragiques qui amènera à la destruction totale de la meute de Beacon Hills et par corollaire, à l'extinction de tout ce qui permet à la souche de l'arbre de vie de perdurer. Cela peut te paraître absurde, il n'en demeure pas moins crucial que tu comprennes ce dans quoi tu t'es engagé lorsque tu m'as oublié ici.

L'entité expose calmement ses raisons, avant de détourner son attention de Stiles pour observer les réseaux lumineux qui s'épandent dans leurs alentours.

— Alysson est là, quelque part dans ces illuminations qui symbolisent la substance vitale du Nemeton. Bien sûr, elle s'est retrouvée à ta place au moment de sa mort. Elle a tenté de réécrire ce qui allait la conduire à l'oblitération, empêcher cet événement par tous les moyens. En définitive, elle n'est pas parvenue à trouver une autre solution qu'accepter son destin. À chaque fois qu'elle survivait à l'attaque du Nogitsune, elle devait faire face à la disparition d'un être cher qui la conduisait à sa propre perte. Elle a fini par saisir que sa mort était nécessaire pour l'équilibre des forces en jeu. Ici, son rôle est plus déterminant que parmi les vivants. C'est elle qui veille sur le démon du chaos, qui le maintient enfermé dans les ombres de la souche. Elle préserve la réalité de sa vengeance.

Le faux Derek se retourne vers son alter ego et observe l'impact de ses propos. Si Stiles est perturbé, il semble pourtant prompt à accepter ce qui lui est dit là. Ses grands yeux d'ambre se plissent ombrageusement avant de s'apaiser dans la foulée. Son corps en suspension dans cet espace sans gravité paraît se mouvoir de lui-même pour se rapprocher de son interlocuteur.

— Qu'est-ce que le Nemeton attend de moi ? demande-t-il, les sourcils froncés, sa bouche plissée d'un nouvel embarras.

La personnification de la partie sacrifiée de l'âme de Stiles répond sans équivoque :

— Il est le seul à pouvoir te le montrer. Mais réfléchi une seconde. Scott s'est transformé en un alpha naturel très puissant. Son offrande à la souche lui a conféré la possibilité de transcender sa condition. Toi aussi tu as changé. Tu as désamorcé tellement d'événements catastrophiques, les réduisant à rien à la seule force de ton imaginaire et des solutions qu'il te proposait.

Stiles déglutit, hermétique à cette argumentation que lui réserve son interlocuteur.

— C'est moi qui étais à l'origine de ces désastres qu'il m'a fallu endiguer, et j'ai tellement de culpabilité à porter à cause de ça que je me suis foutu en l'air.

Fragile et désabusé, l'adolescent soupire avec émotivité. Son autre lui s'impose dans son champ de vision.

— Il s'agit là de ton interprétation des faits. Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es identifié aux problèmes rencontrés pour pouvoir les résoudre, que cela signifie pour autant que tu en étais la source. Toujours est-il que tout cela nous a conduits ici et maintenant.

Toutes les attitudes qu'adopte son alter ego donnent envie à Stiles de le rejoindre, de le toucher, de l'enlacer pour bénéficier d'un réconfort qui lui apparaît cependant immérité. C'est une sorte de combat intérieur qui se traduit dans toutes les hésitations dont il fait preuve.

— Si j'accepte, est-ce que Derek sera sauf ?

Les convictions de Stiles s'étiolent sans crier gare. Le réseau de lumières semble s'intensifier autour d'eux. Plus l'esprit du suicidaire et sa moitié sacrifiée se rapprochent l'un de l'autre, plus l'âme de la souche remplit l'espace jusqu'à devenir prégnante.

— Nul ne saurait répondre à ta question, fait remarquer l'homme-loup. L'amputation de son tronc a blessé l'arbre de vie d'une terrible manière. Il se préserve tant bien que mal et les sacrifices qui lui sont faits contribuent à sa pérennité. Ce qu'il permet en retour dépend néanmoins de la nature essentielle de l'existence qui s'est donnée à lui. Tu es dans le regret permanent, car tu envisages toujours ce qui aurait pu être. Ton potentiel d'extrapolation peut servir la survie du Nemeton de bien des manières.

Le faux Derek continue d'adopter un comportement tendre et sécurisant tandis qu'il conclut son discours. L'adolescent est certain que la situation lui échappe totalement et à dire vrai, il n'a plus d'arguments pour s'opposer à tout cela. Il se sent juste dépassé et incapable.

— Même si tu es une partie de moi, j'aimerais que tu gardes l'apparence de Derek pour me toucher.

Stiles abdique timidement et ses bras se retrouvent le long de son corps en apesanteur. Il baisse la tête pour attendre que son double vienne à lui. Ce dernier est de plus en plus proche, son souffle virtuel s'échoue sur les pommettes de Stiles qui ferme les yeux d'instinct.

— Nous serons de nouveau réunis et tu seras dépendant de la souche, pour toujours. Est-ce que cela te paraît acceptable ?

Stiles relève la tête pour constater la sollicitude qui anime les traits de son vis-à-vis. Il ne sait pas quoi lui répondre. Il veut seulement que tout cela cesse et il ignore s'il fait le bon choix. Perdu, il acquiesce plus par principe que par conviction.

— Je serais ce qu'il faut, si cela préserve mes amours. De toute façon je suis déjà mort, non ?

Le ton du jeune se fait fébrile et vaporeux.

— Plus pour longtemps, susurre le faux Derek avant d'enlacer Stiles qui se réfugie contre lui, d'une manière totalement inattendue.

Et tout se bouleverse. Les deux corps accolés s'échauffent, se relient et s'assimilent dans une sorte de fusion qui produit sa propre énergie. Stiles ferme les yeux et ressent toutes ses nouvelles expériences se déverser en lui. Il comprend que la partie de son âme qu'il avait cédée à l'arbre de vie a continué d'apprendre indépendamment de sa volonté humaine. Leur réunion ressemble à une tempête qui le consume et le redessine, le complète d'une manière étrange et infinie. Il est brouillé de changements et ressent les abîmes dans lesquels le Nemeton se ramifie. Stiles a la sensation qu'il va exploser sous la pression de la multitude d'informations qui s'inscrit en lui.

Le réseau qui dansait autour s'arborise jusqu'à se relier à la source de lumière que Stiles est devenu en s'unifiant à lui-même. Des filins s'agrippent à lui et il est lentement absorbé par le complexe racinaire de la souche. Le garçon fait désormais complètement partie de cet inconnu qui l'assimile et auquel il s'abandonne totalement. S'en suit une sorte de big bang. Stiles n'est plus qu'énergie et se répand telle une onde de choc, dans toutes les terminaisons de l'arbre de vie, jusqu'à ressentir la dépersonnalisation qui le désagrège et le transporte vers une conscience instinctive de l'existence. Elle est multiforme et indomptable au point qu'il s'y soumette pour sombrer dans sa propre indéfinition.

C'est le règne de l'absolu et tout s'éteint.

* * *

à suivre...

* * *

_**RAR** : _

_**Didinou **: Merci pour ta fidélité à cette histoire et surtout, désolé pour l'absence de réponse à ton précédant commentaire. Je viens seulement de me rendre compte que je t'avais oublié. Honte sur moi. Bisous_

_**Julie-Deolivera **: Oh tu es super choupinette. Je te remercie chaleureusement pour ton soutien sans faille. Gros bisous tout doux et prend soin de toi ! _

_**Babylon **: Oui l'expérience de Stiles est difficile et il est vrai que ce n'est pas simple d'écrire sur ce sujet. J'espère que la suite continuera de t'accrocher. Pour ne pas trahir, je ne te dirais rien sur la suite, mais je peux simplement te dire que ce n'est pas fini et que l'on se dirige malgré tout vers du moins négatif. Encore merci pour ta review. Bisous_

_**Ariadanae **: Tu as raison, c'est terrible, mais il fallait que j'en passe par là pour justifier la suite. Une fin heureuse, je ne sais pas encore, mais en tout cas, une fin moins tragique, ça c'est certain. Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu. Biz_


	7. Le crépuscule du déni

_**Coucou à tous,**_

_**J'ignore si cette histoire continue d'intéresser les gens. Dans tous les cas, merci à ceux qui continuent de la suivre, même anonymement. Ceci-étant, voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à vous manifestez si c'est le cas. Merci par avance et bonne lecture à tous,  
DbZ0  
**_

_PS : RAR en bas_

* * *

**Le crépuscule du déni**

Il est dans le vide. Plus aucune forme ne le contient, ne le contraint. Il fait noir et il se reflète en l'illimité, sans rien ressentir d'autre que l'opacité du néant. Soudain, un flash, le monde l'appel. C'est comme s'il flottait au-dessus du passé et l'univers de l'absence se colore fissa pour lui montrer sa chambre, une bulle d'existence subite dans laquelle il se voit flou, assis à son bureau. Puis, tout s'éteint aussi promptement, la sensation de respirer s'évanouissant avec le souvenir d'une ancienne habitude. Il ne se sent plus être lui, mais il s'entend cependant penser. Il dérive sans bouger.

Il y a cette étrange vibration qui cherche à naître. Elle paraît étouffée par les cendres d'un ailleurs insipide. Plus rien n'existe. Et la lumière revient pourtant pour créer la vie qu'il a quittée. Tout frissonne autour, sauf lui. Inconsistant, chimérique et impartial, il est de nouveau en suspension au-dessus de son avant, à le regarder bouger et décider. L'ancien lui vient de finir d'écrire une lettre manuscrite. Quelques mots pour dire au revoir. Il la cachette et inscrit un nom sur une enveloppe. Sa graphie est brouillonne et désordonnée. Tout s'éteint encore.

Son âme s'oublie un instant. C'est néanmoins plus fort que lui, il s'éveille de nouveau au passé et avec cette impression de mémoire, l'antique sensation de vouloir exister. Les abîmes qu'il complète se parasitent d'échos électriques. La lumière revient pour le plonger face à sa version vivante, sa réalité, juste avant de raffermir la conviction qu'il valait mieux tout quitter. Trois lettres sont côte à côte sur le bureau désordonné. Une, destinée à un père. L'autre pour un frère. Et la dernière, celle que l'adolescent vient de sceller, vouée au Grand-Méchant-Loup.

Un battement. Un autre qui lui succède. Et le dernier, celui que le vide lui reprend. Ni haut ni bas, ni chaud, ni froid. Sans ombres nées de lumière, sans dimension ni éther. Rien, pas même la réverbération d'hier. Puis, un capharnaüm de sons vibrants, un chaos d'odeurs, la tiédeur de l'ambiance, le goût des larmes, la vision d'un garçon avachi dans la dépression, abandonné sur son lit en pleine après-midi. Le jeune vivant se lève et son brusque mouvement replonge la matière dans le silence absolu. L'éternité dans l'éphémère.

Boum-boum... une main sur une poignée, une porte d'entrée qui claque se ferme et se verrouille. Boum. Flux d'images et reflux de vie. Boum-boum... une veste qui se zippe, un soupir au goût du jour qui n'attend pas de signal pour échoir. Boum. Du tout au nul, partout s'annule. Boum-boum... dans une allée quelques pas empressés, des regards de suspicion et personne pour épier. Boum. Noir dévorant qui sombre en néant. Boum-boum... une respiration lourde d'effets, les rues sont aussi vides que le cœur d'un fantôme obsédé. Boum. Pourtours sans fin, retour au rien.

Le film d'avant se stabilise pourtant, dans les rythmes d'un temps se revisitant sans raison. L'ancien Stiles marche rapidement, comme s'il était pressé que tout ce qui l'entoure disparaisse de sa vie. C'est seulement quand il sort de la ville pour approcher la forêt que l'adolescent se calme. Il fixe enfin son attention sur autre chose que la peur de rencontrer quelqu'un. Son futur est suspendu au-dessus de lui aussi surement qu'une ombre entachée d'abandon. Il se surveille en témoin sans enveloppe, sans raison. Pour lui ce n'est pas inédit, il se remémore sans remord, revisite ce qui désormais est mort.

Il se souvient du regret, du poids qui guide ces pas lourds, de ces regards vides portés sur la luxuriante nature autour. Il se rappelle cette déviation qu'il se voit emprunter à contrario de ses buts, influencé d'automatisme tandis qu'il se perd en sombres pensées. Détaché, il est en un lieu connu et s'empêche néanmoins de le constater. Son lui d'avant reprend seulement la direction appropriée, retrouvant le sentier qu'il le mènera là où il veut vraiment aller. Le jour décline lentement. Sous la canopée, la fraîcheur est appréciable. Tout résonne et sent bon la vie, mais son lui antérieur s'oriente pourtant vers la disparition espérée.

Il s'observe ruminer tout en marchant d'un pas décidé. Il reconsidère la persistance de ses doutes, l'angoisse qui ralentit parfois sa progression vers cette fin programmée. Il réexamine l'obstination qui l'a conduit à tout abandonner jusqu'à dépendre d'une souche mourante. Trop tard pour espérer autrement. Il lui suffit de penser à l'arbre de vie pour se remembrer en tant qu'âme délestée d'oubli. Ce qu'il voit est ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Le Nemeton le teste avec une nouvelle expérience. Il le ressent dans les ramifications de ses souvenirs imposés.

Et tout s'accélère. Derek crie son nom au loin. Stiles est allé par mégarde sur son territoire et l'homme-loup l'a senti. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit là, si perceptif ? Il se revoit commencer à marcher plus vite, espérant étendre la distance entre lui et la voix. Ce n'est pas le cas. Le deuxième appel est plus proche. Le loup-garou le piste. L'adolescent qu'il était se met à trottiner en jetant de furtifs coups d'œil derrière lui. Plus prégnante, l'interpellation suivante sonne le début de la poursuite. Le rythme augmente encore. L'âme de Stiles, celle qui a disparu de l'avenir éprouve ces réminiscences comme des présents qui s'annoncent. Il panique. Le cœur de son passé résonne dans son inconsistance et c'est très perturbant. Dans un silencieux crépitement d'inconnu, le mouvement des événements bascule subitement.

Il court, et malgré toute la douleur qui s'agriffe à ses chairs, il ignore comment endiguer ce réflexe qui le pousse à continuer de galoper comme un dératé. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir la vie. Il suppose qu'il devrait être mort, écrasé au pied de cette falaise vers laquelle il se dirige à nouveau, sans être capable de dévier le cours qu'ont pris ses décisions désolées. Il comprend qu'il ne devrait pas être en mesure de revivre cet instant comme s'il en était véritablement l'acteur, comme si cela n'avait pas déjà eu lieu. Pourtant, l'existence de ce moment triomphe de toute raison pour se concrétiser au sein d'une redondance à laquelle il ne peut pas échapper.

— Stiles !

Le hurlement de Derek est puissant, empli de tant d'incompréhension, d'une telle détresse. Il est si proche de le rattraper et sa voix brisée envahit les pensées de l'adolescent pour démolir son palpitant déjà bien abîmé. L'homme-loup est venu le chasser de ses propres choix et le jeune a l'impression que tout s'effondre à nouveau en lui. C'est un foudroiement pour l'intégralité de ses certitudes. Il revoit subitement son amour mourir et revisite en un éclair, tous ces possibles que sa conscience lui a fait expérimenter. L'effroi le paralyse immédiatement.

Hors d'haleine, il s'immobilise, mais l'élan acquis au cœur de sa course folle l'entraine dans une chute aux allures d'imprévisible. Il tombe rudement sur le sol de la clairière, s'écorche et fait quelques choquantes roulades avant de se retrouver face contre terre, à la frontière de l'abîme qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir. Il est encore là, vivant, et sa fragilité se rappelle désagréablement à lui. Ses membres sont endoloris, la tête lui tourne, il peine à recouvrer une respiration normale et ses bronches sont blessées de tout cet air dont il manque, pour apaiser son corps de l'effort qu'il lui a exigé.

Derek se rapproche de lui en marchant rapidement et c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle Stiles trouve la force de se relever. Il panique purement et simplement. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine. C'est si éprouvant qu'il a l'impression que son centre vital risque de s'extirper de son corps. Un désagréable goût de tourbe dans la bouche, il titube sous le poids de la difficulté, vacillant dangereusement au bord du précipice. Tandis qu'il peine à maintenir son équilibre précaire, le jeune crachote tout en prenant conscience de la fraîcheur du vent qui s'engouffre à quelques pas de là où il se situe. Le vide est si proche et pourtant, il n'a pas sauté. Il a mal de tous ses efforts commis pour s'évader de l'existence. C'est comme s'il ne cherchait qu'à tomber encore, noyé par cette capitulation organique qui torture tout son être. Comment est-ce possible ?

L'homme-loup le rejoint rapidement et l'aide à se maintenir debout. Ses gestes se font rudes et emportés. Stiles ne comprend plus rien, il est complètement sonné de douleurs. Le décor tourne dans sa vision piquée de parasites lumineux. Les pensées qui animent son esprit sont une cacophonie qui ressemble à ce bouleversement physique dont il est victime. Les écorchures de ses respirations saccadées font chorus à celles du lycanthrope qui l'a suivi, à la limite du gouffre. Il sent la chaleur de ces paumes qui enserrent violemment ses biceps. Tout paraît si vrai alors qu'il est impossible que cela ait lieu.

Il est mort.

Pourtant, à chaque battement de cœur erratique, Stiles a envie de vomir et sans trop savoir comment il s'y prend, il résiste à cette sensation nauséeuse qui lui retourne l'estomac. Il est perdu et relève la tête vers son comparse pour constater toute la fureur qui redessine son regard si clair.

— Pourquoi !

Le cri de Derek emprunte des tonalités assassines. Il use de toute sa puissance vocale, comme si son interlocuteur était sourd ou loin de lui.

— Pourquoi tu voulais faire ça !

L'homme secoue le jeune sans ménagement, le fusillant de ses iris d'un vert perçant. Totalement abasourdi, Stiles n'a plus aucune force et s'amollit. Les cahots que lui impose le loup-garou l'obligent à tenter de redonner du sens à ce qui est en train de se passer.

— Pauvre abruti !

L'orphelin ne parvient pas à endiguer le coup de sang qui guide ses vociférations. Son visage est déformé entre rage et peur. Il continue de malmener l'adolescent avant de rapatrier violemment son corps tout contre le sien, puis il l'enlace si intensément que tous deux en suffoquent subitement.

Le jour se meurt lentement. À l'horizon, la révérence du soleil teinte les environs d'une lumière rosée. Stiles ne voit cependant plus rien et subit seulement la force des bras qui l'enserrent et l'isolent du danger. Il inspire douloureusement et alors qu'il relâche péniblement son air consommé, les larmes inondent son être agité d'affligeants sanglots. La présence de son ami s'impose à tous ses sens et son odeur musquée en devient tellement réconfortante.

Stiles pleure. C'est là la seule chose dont il est capable tant tout le submerge avec une terrible véracité. Le visage collé d'autorité sur le buste musculeux de Derek, il n'entend plus qu'une alarme aiguë et continue, assourdissante, rythmée par l'affolement d'un cœur qui l'accroche à la vie sans que ce ne soit pourtant le sien. L'adolescent s'abandonne ainsi au chagrin et ses gémissements viennent ponctuer d'un indissoluble désespoir, chacune de ces amères coulées.

— Pourquoi tu voulais sauter ? gronde le loup-garou, aux abois.

— J'en peux plus Drek, j'en peux plus d'être… d'être moi.

Stiles hoquète, complètement défait. Il ne sait plus rien et se laisse seulement balloter par les imprévisibles circonstances dont il est le jouet. Le lycanthrope le porte légèrement pour faire quelques pas en arrière et prendre la peine de s'assoir, entrainant l'humain avec lui, le gardant collé à sa chaleur. Stiles se blottit naturellement et continue de sangloter contre le maillot de l'être aimé. Respirer n'est possible qu'à travers ses sursauts de désolation. Les bras qui l'entourent sont désormais tendres et tranquillisants, ils lui permettent d'être faible et dépourvu. Derek expire lourdement. Son cœur chahute sa cage thoracique de soulèvements affolés.

— Ne me refais plus jamais ça, plus jamais.

Le loup-garou ravale ses peurs avant de gémir gravement, s'autorisant le glapissant désarroi d'un sanglot contrit. Stiles entend cette fragilité dans la voix de l'homme-loup, ça le torture. Il a la certitude que s'il avait sauté, l'autre l'aurait de nouveau rejoint dans la chute. Il pleure sans fin, et ressentir tout le mal qu'il inspire à Derek semble le bousiller encore plus efficacement.

— Je sais ce que c'est de se haïr si fort, rage l'homme, qui serre les dents et renifle pour tenter d'éteindre l'expression de sa sensibilité, injectée jusque dans ses yeux mouillés. Je sais ce que c'est de vouloir mourir.

Il grogne et abandonne dans la foulée, l'idée de s'interdire les larmes qui redessinent déjà silencieusement ses traits virils. Derek lâche ensuite un soupire nasal tout en caressant le dos de son ami qui sanglote contre son torse.

— S'il te plait, ne devient pas comme moi, jamais. Je t'en prie, ne devient pas aussi con que moi.

La supplique du loup-garou est chargée de hargne, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de bercer affectueusement Stiles, dans un mouvement de repli autistique. Les soubresauts se calment, la température des corps revient à la normale, les esprits s'apaisent au sein d'un silence partagé.

Au-dehors, le vent se rafraichit, la nuit s'apprête à faire renaître la lune et les étoiles. Derek se balance lentement, d'avant en arrière. Il regarde au-delà de la falaise, s'accrochant au corps de son camarade, le forçant contre lui pour le maintenir sous sa protection. Il n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si Stiles avait sauté. Le choc de l'avoir vu essayer est déjà si difficile à encaisser. Il ne veut pas le perdre. Il l'aime. Cette révélation le bouleverse si loin dans les strates de son être qu'il ne comprend plus rien.

Sentir les bras de l'homme-loup l'emprisonner dans son emprise tutélaire rassure Stiles comme jamais. Il ignore pourquoi et comment tout ça s'est produit, mais il se sait vivant. Il respire l'odeur de son secret, il éprouve sa force et sa tendresse, mêlées pour engendrer ce bercement de réconfort. Il existe et c'est pourtant supportable, en tout cas, la proximité de Derek lui donne cette sensation. Il veut rester tout contre lui pour toujours, il souhaite que cela ne s'arrête jamais et il s'apaise lentement. Il ne pleure plus, inspirant seulement le soulagement d'être à l'abri, dans les bras d'un être qui fait disparaître ses douleurs. Et c'est doucement qu'il s'endort.

Il faut un certain temps au lycanthrope pour s'extirper de ce drôle d'état qui le plonge dans une forme d'absence mécanique. Il ne sait plus. Il veut simplement que Stiles souhaite continuer de vivre. Il fait nuit, l'air est doux, les odeurs de la nature se précisent en fraîcheur. Pourtant, tout semble pulvériser dans les pensées de Derek. Son chaos intérieur se mélange pour constituer un amas informe qui rassemble les échos de ses malheurs anciens. Et il y a ce refus tyrannique. Pourquoi l'emmerdeur de la meute a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien vu venir avant aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il comprenne seulement maintenant, à quel point ce boulet ambulant est devenu primordial à sa survie ?

Il serre le corps frêle du garçon qu'il se découvre aimer si fort et se tranquillise contre son être. Oui, Stiles est son boulet. Il est pesant et agaçant, mais quand il est là, il l'ancre dans le présent, dans la vie. Comprendre tout ça broie l'entièreté des illusions de l'homme-loup et il se rend compte qu'il les a nourris par refus d'accepter la moindre attache, le plus petit début de lien. Tant de mensonges pour dissimuler des peines si amples, que les recouvrir d'ailleurs ressemble à mission infinie. La simple idée que Stiles ait pu tenter de mettre un terme à ses jours fait dérailler son palpitant dans la catastrophe. Il s'arrête de dodeliner pour ne pas lâcher son ami sous la brusquerie d'une perte de contrôle, mauvaise de reproches.

— Pourquoi t'es si important ? Pourquoi ?

L'âme fébrile, Derek chuchote et agite doucement l'adolescent qui semble refuser de se réveiller. Il baisse la tête, contemple ses cheveux. C'est étrange de vivre ce tendre enlacement avec le plus jeune qui s'abandonne dans son giron. Les seuls attouchements qu'ils se sont réservés par le passé ont souvent été plus violents que bienveillants. Ils sont pourtant de la même meute. Ce soir, l'aîné de leur duo insolite prend conscience de tout ça. Son armure de Grand-Méchant-Loup se fissure de part en part et le dévoile incohérent à ses propres yeux.

— Je t'ai fait du mal. Pardonne-moi.

Blessé d'émotions difficiles à étouffer, l'homme-loup murmure ces regrets qui le font souffrir. Il desserre ensuite légèrement son emprise pour pouvoir contempler le profil du garçon. Stiles semble si fragile au creux de ses bras. Sa peau de nacre est souillée de terreuses traces de poussières mêlées de larmes salées. Ses yeux sont clos, le soulagement repeint ses traits, mais il ne paraît pas vraiment serein. À cette vision, l'estomac de Derek se contracte de douleur et son cœur s'emballe. Ses iris s'illuminent d'un bleu coupable, sa part surnaturelle s'invite sans qu'il ne l'ait pourtant contactée.

— Je t'ai fait du mal et j'ai failli te perdre. Je suis tellement con. Putain.

Le loup-garou entre en tension, il se retient, s'impose la maîtrise de lui-même. Stiles frémit. C'est un frisson réflexe issu de la perte de chaleur que lui procurait le poitrail de son berceur. Derek regagne son humanité dans le besoin d'entendre de plus près le souffle de son ami. Il se penche pour frotter sa barbe de trois jours sur la peau fine et sensible de son cou. Il inspire lentement les parfums qui résident là et l'adolescent s'ébroue sans force. Il sort de son état somnolant. Le lycanthrope se redresse maladroitement quand il sent la main de Stiles caresser sa joue velue. Il se perd un instant dans les perles d'ambre assombries qui se révèlent à lui lentement.

— Tu vas mieux ? demande l'homme, inquiet.

Le garçon acquiesce silencieusement et son ami soupire, s'adoucit d'espoir. Derek ignore comment se comporter et se montre gauche en délicatesses. Son incertitude transparaît dans ses inflexions lorsqu'il reprend la parole.

— La nuit s'installe, nous allons devoir rentrer.

— Je veux rester avec toi.

La voix de Stiles se pare de tonalités fluettes, presque enfantines. L'homme-loup acquiesce silencieusement, sans l'avoir même décidé au préalable. Le fils du shérif s'accroche à son ami. La peur qu'il le lâche subitement guide son empressement à se blottir tout contre lui. Derek le rassure avec des gestes tendres. Il souhaite aussi rester avec Stiles. Il ne peut pas imaginer le ramener chez lui et l'abandonner à la charge de ses intimes. Il ressent le besoin viscéral d'être certain que l'adolescent ne tentera plus jamais de s'éliminer. Tous deux sont chamboulés par cette situation et ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre comme si cela avait le pouvoir de les maintenir ici et maintenant.

Le jeune adulte décide cependant qu'il est temps de partir. Tout en le ménageant, il force Stiles à se relever. Celui-ci n'est pas des plus coopératifs. Il veut rester dans le giron de Derek, il a peur que le loup-garou ne le prenne plus jamais dans ses bras après ça. Ce dernier parvient à le convaincre silencieusement de marcher à ses côtés. Il emprisonne sa menotte dans sa paume et le traine à sa suite. Sans presser le pas, les deux comparses progressent ainsi dans la forêt, dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Ils prennent le chemin d'un retour délicat vers les contingences d'un quotidien qui leur paraît désormais étrange et dénué de sens.

Ils ne parlent pas, à quoi bon troubler la plénitude des ombres de nouveaux malentendus, pour lesquels ni l'un ni l'autre n'a plus d'énergie. Stiles ne voit presque rien, mais Derek l'attend, il le prévient quand il y a des obstacles, il l'aide à les franchir. Alors l'adolescent s'abandonne aux bons soins du loup-garou avec une confiance aveugle. Il ferme les yeux et se laisse guider par son compagnon, par sa main qui entoure la sienne avec une force revivifiant sa présence.

Ils progressent dans les sous-bois sans se soucier du temps. Ils sont de la même meute, c'est une évidence. Ils s'écoutent agir, respirer, marcher, enjamber un creux dans un sentier. Derek retient souvent des branches qui pourraient fouetter le corps de Stiles. Parfois l'adolescent est pris d'un vertige et se blottit contre l'inébranlable stature de son amoureux secret. Quand ça arrive, ils font une halte et le plus jeune s'apaise du contact de son camarade, de sa chaleur, de son odeur sauvage, du tambour mélodieux qu'est son cœur puissant de loup. Il gave ses sens de tout ce qui es capable de le rassurer de vie.

Derek accepte l'indécision du jeune, il est patient avec lui. Dès qu'il sent que son malaise se calme, il reprend la marche, la main de son ami toujours piégée dans sa paluche. Quand Stiles s'arrête une énième fois pour obtenir le réconfort de sa protection, il le lui donne et l'étreint doucement. Ils s'extirpent bientôt des bois, pour arriver dans la clairière où était bâtie la maison de la famille Hale. L'adolescent est désorienté. Il lui est étrange d'être dirigé vers la voiture de l'aîné. À vrai dire, il ne pense pas à grand-chose et peine à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Tout cela lui paraît improbable et pourtant, il sait qu'il le vit réellement.

Après avoir libéré la menotte de son camarade, Derek fait le tour de sa bagnole pour en déverrouiller les issues. Une lumière orangée se diffuse subitement dans l'habitacle du véhicule et le décor alentour paraît gagner légèrement en contraste. Cela ressemble à un signal pour l'adolescent qui décide de prendre place à l'intérieur. Sous le regard attentif de l'homme-loup, Stiles s'installe dans l'automobile. Ce soir il est difficile de constater l'allure luxueuse du coupé sport. Il fait trop sombre pour que la forme design de la Camaro se dévoile autrement qu'en reflets d'ombre.

Les deux comparses ressentent un manque, comme si le fait d'avoir été si proche physiquement avait créé un besoin entre eux. C'est déstabilisant d'être détaché l'un de l'autre et le lycanthrope de naissance se contraint à enfouir cette sensation dans l'inapparent. Il préfère concentrer toute son énergie à surveiller l'état dans lequel se trouve son jeune ami. Il s'assoit et referme la portière côté conducteur. Stiles est installé, déjà harnaché. Il observe l'homme qui l'a ramené à la vie. Ce dernier a l'impression de ne plus reconnaître le fils du shérif. Le cadet ne dit pas un mot, mais son minois traduit une exténuation qui lui donne une allure de pauvret chétif.

Sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir à son acte, Derek caresse la joue de Stiles pour finir par pincer son menton entre son pouce et son index. L'un et l'autre soupirent simultanément et se rapprochent jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts soient collés. Leurs paupières se closent, leurs souffles s'opposent tendrement, comme la délicatesse d'un soulagement rendu timide d'émois.

— Ça va aller maintenant, susurre le loup-garou, avant de s'écarter pour prendre le visage de Stiles en coupe. Je ne vais pas te lâcher, tu auras toute ma protection, même si c'est de toi que je dois te préserver, ajoute-t-il, son authenticité d'être pour guide à cette promesse improvisée.

Son regard est pourtant pénétrant de conviction. L'adolescent acquiesce et tremble littéralement. Des trémolos émotifs dans la voix, il demande :

— Pourquoi tu fais ça, Derek ?

Ses yeux le picotent de larmes en naissance et il déglutit maladroitement.

— Tu es ma meute. J'ai... j'ai trop perdu pour que ça continue.

Le voile vocal de l'aîné se fait rauque tandis que sa réponse s'impose d'elle-même. Puis, il libère le menton de l'adolescent. Celui-ci rive éperdument son triste regard sur son amoureux secret.

— Je préfère disparaître plutôt que d'assister à ta fin.

Le loup-garou, crache ces mots au travers d'une agressivité inspirée par le fantôme de sa peur. Il déglutit.

— Tu es ma meute, tu comprends ?

Les sourcils de l'homme sont froncés, sa voix éraillée d'aveux puissants. Les larmes dévalent les pommettes de Stiles. Il ne sait plus parler et ne fait que hocher la tête pour seule réponse. Les pouces de l'orphelin viennent essuyer les joues du garçon. Le mouvement est si doux que cela calme immédiatement les coulées chagrines sur sa bouille d'adolescent. Derek se rapproche un peu plus et murmure :

— Je t'emmène dans la tanière, tu te reposeras là-bas, d'accord ?

Le jeune acquiesce silencieusement et le conducteur démarre la voiture. La lumière s'éteint dans l'habitacle, mais les phares prennent le relais, éclairant la route de terre et la forêt qui la borde. Le ronronnement du moteur semble apaiser les occupants du véhicule. Stiles ne parvient pas à orienter son regard sur le décor. Il ne fait qu'observer le profil de l'homme dont il est épris depuis si longtemps. Il regrette d'avoir enfoui ce secret si profondément en lui au point de finir par l'oublier. S'il avait agi différemment...

— Ne rumine pas, intervient Derek qui fait une manœuvre pour sortir des bois. Il ne s'est rien passé d'irréparable.

La voiture s'immobilise et le conducteur fait volte-face pour se concentrer sur son passager qui le contemple timidement. Ils s'observent dans la pénombre intérieure. Les yeux du lycanthrope sont si clairs qu'ils reflètent le peu de lumière qui leur parvient du dehors.

— J'ai besoin... je... est-ce que je peux te toucher pendant... pendant que tu conduis ?

La demande de Stiles est fébrile et hésitante. Il triture ses doigts entre eux. Stressé par sa propre audace, le garçon se ronge les lèvres avant de renchérir :

— C'est... je veux être certain que tu existes vraiment.

D'autorité, le lycanthrope saisit la pogne de son ami et la pose sur sa cuisse. Il semble bizarrement tout comprendre, tout accepter. La respiration du plus jeune est sonore, défaillante, mais elle s'apaise du contact qui le relie au loup-garou.

— Nous sommes réels. Tu es en vie et je t'emmène au bercail, d'accord ?

La question de Derek est sérieuse. Il n'est pas homme à prendre quoi que ce soit à la légère, et en cet instant, ces mots semblent arborer tellement de sens profonds aux oreilles de Stiles. Le jeune souffle un « oui » laconique avant de presser plus fort le jeans de son comparse. Ce dernier fait un mouvement de tête positif et détourne son attention de son protégé pour se focaliser sur la route. Sa paume vient se positionner sur le levier de vitesses et la voiture réagit selon ses gestes précis. C'est ainsi qu'ils sortent des bois pour retrouver la départementale goudronnée qui les mènera vers la civilisation. Stiles est silencieux. Sa main demeure plaquée sur la cuisse musclée du conducteur. Il a l'impression que c'est la seule chose qui lui permet d'admettre cette situation comme étant la réalité.

Ils sont désormais proches de la ville. La Camaro file à une allure stable. Les lampadaires éclairent le bitume et les constructions humaines trahissent la ligne d'horizon pour redessiner ses successives courbures, lui conférer de géométriques apparences. Stiles s'apaise et se cale enfin dans son siège. Ses doigts ne quittent pas la chaleur de Derek. Il ferme ainsi les yeux pour ne se concentrer que sur cette sensation. Le lycanthrope veille sur lui, il est en sécurité. Il ne souhaite plus ressentir autre chose.

En fait, Stiles désire tout omettre pour profiter exclusivement de cet instant, de la quiétude que lui inspire l'être aimé. La voiture réagit aux reliefs sur lesquelles ses roues passent. Le corps du garçon est parfois balloté de légers soubresauts, mais sa paume reste invariablement plaquée à la cuisse de Derek. Il s'accroche à elle tout en rouvrant les yeux pour pouvoir contempler le visage concentré de l'homme qui le conduit en sureté. À la vue de son profil noyé d'ombres mouvantes, une chaleur bienfaitrice se répand dans la poitrine de l'adolescent. Son cœur bat si fort, mais cette fois, ce n'est pas douloureux.

— Je... je suis amour... amoureux de t... de toi.

Le palpitant en berne, le corps affaibli de confessions, Stiles s'essouffle d'exprimer ses mots à voix haute. La main droite du loup-garou vient se poser vigoureusement sur celle du jeune. Ils empruntent un virage, alors Derek continue de se concentrer sur la route. Ses doigts bougent pourtant tendrement au-dessus de ceux du garçon qui s'avoue à lui. De cette façon, il souhaite le rassurer et ça semble fonctionner. Cherchant le courage de s'expliquer, Stiles hésite à parler. Il lui faut peu de temps pour se décider et il intervient timidement afin de supplanter la tyrannie de ses craintes profondes, de ses incertitudes.

— Je ne voulais pas fuir ce que j'éprouvais pour toi en sautant. Je... je voulais seulement que le mal en moi... je voulais qu'il s'efface pour... qu'il s'efface pour toujours.

Son souffle est douloureux et Stiles marque un silence pour tenter d'organiser le fil de ses pensées, s'obliger à ne pas flancher ou dériver. Il déglutit et jette un coup d'œil en direction de son voisin, sérieux et attentif.

— Je... je viens de me... de me rendre compte que tu sais... toi tu sais éteindre ce mal, Derek, simplement parce que tu es en vie à côté de moi.

L'émotion dans la voix du plus jeune est si palpable que l'aîné lui jette une œillade. Il raffermit la force qu'il met dans sa poigne, enserrant la menotte de l'adolescent de ses doigts épais. Ses yeux reviennent pourtant se poser sur la route.

— Je l'ai évité ce sentiment. C'était douloureux de ressentir que tu avais cette importance pour moi aussi. Et en retour, je t'ai fait du m...

La voix de Derek est aggravée de regret, mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une mélodie électronique s'impose. L'air vibre pour alarmer l'instant d'un appel impromptu. Le garçon à ses côtés se perturbe et l'automobiliste se concentre afin de retirer le téléphone de sa poche tout en continuant de conduire. Il est obligé de décélérer pour pouvoir changer légèrement de position et sortir l'engin strident de son jeans. Cela accompli, il tend rapidement l'appareil à l'adolescent, tout en reprenant un maintien normal. Il faut encore quelques secondes d'hésitation à Stiles pour comprendre que son chauffeur attend de lui qu'il décroche et enclenche le haut-parleur.

— Allo ? demande rudement le loup de naissance tout en faisant signe à son assistant désigné de rapprocher le combiné de son visage.

Rendu muet, Stiles est mal à l'aise et la discussion qui s'amorce là le pousse à davantage de honte. Il s'exécute pourtant.

— Derek, c'est Scott.

La voix du dominant de la meute est tendue. C'est perceptible même si la restitution phonique n'est pas des plus fidèles.

— Je sais, ton nom s'est affiché sur mon écran

La réponse du bêta de tête s'exprime de façon sonore, comme s'il demandait à son jeune chef d'en venir à l'essentiel. Derek est concentré sur tout ce qui l'entoure et ses sourcils se froncent tandis que son visage se verrouille dans l'attente. Son correspondant soupire de gêne à l'autre bout.

— Stiles a disparu, il n'a pas son portable et... il a laissé des lettres d'adieu sur son bureau.

L'explication de Scott est maladroite, il semble tourner en rond de son côté, piétinant pour évacuer un stress croissant. Il reprend la parole :

— Il y en a une pour toi. Vu ce qu'il y avait dans la mienne et celle du shérif... on pense qu'il va tenter de se... je n'arrive pas à le dire. Lydia a crié putain, elle a crié...

Derek se montre impavide et Stiles tremblote tout en maintenant le téléphone assez proche de son visage. Le silence s'étend, de part et d'autre du combiné. Enfin, l'alpha toussote et poursuit l'exposé de ces intentions.

— Il n'a pas pris la jeep. On a besoin de ton flair pour passer Beacon Hills au peigne fin.

Le passager qui tient fébrilement le portable semble s'affaisser dans le remords.

— Je suis avec lui. Je l'emmène au loft.

La voix de Derek est puissante, elle porte la nécessité de rassurer. Il ne s'embarrasse pas à argumenter et n'étudie pas non plus la réaction de Stiles. Le lycanthrope se contente de fixer la route.

— Quoi ? proteste Scott. Non, ramène-le chez lui, son père est mort d'inquiétude.

Stiles secoue la tête frénétiquement. Il est hors de question qu'il rentre. Il ne peut rien affronter maintenant et des larmes coulent de nouveau sur son visage tandis qu'il se contraint fébrilement à la seule tâche qui ait présentement du sens pour lui : tenir le téléphone afin que Derek puisse répondre tout en conduisant. Ce dernier le regarde subrepticement et reprend la parole.

— Il ne veut pas rentrer. Il... je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état, Scott. Il faut que je reste avec lui. Venez plutôt chez moi.

L'aîné des loups impose sans vergogne la marche à suivre. Stiles soupire doucement, ses lèvres vibrent de malaise. Il est incapable de comprendre l'embrouillamini de tout ce qu'il éprouve. Il se sent paumé au point d'avoir l'impression de ne plus pouvoir assimiler les enjeux de l'existence. Il attend la réponse de Scott qui, après un instant de silence réfléchi, avalise la proposition de son bêta. La discussion se clôt sur le rendez-vous prochain que l'alpha prévoit entre eux. L'adolescent qui occupe la place du passager ne sait pas quelle attitude adopter. À la fin de l'entretien, il repose maladroitement le smartphone sur le tableau de bord et observe timidement le comportement de son aîné. Celui-ci continue de conduire expertement. Il ne montre rien de ses humeurs, pourtant, Stiles sent que cette tension dans le maintien de ses épaules signifie qu'il s'inquiète et se force à contrer ce ressenti.

— Pardon.

Contrit, le jeune se ratatine dans la sensation étouffante d'être un pauvre crétin.

— Je t'aime, réplique Derek, sans détourner son regard de la route.

Ses paupières s'abaissent légèrement et ses mâchoires se crispent. Si ces mots sont lâchés avec une authentique rudesse, ils n'en ressemblent pas moins au plus bel aveu que l'homme-loup puisse faire à quelqu'un. Derek finit par tourner la tête vers son protégé en entendant la vitesse croissante de son palpitant, alors qu'il ne perçoit plus le son de sa respiration. Leurs regards se croisent. Le conducteur impose un drastique ralentissement à son véhicule tout en continuant de contempler son voisin, manifestement statufié dans une apnée surprise. Sous la considération de l'homme-loup, Stiles réapprend maladroitement à apprécier les bienfaits de l'oxygène.

— Même quand tu me contraries, même quand tu as tort ou raison, même quand t'es chiant comme ça n'est pas permis, je t'aime.

L'émotive affirmation du lycanthrope se conclut tendrement et il se détourne du garçon qui l'observe béatement. Derek reprend le fil de ses manœuvres d'automobiliste et s'applique à faire preuve d'une appréciable habileté. Toujours contemplatif, son jeune partenaire finit par se ressaisir. C'est ainsi qu'il semble revenir dans ce présent, où le conducteur gare la voiture dans laquelle ils sont, avant d'éteindre le contact. Un drôle de silence succède à l'arrêt du moteur.

Ils sont devant le bâtiment de Derek et l'adolescent se cale pourtant timidement dans son siège. Il ne se libère pas de sa ceinture de sécurité et résiste à l'idée de sortir du véhicule, comme si ce choix pouvait préserver l'instant pour l'imprimer dans sa mémoire. Il dénie le constat de cette peur irrationnelle que les aveux d'amour de son loup s'évanouissent dans l'inexistant. Cette crainte est pourtant devenue en un rien de temps, le ferment de son obstination à rester là, sans bouger.

— Nous sommes arrivés, Stiles.

Derek parle d'une voix murmurée alors qu'il déclipse l'attache de sa ceinture de sécurité. Son regard est froncé tandis qu'il parvient à capter l'attention de son comparse. Dans l'habitacle de l'automobile, seule la lumière des réverbères de la rue éclaire leurs œillades incertaines. Stiles se sent si fragile. Il repousse néanmoins la fin de leur silencieux entretien. Le loup-garou souhaite qu'il le suive, mais l'adolescent craint que tout cela ne soit plus qu'une simulation de son esprit qui l'amène à croire des choses improbables.

— Pourquoi ? demande-t-il fébrilement. Pourquoi je... j'ai si peur de... j'ai si peur de vivre.

Ses grands yeux ne dévoilent qu'un intense désœuvrement et mu par une compassion à fleur d'être, son protecteur se rapproche un peu plus de lui.

— Nous allons aller mieux. Je ne comprends pas tout, mais je suis là. Je veillerais sur toi, je suis ta meute. Je ne te lâcherais pas.

La conviction déborde des susurrements que le loup-garou réserve à son passager. La promesse qu'il fait ici prend subitement les accents d'un serment secret, alors même qu'il passe une main derrière la tête du garçon qui lui fait face.

— Je veux être en vie pour toi, mais... je n'sais pas comment faire, baragouine le cadet, toujours intensément troublé par ce qui advient.

— Respire. Tu as juste à respirer.

Les murmures de Derek sont si doux tandis que son souffle tiède caresse le visage du plus jeune. L'adolescent inspire simplement. Ses paupières se closent un instant. Il perd pied dans le plaisir revivifiant de l'air en lui. Il a la sensation que tout redevient plus concret sous le toucher de Derek. Leurs fronts sont désormais l'un contre l'autre. Stiles expire de soulagement et se laisse aller contre l'épaule de l'homme dont il est totalement épris. Celui-ci l'enlace et ferme les yeux pour prodiguer cette tendresse indispensable à la guérison.

* * *

à suivre...

* * *

_**RAR** : _

_**Julie-Deolivera **: Merci de ton soutien à tout épreuve et pour tes mots chaleureux et réconfortants. Prends bien soin de toi ma belle. Bisous tout doux._

_**Didinou **: Je te remercie du fond du cœur pour ton mot. Bisous_


	8. Sommeil mystique

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**_

_**Voici la suite de cette histoire qui n'était pas abandonnée. Puisse-t-elle vous surprendre encore et continuer d'alimenter vos imaginations en ces temps de confinement où nos sorties sont réduites à ce que notre imaginaire peut toucher. Bien à vous tous et l'espoir que vous ne contractiez pas la maladie. **_

_**DBZ0**_

_PS RAR en bas_

* * *

**Sommeil mystique**

La nuit est un refuge pour les tourmentés. Si le jour laisse la part belle aux certitudes du regard, il est bien souvent le théâtre de diversions colorées, qui forcent les cœurs blessés à camoufler leurs fragilités, les effacer du paysage, pour échapper à la crudité des rayons solaires. Dans l'envers, les masques tombent plus aisément, les ombres protègent du jugement. L'anopsie autorise la nudité de l'âme, cette insaisissable grâce qui ne peut être touchée qu'à travers l'émotion dévoilée. L'obscur a ceci de précieux qu'il permet de voir au-delà de l'évident, et si les dangers le composant sont imprévisibles, les dénouements qu'il propose font parfois éclore des bontés destinées à sublimer de nouvelles aurores.

Stiles suit Derek. Leurs mains sont entrelacées tandis qu'ils grimpent les étages. La cage d'escalier est étroite, pourtant ils évoluent côte à côte, dans une synergie qu'ils apprivoisent d'instinct. Le silence ne se trouble que du son de leurs pas sur le béton des marches et s'ils ne se parlent pas, leurs centres vitaux se répondent dans d'inédits rebonds. Tout paraît si calme et si étrange. C'est pareil à un réveil au cœur de la nuit, un impondérable sursaut d'amour se manifestant dans le soulagement d'avoir échappé à l'abîme.

La lumière fébrile des néons s'impose rondement à chaque palier. Les deux amis continuent leur ascension vers le loft et s'observent alternativement, de temps à autre. Stiles ne peut pas s'empêcher de trouver la situation aussi plaisante qu'absurde. Il a l'impression que les circonstances sont insensées et en même temps, il ne souhaite rien vivre d'autre. La présence de Derek le rassure et c'est ce qui lui donne la force de gravir les étages en dépit d'un état de fatigue général. Le loup-garou évolue au rythme de son camarade. Il ne cherche pas à le presser et se contente d'avancer en sa compagnie.

Ils arrivent bientôt au dernier niveau, devant la porte coulissante de la tanière. Le lycanthrope passe une main assurée sur la nuque de son jeune ami qui lève la tête pour le contempler. Le regard clair de l'homme-loup est empli d'un gage de bienveillance, d'une force transmissible qui s'épand dans les pensées de Stiles telle une offrande sécurisante. Il frissonne de tout son long et se laisse porter par l'agréable sensation naissant dans ces entrailles à la vue de son aîné. S'il est encore vulnérable de tout ce qu'il ne comprend pas, il se sait protégé et cela le réconforte comme jamais.

— Tout va bien aller, d'accord ? réitère Derek dont la sincérité se répercute au cœur des échos que renvoie la cage d'escalier.

L'adolescent opine mesurément du chef. Ses yeux sont brillants de culpabilité, mais il y a dans la profondeur de ses iris d'ambre, un secret espoir. Tout ce qui provient du loup-garou de naissance s'infuse en lui comme étant la seule réalité à laquelle il désire se dédier. Cela est suffisant pour effacer les douleurs qui infectent son âme instable. Il sourit faiblement tandis que son protecteur fait glisser la porte donnant accès à son repère privé pour l'inviter ensuite à y pénétrer. Stiles le talonne et s'arrête quand il constate que l'homme s'apprête à appuyer sur un interrupteur.

— S'il te plait, laisse-nous dans le noir. J'ai... j'ai peur de la lumière. Elle nous fait croire, elle nous ment.

C'est avec une hésitation étrange dans le timbre de sa voix vacillante que le jeune requiert cela. Derek se retourne vers lui et ses yeux surnaturels luisent alors de cette couleur bleue-électrique capable de ravir le cœur du garçon qui l'accompagne. L'éclairage provenant du palier s'éteint automatiquement et le loup-garou de naissance en profite pour se rapprocher du jeune jusqu'à le prendre dans ses bras. Stiles est happé par la surprise et leurs silhouettes d'ombres se confondent tendrement.

— Ton père et Scott ne vont pas tarder à arriver, susurre le lycanthrope à l'oreille du garçon qui s'apaise dans sa chaleur offerte.

— Derek, je... je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas les voir. Je ne pourrais pas leur faire face, je... j'ai trop honte.

L'adolescent se blottit contre le torse de son sauveur. Il tremble et l'homme raffermit son embrassade autour de son corps pour en calmer les trépidations d'angoisse.

— Nos hontes ne devraient jamais blesser l'amour qui nous est destiné.

Le chuchotement de Derek prend Stiles au dépourvu lorsqu'il prononce cette phrase emplie d'une émotion ne coïncidant pas avec le stoïcisme dont il fait preuve habituellement. Ce soir, toutes leurs certitudes ont volé en éclat et ils se redécouvrent au-delà des réflexes qui ont pu façonner leur relation. Désarçonné, le garçon relève la tête et l'homme-loup ressent la force de sa confusion ruisseler dans son aura.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demande le jeune, égaré dans l'incompréhension.

Le noir environnant les englobe et les protège des sentences du visible. Derek enserre son tendre ami avec un peu plus d'énergie, le contraignant dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur qu'il lui échappe ou décide subitement de s'enfuir. Sa voix est éraillée quand il explique les raisons qui l'animent.

— Parce que c'est la connerie que je me suis entêté à pratiquer toute ma vie. J'ai tellement eu honte d'être, et constate où j'en suis, tout le mal que je t'ai fait à cause de ça.

— Tu ne m'as pas fait de mal, ce n'est pas vrai, proteste Stiles, qui se recule légèrement avant de frapper doucement le torse de son ami d'un coup de pogne enfantin. Aujourd'hui... ce... ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu... tu n'y es pour rien. Tu veux toujours arranger les choses, même si tu agis souvent de manière brutale...

— Je t'ai fait du mal, je le sais, insiste Derek qui contraint le jeune à reposer sa tête sur son poitrail. Combien de fois m'as-tu aidé et combien de fois je t'ai dit merci ?

Ses mots empruntent un ton blessé de lucidité.

— Je ne t'ai montré que de l'exaspération et du rejet, jamais la plus petite once de reconnaissance.

Ces aveux sont chuchotés et l'homme ne peut s'empêcher de caresser les cheveux de son ami, de poser délicatement son menton sur le sommet de sa tête. Il prend une inspiration sonore avant d'ajouter :

— Pourtant, je te dois bien plus que je ne peux encore l'admettre.

Le palpitant de l'homme-loup est affolé de confidences tandis que sa conclusion s'impose. L'adolescent vibre littéralement d'expérimenter tout ce qui émane du lycanthrope contre lequel il éprouve si intensément l'existence. La force et la chaleur de Derek l'entourent et à cet instant, il se sent tant aimé que sa respiration se hachure d'éclatantes sensibilités, aussi puissantes que déstabilisantes. Stiles s'abandonne dès lors dans les bras de ce protecteur qui le tient et le soutient. Il se laisse envahir par tous ces plaisants frissons qui parcourent son être et viennent contredire ce qui vient d'être dit. Il désire que son merveilleux loup-garou comprenne ce que lui sait déjà, mais il ignore comment l'empêcher d'entretenir de cyniques croyances dans son cœur, alors qu'il n'a lui-même pas été capable de s'en préserver. Il improvise.

— Tu vois que ce n'est pas vrai, murmure Stiles dans un soupir nourri d'agréables impressions.

— Quoi ?

Derek est décontenancé par la délivrance de sa propre émotivité.

— Tu me montres beaucoup plus de choses que tu ne le crois.

Les mots du jeune sont portés par une tendresse sans âge et il se tortille pour pouvoir toucher le visage de l'homme dont il est épris. Ses doigts se posent délicatement sur les pommettes offertes et il vient ensuite nouer ses mains autour de la nuque de son protecteur. Derek colle sa bouche sur le cou de Stiles et leur étreinte prend dès lors un caractère amoureux. Toujours dans l'entrée du loft, la porte coulissante ouverte et donnant sur les ténèbres du couloir, ils frémissent à l'unisson. Leurs centres vitaux s'emballent d'êtres aussi proches l'un de l'autre.

— J'ai failli te perdre, geint gravement le lycanthrope, dans une tentative de rester digne malgré le dévoilement de ses blessures intimes.

Les larmes coulent imprévisiblement sur ses joues velues et il est étrange pour l'adolescent de découvrir cette vulnérabilité cachée animant l'homme-loup qui hante ses espoirs. Il ne sait plus comment réagir, souhaitant seulement apaiser les peurs silencieuses de son comparse. À son tour, il ose prendre le visage de l'aîné en coupe. Il applique ses pouces sur ses joues afin d'essuyer à l'aveugle, les traînées humides traçant leurs surprenants chemins. Son cœur bat la chamade, il a la sensation que le temps s'oublie à la source même des intentions qui le guident.

— C'est ta voix, Derek, c'est elle qui m'a ramenée à la raison. Si je suis vivant, c'est parce que tu étais là pour moi.

Stiles murmure et continue d'appliquer de tendres caresses sur les pommettes de son amoureux secret.

— Tu m'as sauvé de moi-même. Tu m'as sauvé tout court.

Son souffle tiède effleure subtilement le visage ombré de son aimé. La respiration du lycanthrope devient sonore et sans réfléchir, Stiles suit l'impulsion qu'elle lui inspire. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent timidement, se pressent mollement, avec une délicatesse témoignant toute la fragilité de l'instant. Leur étreinte est vigoureuse, mais les mouvements de leurs lippes ne traduisent que le raffinement de leurs émotions troublées. Leurs bouches remuent câlinement l'une contre l'autre, se découvrent dans d'exquis attouchements, faits de prévenances mêlées à une précieuse affection.

Stiles est bouleversé par ce baiser d'une incroyable intensité. Tout son corps brûle de l'intérieur, l'amenant à ressentir cette vague de besoin dans laquelle il perçoit Derek avec un tel dévouement sensoriel, qu'il a l'impression que leurs âmes se touchent. À mesure que leurs salives se mélangent, tout semble se reconnecter en lui et ce qui se passe avec son partenaire lui donne la sensation que leurs énergies se confondent, s'intriquent, se ramifient l'une en l'autre. C'est si prenant, tellement étourdissant, tant et si bien qu'il s'y plonge en s'amnésiant au reste.

Et c'est là que tout bascule. Il y a une présence étrangère en sa sensibilité, une énergie qui se relie à son compagnon en se servant de lui comme vecteur. Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi il en a l'intuition, mais la certitude qu'il est en train de se produire un événement anormal s'imprime au fer rouge dans son sensationnel. Il y a quelque chose en lui, quelque chose d'autre, et l'angoisse s'empare de tout son être alors que les circonstances se déterminent dans la panique. Il se fige.

Derek ressent immédiatement que Stiles est pris par un phénomène qui diffère de l'échange intime qu'ils ont volé en ce cœur de nuit. Il se sépare légèrement du corps frémissant du garçon pour tenter de comprendre avec ses yeux luminescents de loup. Ce qui affecte son tendre allié est grave, il le ressent dans ses tripes et l'alerte se propage en son sein pour devenir effroi. Il lui caresse le visage, mais rien n'apaise les tremblements du corps chaud entre ses bras d'homme. Il décide précipitamment de soulever Stiles et de le porter jusqu'au canapé, un peu plus loin, au centre de la pièce.

— Stiles, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Son ton est autoritaire. Derek tente de camoufler son affolement derrière l'austérité de ses mots, alors qu'il allonge son ami le plus rapidement possible.

— D... je ne sais pas. Il... il y a... il y a une entité en... en moi, souffle l'adolescent, hagard et secoué par d'anarchiques trépidations.

Il essaye par tous les moyens d'empêcher la peur de guider ses réactions, mais les sensations qui le prennent sont comme un viol. On s'insinue en lui, on s'agrippe à son esprit pour se disséminer dans ses réseaux, on l'enflamme dans ses propres fonctionnements, et son corps n'est plus qu'un taux de vibrations envahie par l'inconnu.

— Stiles regarde-moi. Regarde-moi, panique Derek, tandis que les yeux du jeune se révulsent dans un violant remous intérieur.

— Je... j'n'y arrive pas Drek. Je... je t'ai contaminé, c'est... je ne... arg...

Une autre violente crise de tremblements secoue Stiles et tout s'arrête. Il est subitement inanimé dans les bras du loup-garou qui l'a porté ici.

En son esprit, la réalité s'est effacée pour laisser place au rêve inconsistant du néant, ce berceau de vide où se délitent les mémoires oubliées. Ne demeure plus qu'un noir d'encre sur des raisons laissées ailleurs en suspens. Pourtant, il est capable de sentir cette présence, cette énergie étrangère qui s'est enracinée dans sa vitalité. Ça ne parle pas, ça ne pense qu'en termes de sensations floues, ça éprouve plus loin, ça se connecte dans un ensemble tellement complexe.

Tout redevient, mais il n'est plus seulement lui. Son corps est allongé dans le canapé du loft et si Stiles se ressent partie prenante d'une dimension plus vaste, cela touche l'au-delà de ses sens pour lui faire éprouver le présent dans tout ce qui le compose. Son être est piégé dans la catalepsie, mais il peut capter l'affolement de Derek qui téléphone à Scott pour lui aboyer dessus, le presser d'accélérer leur rencontre. L'alpha est en voiture. Pour une raison étrange, Stiles peut le voir en même temps qu'il est avec le lycanthrope de naissance. Grâce au rétroéclairage du smartphone appuyé à son oreille, il est en mesure de détailler le profil de son meilleur ami d'enfance qui réagit aux mots de son appelant. Le jeune chef est conduit par Noah et occupe la place du passager avant du véhicule de fonction du shérif.

— Nous avons été cherché le doc, répond sérieusement Scott. Et je crois qu'on a bien fait vu ce que tu me racontes.

Scott déglutit pour mieux discipliner l'expression de ses propres inquiétudes.

_C'est donc lui derrière les grillage de protection, cette silhouette familière assise sur la banquette arrière du véhicule est celle d'Allan Deaton..._

— Calme toi, respire, nous serons là très rapidement, mais d'ici là il faut que tu gardes le contrôle, Derek.

Les mots du dominant de la meute sont autoritaires et s'instillent en Noah pour faire battre son cœur dans un affolement des plus aveugles. Il se renfrogne et resserre ses deux mains sur le volant, le regard déterminé. La voiture prend en vitesse. Scott a raccroché et observe ses comparses dans l'habitacle.

— Stiles a fait un malaise, il est inconscient depuis environ cinq minutes. C'est en tout cas ce que prétend Derek.

La mâchoire du jeune loup-garou est crispée tandis qu'il rapporte ce dont il vient d'être informé. Une nouvelle accélération se fait sentir et Allan s'ingénie à se concentrer sur l'événement à venir. Des myriades de questions s'emparent de lui pour se diffuser dans le calme relatif qu'il préserve. La carlingue de la voiture de fonction du shérif est infectée de peurs irrationnelles. Assis derrière la grille de protection, le druide tente par tous les moyens de dériver les impressions négatives que cela fait naître dans son esprit.

— Lydia n'aurait pas crié et Derek ne perdrait pas son sang-froid si ce qui est en train de se produire n'était pas relié au paranormal, déclare l'émissaire à la peau d'ébène. Un phénomène qui va plus loin que les états d'âme de Stiles est à l'œuvre. Il n'a pas simplement cherché à mettre un terme à ses jours.

Tout en affirmant cela, l'émissaire se concentre sur le rétroviseur intérieur grâce auquel le shérif l'observe durement. Dans la pénombre de l'habitacle, Allan se drape d'une attitude cryptique pour continuer d'exprimer ses supputations.

— Quelque chose l'a conduit à vouloir disparaître et c'est encore en train d'agir. Je le pressens. À quelle fin ? C'est ce que nous devons découvrir.

— Nous n'avons pas de temps pour les énigmes, monsieur Deaton, mon fils est en danger, intervient austèrement Noah qui se focalise sur sa conduite nocturne, de plus en plus sportive.

Scott acquiesce sourdement et se verrouille dans une attitude faite de concentration. Par un geste purement instinctif, il touche le bras du chauffeur pour lui signifier son égal empressement. Pendant ce temps, dans le loft, Derek tourne en rond en contemplant le corps inanimé du garçon dont il est désormais persuadé d'être le compagnon prédestiné. Il a sciemment éclairé les lieux et jette des œillades incertaines en direction du comateux gisant dans son sofa. Il revient auprès de lui et s'accroupit, focalisant ses sens sur les signes vitaux de son comparse. Se retrouver incapable d'appréhender ce qui atteint le jeune contraint l'homme-loup à faire preuve d'une amertume difficile à endiguer. L'angoisse se traduit en lui par une crispation générale de ses muscles faciaux.

Stiles ne comprend pas pourquoi il peut percevoir tout ça alors qu'il est censé être en stase, dans un coma imposé par l'intrusion étrangère qui s'est ramifiée dans l'ensemble des replis de son âme. Il a l'impression d'être le loft, de ressentir le poids du bâtiment en cette terre sur laquelle il a été érigé, de percevoir la moindre variation d'existence qui s'opère dans le déroulement du temps. C'est un enchevêtrement de sensations qui s'additionnent et se démultiplient, se confondent les unes aux autres alors qu'elles proviennent d'une myriade de récepteurs éparpillés et cependant reliés, pour lui donner accès à une conception multiforme de la réalité dans laquelle tout cela se joue.

Il a l'impression d'être partout à la fois. C'est comme si sa conscience était désormais implantée au cœur d'un vaste territoire recouvrant toute la ville et plus encore. Il ressent la vie qui grouille en tous lieux et cela l'ébranle dans la structure même de ses fondements. Stiles ignore ce qui lui arrive, seule demeure cette croyance d'être relié à l'inimaginable sensibilité de la nature environnante. Tout existe si démesurément qu'il se perd dans l'intensité ambiante, ne suivant plus que des courants anarchiques pour éprouver l'enchaînement des instants.

C'est ainsi que sa conscience traverse la ville à une vitesse foudroyante, pour s'éclipser dans le présent d'une jeune femme que Stiles connaît bien. La belle rouquine de dix-sept ans paraît bouleversée tandis qu'elle cherche quelque chose dans l'un des tiroirs de sa commode. Sa silhouette menue est mise en valeur par une petite jupe quadrillée et un haut blanc tout en broderies complexes et baroques. Elle n'a pas discipliné son allure générale et alors qu'elle trouve enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, elle se retourne gracieusement, ses cheveux de feux se mouvant en volutes merveilleuses, sous la lumière orangée éclairant sa chambre d'adolescente branchée.

Lydia détient entre ses doigts, une enveloppe dont le papier a légèrement jauni. Soucieuse, elle replace sa longue crinière derrière ses oreilles et s'assoit sur son couvre-lit, chamarré de motifs floraux. Elle soupire et ses yeux d'émeraudes se voilent en reflets chagrins. Elle tremble un peu, soumise à une émotivité dont la culpabilité est la maîtresse. Puis, elle souffle une nouvelle fois bruyamment, pour s'empêcher de sombrer en un mélodrame intérieur. Dans des gestes précautionneux, l'adolescente sort le courrier secret, qu'elle a reçu il y a maintenant quatre années. Elle le déplie et un sourire nostalgique marque sa bouille à la vue des tracés désordonnés qui s'inscrivent sur la page.

Les phrases s'enchaînent sous l'éclat de ses yeux qui en réverbèrent les dessins. Et Lydia réagit silencieusement. Une bouffée d'émotion l'envahit inopinément. C'est si fort qu'elle lâche l'écrit sur ses genoux pour étouffer un sanglot à l'aide de sa main. Les larmes coulent sur sa peau de nacre. La jeune femme préférerait que les trainées humides qui inondent son visage se rembobinent pour retrouver leurs berceaux, loin des agressions salées de la tristesse.

— Je te déteste, je déteste tellement t'aimer.

Elle crache ces vérités en levant la tête vers son plafond, la colère pour masque à l'ampleur de sa détresse.

— Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me fasses crier pour toi, hein ? Pourquoi ? rage-t-elle, soufflée par l'amertume. Pourquoi, Stiles ?

Sa tête retombe vers ses cuisses. Cette lettre d'amour d'un jeune fou à une perle rare se retrouve criblée de gouttes, d'aveux mélancoliques capables de diluer les mots du passé pour flouter aléatoirement leurs témoignages, en tristes effacements. Lydia se reprend rapidement. Elle attache distraitement ses cheveux à l'aide de son élastique, toujours pendu à son poignet en cas de besoin. Elle essuie ensuite ses yeux, la moiteur qui s'est invitée sur son visage poupin. Elle replie la page et la range dans son étui de papier. Ses gestes sont fébriles, empressés et elle abandonne le pli sur son lit. Elle se lève pour se saisir prestement de son téléphone, posé sur un bureau, à côté d'un ordinateur portable dernier cri. Habillement, elle déclenche un appel et au bout de plusieurs sonneries, tombe manifestement sur un répondeur.

— Bon Scott, maintenant ça suffit, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sa demande est agacée, sa voix à la limite de l'hystérie.

— Tu n'me donnes aucune nouvelle depuis plusieurs heures et je tourne en rond ici comme une conne. Pourquoi tu m'as renvoyé chez moi ? Tu m'empêches de participer à la battue pour retrouver Stiles et ça me rend dingue. Je ne suis pas une gamine fragile bordel de merde, je suis une femme hurlante annonciatrice de morts ! Je suis capable de faire face au cadavre de mon meilleur ami ! crie-t-elle, un sanglot dans la voix.

Elle se met de nouveau à pleurer avant de raccrocher, pour s'accroupir et s'assoir à même le sol, contre le pied de son lit. Elle est effondrée par son impuissance et elle sait que Scott a bien fait de la préserver. Si son intuition l'avait guidée jusqu'à la dépouille de Stiles, elle pense que le traumatisme serait tel qu'elle ne pourrait plus être quelqu'un d'équilibré. Plus jamais. Elle se maudit d'avoir ses dons à prédire la fin. C'est une telle folie que de devoir pressentir la disparition des êtres aimés sans pouvoir agir pour l'empêcher.

Stiles assiste à tout cela comme s'il était les mûrs qui construisent la petite chambre dans laquelle Lydia se désespère. Il est le bois de lit sur lequel repose son dos, l'air qu'elle inspire pour alimenter son cœur broyé d'incertitudes. Il souffre avec elle et reçoit toute l'ampleur des émotions qui débordent de son corps menu sans qu'elle ne cherche à en contrôler le débit. Lydia a annoncé sa mort. C'est incompréhensible puisqu'il ne s'est pas suicidé. Va-t-il périr quand même ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais vu cette réalité si c'est bien le cas ?

Ces questions s'imposent au-delà de la raison, et sa conscience vagabonde s'en retrouve dès lors absorbée par le sol. L'âme de Stiles voyage de nouveau dans les réseaux souterrains de Beacon Hills, tels les électrons qui s'acheminent instantanément vers de nouvelles cognitions, au sein d'un cerveau gigantesque et collectif. Il est alors projeté dans le loft de Derek, dans l'atmosphère familière de sa tanière. Le Docteur Deaton est au chevet de son être amorphe, une mallette d'intervention à ses côtés. Derek, Scott et Noah sont derrière le soignant et observent la scène, sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que devenir d'anxieux spectateurs.

— Laissez-moi un peu d'air, s'il vous plait, demande l'homme au teint d'ébène, balayant son environnement d'une main désinvolte. Votre présence m'empêche de me concentrer et là, j'ai besoin de toutes mes facultés.

Allan se saisit d'une petite lampe destinée à vérifier la réactivité des pupilles de Stiles. Les trois témoins se reculent à contrecœur et se jettent des œillades équivoques. Aucun d'eux n'a envie de s'éloigner, au contraire. Pourtant, ils font ce que le druide demande. Tant qu'ils ne savent rien, ils peuvent tâcher de comprendre ce qui est en train de se produire. C'est Noah, toujours vêtu de son uniforme de shérif, qui décide de faire diversion à ce sentiment de catastrophe qu'il partage avec les deux loups-garous.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

La question du quinquagénaire est portée par l'urgence et il finit par essuyer les coins de sa bouche pour ne pas écumer son angoisse. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu perçant et il ne s'adresse à nul autre que Derek. Méconnaissable dans l'expression de son inquiétude, celui-ci déglutit et ses iris d'un vert cristallin vont à la rencontre de celles de son interlocuteur. Scott assiste à tout cela sérieusement, avec l'idée que le récit de son bêta de tête contient peut-être des indices susceptibles d'expliquer ce qui est arrivé à son frère de cœur.

— J'étais dans la forêt pour garder les frontières de notre territoire et être certain qu'aucun intrus ne trainait par-là, commence l'homme-loup dont le regard se fronce dans le souvenir tout frai de ses actes de la soirée. Je fais toujours ça plusieurs fois par jour, pour évaluer la présence d'éventuelles menaces surnaturelles.

Il se justifie et le shérif acquiesce pour l'inviter à poursuivre. Le lycanthrope de naissance se détourne un peu afin de continuer à jeter un œil discret sur ce que le druide fait auprès de Stiles. Le soignant est apparemment dans un relevé précis des signes vitaux du comateux.

— Pendant ma ronde, j'ai senti une odeur familière, fraîche.

Alors qu'il parle, l'attention de l'homme-loup se porte de nouveau sur les crispations de Noah.

— Stiles était dans le coin, mais quand je me suis rapproché de la zone dans laquelle il marchait, j'ai senti que ça n'allait pas... je ne saurais pas le décrire, juste que c'était alarmant.

Derek est mal à l'aise de se remémorer ces détails et se contraint à maintenir une attitude sérieuse tandis que les mimiques du shérif se dévoilent en douleur sentimentale, à peine camouflée. Le bêta de tête déglutit et poursuit son récit :

— Je l'ai appelé et j'ai entendu ses pas s'accélérer. Il voulait s'éloigner de moi. Je ne comprenais rien de ce qui se passait. Stiles venait sur mon territoire pour m'échapper, ça n'avait aucun sens. J'ai commencé à trottiner pour rallier sa position, mais dès qu'il m'a vu au loin, il s'est mis à courir.

Le jeune adulte soupire et crispe ses mâchoires ainsi que ses poings. La paluche de Scott vient saisir son épaule. Le dernier héritier du clan Hale lui destine un regard presque blessé. Il devine cependant que le dominant de la meute s'impose en soutien afin qu'il continue de parler sans se perdre dans le ressentiment. Il ferme alors les yeux et les rouvre dans la foulée pour faire face au shérif.

— Ça s'est transformé en poursuite et... Stiles ne m'écoutait pas, il me fuyait comme s'il avait peur que je le touche.

Cette annonce s'accompagne d'un profond regret infectant subitement ses propos.

— Quand j'ai vu la direction qu'il prenait, là où il cherchait à se rendre... j'ai hurlé pour l'empêcher et... et ça a marché.

Derek bafouille imprévisiblement, comme si le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti pouvait combattre son aigreur intime.

— Il n'a pas sauté... il n'a pas sauté, répète-t-il, le cœur affolé par la puissance des réminiscences.

Scott scrute son frère lupin, une étrange interrogation dans l'éclat de ses perles d'onyx. Il n'a jamais constaté une émotivité si perceptible chez son comparse, il n'a jamais entendu son cœur battre si vite pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas de son sang. Son regard se voile d'une compréhension aussi soudaine que surprenante. Pris d'une pudeur étrange, il se retourne pour échapper à cette vision et contemple la baie vitrée, colorée de nuit. Alors qu'il se perd dans ses interrogations, Noah remercie le lycanthrope d'une vingtaine d'années d'un sobre mouvement de tête.

— Derek, tu as sauvé mon gamin. Je...

— Quelque chose... il y a... je ne sais pas, s'empresse d'intervenir le loup-garou, indécis. Il se passe quelque chose, Stiles a... il a changé. Moi aussi je crois. Avant de s'évanouir, il... Stiles a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose en lui, qu'il m'avait contaminé. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais j'ai compris que j'avais besoin de lui, monsieur Stilinsky, j'aime votre fils.

La confession de Derek est solennelle et ampoulée. Il finit par baisser la tête pour contempler ses pieds. Le jeune alpha qui s'est détourné de la conversation pour réfléchir se fige soudainement, mais ne fait pas volte-face pour autant. Les confidences de son ancien mentor ne sont qu'une confirmation à ce qu'il pressentait sans savoir le nommer. Stiles et Derek sont connectés bien plus profondément que ce qui est visible et leurs désaccords systématiques n'étaient certainement que l'expression d'un refus malsain de part et d'autre de leurs liens. La révélation s'inscrit comme un choc sur la bouille inquiète du jeune chef. Après un moment de silence relatif, le shérif reprend la parole.

— J'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours su.

Noah sourit mélancoliquement en déclarant cela. Derek relève la tête pour voir la vérité dans les réactions du père de Stiles. Il fronce ensuite les sourcils avant de regarder son chef de meute. Se sentant observé, Scott se retourne et hausse les épaules, signifiant par ce geste qu'il ne sait pas comment le shérif s'est aperçu de ça, alors que lui-même y est resté aveugle.

— Même s'il est comateux, il est sauf, c'est tout ce qui importe pour le moment.

L'intervention du shérif n'a d'autre but que de mettre un terme à la suite d'atermoiements s'épanouissant là.

— Le doc va trouver ce qu'il a, d'accord ?

Le père de Stiles s'adresse particulièrement au loup-garou de naissance, qui ne sait manifestement plus comment se comporter. Derek se retrouve à acquiescer silencieusement, une boule dans la gorge. Le shérif s'avance et crochète sa nuque avec une force mesurée et sa main oblige l'orphelin à se rapprocher de son visage. Le jeune adulte se laisse prendre par la surprise qu'instille en lui ce contact inhabituel.

— Stiles va survivre à tous ses démons, et nous allons l'y aider. Quoique soit cette chose qui lui arrive, nous allons la vaincre ensemble. C'est comme ça qu'agit une famille.

Les yeux du quinquagénaire sont brillants d'une inébranlable détermination tandis que ses mots s'imprègnent en Derek. Il le lâche ensuite et tapote doucement l'épaule du plus jeune avant de chercher quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Embarrassé, le loup-garou l'observe patiemment. Il oublie même la présence de Scott, qui profite de l'inattention de tous pour se rapprocher d'Allan, toujours au chevet de Stiles. Noah sort alors une petite enveloppe et la tend au dernier héritier de la famille Hale.

— Ce sont les ultimes pensées que mon fils voulait t'exprimer. J'ai estimé que ça t'appartenait, je ne l'ai pas ouverte.

Les paroles du père se veulent détachées, mais l'homme s'oblige à un optimisme qu'il ne ressent pas vraiment. Derek récupère le courrier d'une main hésitante. Il ne parvient pas à s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine dose d'angoisse à l'idée de détenir la lettre que son jeune ami avait prévu de lui laisser en guise d'adieu.

— Tu dois vraiment être particulier à ses yeux pour qu'il ait décidé de te mettre au même niveau que Scott dans son estime. Si tu es précieux pour lui, tu l'es pour moi. Tu saisis ?

Le faciès de Noah est empreint de gravité.

— Une famille, déclare le lycanthrope, tout aussi sérieux que le shérif face à lui.

Sa réponse semble satisfaire le pater qui hoche positivement du chef avant de se détourner du jeune adulte auquel il vient de s'adresser. C'est comme s'il avait espoir que le destinataire de l'écrit ouvre immédiatement le pli qu'il vient de lui confier pour enfin connaître son contenu, mais qu'il souhaitait parallèlement lui laisser l'intimité de le découvrir seul. Perplexe, Derek contemple un instant la lettre qu'il tient et regarde ensuite Noah se mettre à l'écart pour observer de loin les minutieux examens dont son fils léthargique est l'objet.

La tension demeure au sein du loft et un silence de patience s'impose. Allan fouille dans sa mallette d'intervention en cuir et en ressort une fiole ainsi qu'une sorte de crayon gras avec lequel il dessine un symbole complexe sur le front de Stiles, toujours inconscient. Il murmure des mots inintelligibles dans un dialecte oublié avant de faire tomber une goutte d'élixir au centre de l'idéogramme qui s'illumine alors de brillances dorées, remarquables et fugaces. Il faut plusieurs longues secondes à Derek pour s'obliger à bouger et ne pas rester simplement planté là, immobile au milieu de la carrée, inutile. Il range la lettre de Stiles dans sa poche arrière et s'approche timidement des autres. Le docteur Deaton soupire.

— Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, je crois que Stiles fait une transe mystique, intervient le druide, pensif.

Profitant de sa position de dominant pour réclamer des explications plus poussées, Scott interroge immédiatement l'émissaire :

— Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

L'homme à la peau d'ébène se redresse pour faire face à deux loups-garous et un shérif en attente de réponses. Il n'a pas l'air d'être assuré.

— J'ai ressenti une énergie différente dans ses rythmes. Il est relié à une source étrangère à laquelle il est le seul à avoir accès.

Allan Deaton fixe principalement son attention sur le chef de meute. Derek attire son attention en faisant un pas en avant. Tout son corps est tendu, conférant à sa physionomie une attitude agressive.

— Couper le lien doc, arrêter ça ! s'insurge sérieusement le lycanthrope. Stiles m'a dit qu'il était infecté...

— Interrompre le grand sommeil du Chamane est susceptible d'entamer l'existence de celui qui le vit, reprend imprévisiblement le druide. Non, il n'y a rien à faire d'autre que d'attendre qu'il revienne à lui. Intervenir serait pure folie.

La conclusion est ferme et personne ne comprend cependant ce qu'elle signifie réellement.

— Le grand truc muche de quoi ? demande Noah, dont le regard démontre toute son incompréhension.

Scott paraît aussi dubitatif que le père de son meilleur ami. Seul Derek s'agite à l'écoute de ses arguments.

— Stiles m'a dit qu'il était infecté !

L'éclat de voix du bêta surprend le petit groupe. Le loup-garou de naissance fait subitement briller ses yeux de loup pour se rendre plus menaçant encore. Il grogne entre ses dents qui s'allongent lentement.

— Il faut faire quelque chose, donc tu vas bouger ton cul, Deaton et très rapidement.

Derek a les nerfs à vif et son injonction se fait sans appel tandis qu'il rapproche son impressionnante musculature de l'émissaire, jusqu'à pénétrer son espace intime.

— Si tu peux utiliser ma force vitale pour le protéger, fais-le, mais je ne vais pas rester là à attendre gentiment qu'il dépérisse.

L'homme au teint d'ébène ne paraît pas perturbé par l'agression dont il est l'objet. Il demeure digne et continue de fixer son opposant droit dans les yeux.

— Derek, ça suffit ! intervient Scott, usant de sa puissance d'alpha pour remettre au pas son camarade.

Le bêta se recule immédiatement et jette une œillade de frustration à son chef. Néanmoins, tous ses attributs métamorphiques disparaissent sous les prunelles rougeoyantes du dominant de leur meute. Il faut un instant à Scott pour calmer sa propre nervosité. Il respire profondément avant de commander :

— Expliquez-nous.

Peu troublé par ce qui vient de se passer, Allan récupère sa mallette d'intervention à ses pieds. Il fait quelques pas pour sortir de l'environnement de Stiles et contourner ses trois interlocuteurs qui le suivent consciencieusement du regard. Cela pourrait être oppressant pour lui, mais il semble malgré tout détendu.

— Si une transe mystique triomphe inopinément de l'instant, il se peut qu'elle soit écrasante et parvienne à susciter un effroi considérable.

Le docteur précise cela en regagnant la cuisine. Il pose sa sacoche de médecin sur la table, avant de se diriger vers l'évier pour se laver les mains. Les autres le suivent, entre agacement et désir d'éclaircissements. L'homme au teint chocolat met en route le robinet, passe ses paumes sous le jet d'eau courante, les savonne et rince doucement ses doigts. L'atmosphère est électrique, tous attendent du druide qu'il développe ses vues sur ce qui arrive à Stiles, mais ce dernier semble prendre tout son temps pour formuler ses idées. Il se retourne enfin vers ses consultants, saisissant le torchon pour s'essuyer scrupuleusement. Le docteur vise spécifiquement Derek quand il rentame son discours.

— La peur de l'inconnu fait dire des choses, mais cela ne signifie en aucun cas que ce soit la vérité.

Ses yeux noirs sont chaleureux malgré tout le sérieux qui en déborde et le dernier héritier de la famille Hale baisse la tête. Allan repose délicatement le linge dont il vient de se servir et revient vers la table de cuisine. Scott reste patient, mais Noah crispe ses mâchoires, incapable de dissimuler l'irritation que cette situation lui inspire.

— Il y a manifestement en Stiles, la possibilité d'entrer en contact avec des forces occultes et mystérieuses. Cela étant, il est seul à pouvoir revenir du voyage qui s'impose à son âme.

Le docteur Deaton use d'un ton qui se veut apaisant et cela fonctionne en partie. Le groupe semble se calmer. Un ange passe et Noah prend la parole.

— C'est à cause de ce qui lui est arrivé avec le démon qui l'a possédé ?

L'interrogation du père est douloureuse. Il se montre affecté par la seule évocation de la terrible expérience qu'ils ont tous subie. Allan réfléchit posément et acquiesce sans toutefois être convaincu pas cette seule explication.

— C'est possible, comme ça peut être dû à autre chose. Votre fils a toujours été différent, mais à ce stade, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que ce que j'ai réalisé là. Il faudra simplement le surveiller et s'il montre des signes de fièvre, de lutte intérieure, appelez-moi.

Cette conclusion apparait sans ambages, et le druide reprend sa mallette en main comme s'il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux.

— Alors c'est tout, vous allez seulement partir et le laisser comme ça ? s'énerve Derek, qui a manifestement des difficultés à admettre leur impuissance.

Le druide lève un sourcil et fusille le loup-garou des yeux, comme s'il lui disait : « Mais pour qui me prends-tu jeune insolant ? Comment oses-tu croire que je ne ferais rien pour sauver Stiles ? » Noah soupire de lassitude. Un nouveau silence s'impose dans le loft et chacun semble retenir son souffle pour réfléchir à une solution qui s'étouffe avant même de naître dans leurs esprits. Et puis, le shérif se retourne subitement vers Derek dont tout le corps est tendu dans le stress.

— Tu as dit que Stiles pensait t'avoir contaminé. Est-ce que tu as essayé d'entrer en contact avec lui ?

Le questionnement est empressé. Scott et le docteur Deaton se regardent. Il y a une sorte de nouvel espoir qui germe dans l'instant.

— Je ne sais pas. Je le ressens... il est, il est là sans y être, marmonne Derek, mal à l'aise d'être soudainement sous la focale de tout le groupe.

— Il est perdu dans les mystérieux dédales qui relient les mondes, réfléchit tout haut le druide avant de se retourner vers Scott. Il est possible que pour Stiles, Derek puisse représenter la borne de notre réalité. Tu devrais rester auprès de lui, conseille alors l'homme au teint d'ébène, se redirigeant vers le lycanthrope de naissance qui écarquille les yeux. Il n'est pas à exclure que ta présence puisse être comme un phare pour éclairer le cheminement intérieur de ton ami, conclut-il très sérieusement.

Un poids invisible semble tomber sur les épaules de Derek qui s'affaissent, tandis que l'homme fronce les sourcils, incapable de saisir comment il doit faire pour parvenir à être cette lumière dont Stiles a besoin, cette raison de retour. Il s'empêtre subitement dans ses pensées, s'insensibilisant au reste. Tout est arrivé lors de leur premier baiser, pourquoi ? Il se retrouve désarmé par l'incertitude. Doit-il invoquer en lui les forces de l'amour jusqu'à les rendre absolues ? Comment faire pour contacter cette possibilité, alors qu'il admet encore timidement les sentiments qui le bouleversent et l'animent à l'ombre de sa propre conscience ?

— Nous n'allons donc rien faire d'autre, intervient le père de famille, revenant à la charge pour tenter de comprendre le choix du druide de ne pas agir pour le moment.

Derek demeure absent de la situation et recule d'un pas, embrouillé d'hésitations. Scott est quant à lui tout ouïe, concentré sur le comportement qu'adopte le docteur. Ce dernier reste calme et patient malgré l'insistance des autres à insinuer qu'il ne fait pas son boulot.

— Stiles peut se réveiller demain matin, comme dans une semaine. Il faudra surtout veiller à l'hydrater. D'ici là, je vais plancher sur une solution pour tenter de le ramener, au cas où il n'y parviendrait pas par ses propres moyens. Mais sachez que cela reste l'alternative la plus risquée pour lui.

— Une transe mystique... comment et pourquoi ça arrive à mon gamin ?

L'interrogation de Noah ne s'adresse à personne en particulier et l'embarras qui l'affecte semble pourtant contagieux. Sa mallette en main, le druide s'approche du shérif et pose sa paume libre sur l'épaule du père désœuvré lui faisant face.

— Il est d'une manière ou d'une autre intimement connecté au spirituel. Le pourquoi ne nous expliquera rien. Attendez-vous cependant à ce qu'il soit différent quand il reviendra à lui. Les réponses deviendront claires avec son retour dans la réalité.

Le ton employé par Allan se veut sécurisant, pourtant aucun d'eux ne se sent rassuré par tout cela. Leur méconnaissance de l'épreuve que traverse Stiles les laisse démunis.

— Est-ce que la présence de toute la meute peut le soutenir, intervint alors Scott, les sourcils froncés pour masquer l'espoir que contient son questionnement.

Son employeur prend le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

— Seule la présence de Derek me semble nécessaire. Il est relié à l'état de Stiles, il a été là dans tous les moments cruciaux de cette journée.

— Vous voulez dire que c'est de ma faute ? demande le lycanthrope de naissance, d'une voix dans laquelle perce une agressivité mal contenue.

— Au contraire, je pense que tu peux être la solution, rétorque Allan tout en braquant son attention sur le dernier membre du clan Hale. Tu as empêché son suicide, Derek, et je crois que ta présence a le pouvoir de le préserver de l'égarement.

— Comment savez-vous ça ?

Noah se montre sceptique en demandant cela au druide.

— Je n'en sais rien, c'est seulement une intuition. Le désir de protection de Derek fait appel à son instinct. J'ai le sentiment qu'il est relié à Stiles. Il doit rester auprès de notre ami.

L'aîné des loups-garous de la meute acquiesce silencieusement tandis que Noah se renfrogne un peu plus. Seul Scott parait serein à l'écoute des recommandations de l'émissaire.

— Alors, je lui confie mon fils et nous rentrons simplement nous coucher ? Nous faisons comme si Lydia n'avait pas crié pour nous avertir de sa mort prochaine ?

Les propos du shérif deviennent acides et il faut tout son contrôle au druide pour conserver sa bienveillance devant l'exaspération dont il est l'objet.

— Il me semble que l'intervention de Derek a empêché cet événement d'avoir lieu, affirme l'homme aux attributs africains. Si jamais Stiles devait de nouveau être en danger au point d'en périr, Lydia le ressentirait et un second cri nous alerterait. L'imminence du danger est à la base de la puissance de prédiction des banshees. Sachez qu'en l'état, mes compétences ne me permettent pas d'entrer sans dégâts dans la psyché de votre fils, pour tenter de le guider vers son retour parmi nous. Faites ce que vous estimez utile, organisez-vous pour le veiller si cela peut apaiser vos inquiétudes, mais ne me demandez pas d'aller contre la santé de votre enfant en voulant précipiter sa rémission.

Cette fois-ci, le sérieux et la droiture de l'homme de science s'imposent à l'aide d'arguments-chocs. Noah se perturbe et se résigne, non sans ravaler l'amertume qu'il éprouve visiblement. Le jeune loup-garou dominant bouge subtilement avant de demander :

— Et si j'utilisais mes pouvoirs d'alpha pour l'aider à revenir ?

Allan étudie rapidement sa suggestion et hoche du chef, comme si l'idée pouvait être exploitée. Pourtant, lorsqu'il reprend la parole, tous savent déjà qu'il préconisera d'attendre avant d'employer ce moyen.

— Ce que tu proposes peut-être le début d'un plan de sauvetage, mais il doit s'agir d'un dernier recours, Scott. Pour l'instant, la physiologie de Stiles est stable, sa vie n'est pas menacée. Ayons confiance en sa capacité à comprendre par lui-même ce que son âme traverse.

Et un nouveau silence s'impose parmi eux.

* * *

à suivre...

* * *

_**RAR** : _

**_Ariadanae_**_ : Oh, je suis content que ce chapitre t'ait plu et qu'il comble d'une certaine manière les espoirs que tu nourrissais. Merci pour tes remarques sur mon écriture, cela me va droit au cœur. J'ai mis du temps à publier la suite, non pas parce qu'elle n'était pas écrite, mais parce que je souhaite avoir trois chapitres d'avance et que j'ai peiné à rédiger ces derniers temps. Voilà, j'espère que la suite continuera d'emporter ton adhésion et que les intrigues qui vont se dessiner te plairont. Bonne continuation à toi en ces temps troublés. Biz_

**_Didinou_**_ : Je te remercie pour tes petits mots qu'il est toujours plaisant de lire après avoir publié. Bien à toi. Bisous._

**_Julie-Deolivera_**_ : Oh ma belle, tu es tellement choupinette ! Merci pour ton soutien inconditionnel et tes remarques positives sur mon écrit. Je suis comblé de te compter parmi celles et ceux qui me suivent. Je t'embrasse et te souhaite le meilleur._

**_Amegonys_**_ : Merci pour tes gentils mots. Oui, il me semble que lorsque l'on est fragilisé, on ne s'exprime pas forcément de manière fluide. Je suis content que la façon dont j'ai raconté les choses soit apparue comme crédible à tes yeux. Je nourris le vœu que la suite continuera de te plaire. Peut-être à bientôt, dans tous les cas, prend soin de toi. Biz._

**_Angeliquebucaille_**_ : Ton commentaire m'a fait sourire. Le but n'était pas de te faire pleurer, même si cela me touche énormément de savoir que tu as réussi à éprouver mes mots jusqu'à ce point. Mine de rien, c'est un très beau compliment, qui me va droit au cœur. Je souhaiterai que la suite continue de te plaire. Bien à toi et si tu le veux bien, à bientôt._

**_Love-Fiction-2000_**_ : Ta review m'a bouleversée. Merci mille fois pour tes mots qui me donnent du courage et de l'entrain pour continuer et clore cette histoire comme il se doit. J'avoue que tu m'as fait rougir et c'est un très grand plaisir d'avoir ce retour, même si je ne suis pas certain de mériter tous ces beaux compliments, en tout cas, d'en être réellement digne. J'espère que la suite saura te plaire. Bien à toi et à tous tes proches en ces temps de confinement national._


	9. Onirique appel

_**Bonjour les Loulous en cette période de dé-confinement !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien ainsi que vos proches également. Ci-dessous la suite. J'espère qu'elle continuera de vous plaire. **_

_**Enfin, n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont les seules rétributions des auteurs et si vous avez apprécié ou si vous avez des critiques à formuler, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester. **_

_**Bien à vous, **_

_**DbZ0.**_

_PS : RAR en bas !_

* * *

**Onirique appel**

Il ressent tout. C'est comme s'il était la terre qui boit la rosée du matin, les feuilles, les troncs et tous les supports alentour qui en recueillent les éclats liquides. Il fait partie du chœur silencieux de la nature, mêlant la voix de son âme à celle des magies muettes façonnant l'existence. Il ne pense plus, se contentant de ressentir l'importance de chaque instant, dans cette harmonie qui donne naturellement sens au chaos, toujours prêt à ressurgir dans l'invisible tissu du présent. Il se laisse porter par la multitude d'impressions le connectant à l'ensemble, terrible et merveilleux. Il a vu le passé, il a revisité les grandes aires de l'histoire, de l'étrange graine dont il est issu à la forêt de rêves et de cauchemars qui en ont découlé. Tout est si paisible par-delà les affres de sa seule chair, tout est si apaisant quand on n'a plus à chercher de mots pour décrire l'inimaginable.

_Stiles_...

Il sait qu'il fut un temps où il était simplement lui, où il portait ce nom qui l'interpelle et tente de le sortir de cet état fusionnel le reliant au monde. Il sait que les créatures intelligentes cherchent à définir, à comprendre, à créer leurs propres lois, et il a peur de ce que leurs espoirs contiennent. Il a visité les terreurs d'antan, celles où des êtres de consciences ont commencé à détruire pour chercher le pouvoir d'échapper aux fondements immanents de la vie. Il sait ce que c'est d'en être la victime. Il ne veut plus être uniquement un. Il ne désire plus être seul et aime mieux ce tout qui l'absorbe, le contient, comme un tendre berceau capable d'accueillir et guérir son esprit malade d'humanité.

_Stiles. Reviens, je t'en prie_...

Il préfère ignorer cet appel qui l'empêche de se libérer. Il souhaite se couper de cette voix qui continue de perturber inlassablement sa quête d'absolu. Il ne désire pas redevenir lui, une entité distincte et impulsive, amputée du reste par une individualité chétive et néanmoins si envahissante. Pourtant, il entend cette voix qui s'ingénie à le rapatrier dans les dilemmes fragiles d'une personnalité. Il connaît l'être dont elle provient, il sait qu'il fait aussi partie de l'intégralité vivante dans laquelle son esprit nage à l'aveuglette. Il l'éprouve et saisit ce qui l'anime. Il aspire cependant à l'ignorer afin de persévérer dans la découverte des charmes ancestraux de la nature.

_Stiles, pourquoi ? Reviens-moi, reviens-nous_...

Plus de frontières, plus de chaînes enroulées autour d'un cœur trop petit pour battre les tempos anachroniques de l'espérance vaine. Il est là où le rêve infini se prolonge, de racines en branchages aériens, de strates veinées en sources souterraines, de liens en liens, noués et ramifiés dans les profondeurs riches d'un courant de vie perpétuel, d'un circuit d'amour sauvage où chaque élément a besoin de l'autre pour jouer son rôle, crucial. Il est le cycle harmonique du bon. Tantôt le vent qui ébouriffe les reliefs du temps, y disséminant ses imperceptibles messagers, tantôt l'eau s'infiltrant partout pour irriguer l'instant, l'abreuver de vivant. Il est le feu qui impulse le mouvement au-dehors, au-dedans, la terre recelant cette abondance et s'en alimentant afin de nourrir le reste à son tour, maintenant.

_Stiles_...

Et soudain, il est une souche reine, cachée au milieu de la forêt de Beacon Hills. Il est cette entité ancienne dont les racines communient avec l'entièreté d'ici. Il vit sa lente agonie, murmurant des secrets sans mots, des sensations d'hier et de demain, l'impérieux instinct qui lui réclame de survivre, au-delà du désir. Et tout le bazarde subitement dans un autre environnement, une construction anormale, érection technologique sur un territoire infecté par les hommes. L'asphalte et le béton, le métal et le goudron, le plastique, la pollution. Il est un bâtiment qui se fonde sur des terres appauvries, le labyrinthe d'espaces restreints qu'il dessine dans des géométries primaires et limitées. Il connaît ces lieux, quand il était seulement lui, ils étaient un refuge.

_Comment devenir ta lumière, ton phare ? Comment, Stiles ? _...

Il est le dernier étage du vieux bâtiment, un loft spacieux meublé du strict nécessaire. Dans une pièce attenante, un jeune homme est assis sur un fauteuil. Sa puissante silhouette est recroquevillée dans l'oraison silencieuse qu'il destine à qui voudra bien l'écouter. Sa vigoureuse musculature est affaissée par la fatigue et si ces yeux sont clos, il est pourtant bien éveillé. Il n'y a pas d'ombre dans cet endroit, l'aube a tout éclairé et la tiédeur du jour se répand allégrement. Sur un lit deux places, un adolescent est étendu, immobilisé par un long sommeil, responsable de l'angoisse naïve qui anime les prières de son veilleur. La poitrine du dormeur se soulève et s'affaisse, suivant un rythme d'une régularité hypnotique. La tête posée sur ses poings joints, le protecteur se concentre depuis des heures sur les mêmes pensées.

_Reviens-moi, Stiles, je t'attends. Je t'en supplie, entends mes appels. Je t'aime, je te le promets. Je t'aime de tout mon être. Crois-moi, je t'en conjure, ne m'abandonne pas, ne me laisse pas crever de ton absence_...

La ritournelle d'adjurations est plus que perceptible pour l'âme qui en est la destinataire, pourtant, malgré la puissance d'amour qu'elle véhicule, Stiles ne sait pas y répondre. Il n'est plus vraiment lui. Il est ici et ailleurs, son égo et ses rêves d'humain dilués dans l'univers multiforme duquel il est partie prenante. Les pensées qui l'atteignent ressemblent à des souvenirs, et avant même qu'elles n'effleurent son âme, elles sont transformées en témoignages nostalgiques d'hier. Pourtant, Stiles est ici pour les recueillir et l'immense réseau vivant qui le contient semble l'empêcher d'être ailleurs. C'est la souche mourante qui l'a envoyé en ce lieu et tout s'acharne à l'y maintenir.

_Mon amour, je suis là pour toi_...

Derek relève la tête et ses mains viennent retrouver les accoudoirs de son assise. Un soupir las franchit ses lèvres, l'épuisement redessine son faciès d'habitude si sévère. Il n'en peut plus. Des heures d'efforts, à concentrer toute son énergie en un seul sens, à tenter de contacter l'esprit de son compagnon, mais rien n'aboutit. Pas un clignement de paupière, pas même le plus petit début d'un tressaillement sur sa peau. Stiles demeure obstinément piégé dans un statisme qui ne lui ressemble guère. Le grand sommeil du Chamane lui évoque une prison de rêves et le loup-garou dont la mission consiste à le surveiller désespère. Cela fait plusieurs aubes qu'il se retrouve démuni. Cela fait maintenant deux jours qu'il n'a pas mangé. Il boit de temps à autre, quand il estime nécessaire d'hydrater l'organisme de son ami, mais rien de plus.

Affaibli par ses heures d'insomnie, le lycanthrope se relève doucement et déplie son corps engourdi. Il lui est difficile de s'étirer pour reprendre un maintien normal, mais il se force et y parvient tant bien que mal. Il jette un dernier coup d'œil en direction du lit, puis se retourne vers la baie vitrée par laquelle la lumière de l'aurore trouve la transparence nécessaire pour envahir l'espace restreint de la pièce. Derek fait quelques pas afin de motiver son corps à éprouver autre chose que de l'atonie. Il s'arrête devant les grands carreaux et contemple un instant la ville qui s'éveille doucement.

— Où es-tu Stiles ? Où es-tu bordel ? demande-t-il d'une voix grave et découragée.

Le lycanthrope passe une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés et les ébouriffe un peu plus. Ses yeux sont creux et la peau de son visage paraît tirée sur les reliefs de ses muscles faciaux. Sa barbe est plus touffue qu'à l'accoutumée, il ne s'est pas occupé de lui depuis la terrible expérience de la falaise et porte les mêmes vêtements. D'ici peu Scott viendra lui rendre visite et il n'aura toujours rien de nouveau à lui raconter. Ces derniers temps, tous les membres de la meute sont passés un à un voir Stiles, mais cela n'a servi strictement à rien. Noah s'enquiert de l'état de son fils et vient régulièrement lui rendre visite, pourtant, ce comportement inquiet ne fait qu'entretenir leur démoralisation collective. Même si Allan Deaton prétend qu'il n'est pas encore temps d'intervenir, la banshee, l'alpha, le shérif et le loup-garou de naissance ne cessent de le presser pour qu'une solution émerge enfin.

— Je veux avoir confiance en toi, Stiles, je te le jure. Mais pourquoi tu mets autant de temps à revenir, pourquoi ? C'était juste un baiser, un simple baiser...

Derek touche ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Il ignore la raison qui le pousse à parler à voix haute en observant d'un air absent le paysage urbain de Beacon Hills. Il se morfond dans la solitude et l'impression de vivre un cauchemar le conduit dans les retranchements de son psychisme épuisé. Des idées saugrenues traversent son esprit, il se sent coupable sans en saisir la raison. Et puis, soudain, il se souvient qu'il n'a toujours pas lu la lettre que lui a remise le père du garçon qu'il a sauvé. Elle est restée dans la poche arrière de son pantalon noir tout ce temps et il l'a oublié pour ne pas se retrouver devant les derniers mots que Stiles voulait lui confier, estimant inconsciemment qu'en prendre connaissance, c'était accepter que le garçon ne lui revienne jamais.

L'homme se saisit de l'enveloppe maltraitée par ces heures où il est resté assis dessus. Il se sent honteux alors qu'il contemple le petit carré de papier froissé sur lequel est inscrit ironiquement « Grand Méchant Loup ». Derek ne peut dissimuler le triste sourire que ce surnom dérisoire lui inspire. Il marche lentement pour retrouver le fauteuil qu'il vient de quitter et s'assoit nonchalamment dedans. Il regarde Stiles, toujours inerte dans son lit, puis décide d'ouvrir la lettre. Il décachète le pli avec précaution malgré l'épaisseur de ses doigts. Une nouvelle expiration se fait entendre tandis qu'il sort la page bariolée d'encre dont il est le destinataire. Ses yeux clairs parcourent d'instinct l'écrit. Ses mimiques reflètent le trouble qu'il éprouve à découvrir les derniers témoignages manuscrits d'un garçon qui s'apprêtait à mourir.

_Hey Mec,_

_Je sais que tu détesteras cette entrée en matière débile, mais j'ignorais de quelle manière commencer cette lettre. En fait, je t'écris pour te dire au revoir et surtout t'avouer que je t'aime, même si je ne le montre jamais. Je sais aussi que j'ai été un véritable connard avec toi. Aujourd'hui, je suis plus lucide au sujet de ce qui t'es arrivé. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner d'avoir été cet empêcheur de tourner rond. Moi, je n'y parviens pas. J'ai fait naître tellement de mal sur mon passage. Je suis désolé._

_Enfin, j'avais besoin que tu saches que malgré tout, tu comptes à mes yeux. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris notre relation. J'ai secrètement espéré des choses irréalistes et je te l'ai fait payer par un comportement débilitant. S'il te plait, pardonne-moi pour toutes ses provocations gratuites que je t'ai infligées. J'ai agi comme si je ne voyais pas la souffrance cachée derrière ta fermeture, comme si je n'étais pas amoureux de toi._

_J'ai pourtant essayé de te montrer que tu importais. Mais, ce sont des choses qui restent bloquées à l'intérieur et que je n'ai jamais vraiment su exprimer. Tout se transforme en conneries quand je suis dans les parages. Au fil du temps, j'ai appris qu'on ne sauvait pas quelqu'un qui ne le voulait pas. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon cas. Je n'ai que des regrets à entretenir au futur et je sais que je vais devenir un adulte pourrave si je continue sur ma lancée. Alors j'ai choisi de l'arrêter nette, pour me libérer de la douleur d'exister._

_Prend-soin de Scott. Ça paraît complètement salaud d'écrire ça, mais l'idée que tu sois là pour lui me soulage un peu._

_Mieczyslaw_.

Derek pose la page sur ses cuisses où git déjà l'enveloppe décachetée. Il ne sait pas quoi ressentir. Perdu entre tristesse et colère, il se contrarie en dilemmes intimes. Il a juste envie de se lever, de se mettre à califourchon sur le corps de Stiles, le prendre par les épaules et le secouer comme un prunier. Il n'en fait rien, se contentant de soupirer pour la énième fois. Il n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui lui serait passé par la tête à la lecture de ces mots, si jamais l'adolescent était parvenu à mettre un terme à ses jours. Est-ce qu'en définitive, Stiles voulait être sauvé ? Est-ce pour cette raison qu'il est allé sur le territoire des Hale, quand son intention était cependant de se jeter dans le vide ?

Le lycanthrope se laisse complètement choir dans le siège qu'il occupe. Il n'en peut plus de rester éveillé, à patienter pour quelque chose qui tarde à arriver. Il ne parvient plus à penser, son esprit est un capharnaüm insensé où des images absurdes se mêlent à des sensations floues, dépourvues de buts. À bout de forces, il aspire seulement au repos. Il tente de faire le vide, mais une étrange frénésie mentale le maintient sur le plan des idées farfelues. C'est alors qu'il ferme les yeux et sa respiration devient exclusivement nasale. Il perd la notion du temps et sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, son esprit divague jusqu'à s'enfoncer progressivement dans les abîmes de la torpeur.

Une vibration insolite secoue l'âme de Stiles, témoin invisible des derniers instants. Une nouvelle présence s'insinue dans l'ensemble qui le retient là et une sensation de déjà vu le rapatrie dans la pensée personnelle de l'individu qu'il est encore, malgré toutes les connexions universelles dont il fait l'expérience depuis un temps indistinct. Il refuse cet état sans pour autant être capable de dériver le processus. Il souhaite se replier dans les profondeurs de la terre, mais tout l'en empêche. Et puis sans crier gare, le présent semble se dissoudre et le noir l'absorbe pour l'envoyer vers nulle part. Comment ? Pourquoi ne ressent-il plus les cognitions sauvages de l'écosystème au sein duquel il préférait se désincarner ? Pourquoi tous ses liens avec se sont subitement coupés ?

Un rythme s'impose dans le rien qui l'isole du reste, un battement lent, mesuré, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus grave. Le tambour règne ici et le noir pulse dans l'invisible, tel un organe gigantesque charriant les ondes d'un ailleurs intouchable. L'âme de Stiles est assourdie, résidant là pour subir cette cadence oppressive. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe, il est ignorant au point d'oublier de questionner l'instant. Seul demeure ce pouls, ce tempo au sein duquel naît une faible lueur au loin. Plus elle se rapproche, plus elle s'accélère, plus elle s'intensifie et la lumière stroboscopique donne corps à un espace au beau milieu duquel dansent des images fantasmagoriques. Il ne saurait dire si ce sont des souvenirs, des rêves ou des cauchemars, l'esprit de Stiles constate seulement qu'il fait partie des acteurs de ces visions.

C'est comme un cœur de clarté qui déverse à chaque pulsation, des expériences mêlées à des sensations étrangères. Sans comprendre comment cela arrive, l'âme de Stiles est absorbée par une déflagration qui ressemble à une éruption solaire. Il est tenté d'y échapper, mais rien ne le lui permet. La lumière l'atteint et il se retrouve projeté dans un flot de réminiscences, une tourmente qui ne lui appartient pas et cependant, il lui semble la connaître. Tout est si familier, de ces rires qu'il entend aux grognements contrariés qui les ponctuent de réprobations. Puis tout s'apaise, il est de retour dans un environnement palpable. Oui, il s'agit de la forêt de Beacon Hills, avant le crépuscule, aux abords de la falaise qu'il a failli franchir, il ne se souvient plus vraiment quand.

— Stiles ?

Il se retourne dans la direction de la voix qui l'interpelle et se rend compte par la même occasion qu'il est pourvu d'un corps de substitution. Derek lui fait face, mais quelque chose a changé en lui, tel un échec intérieur qui viendrait saper sa stature, son assurance. Un vent léger balaye la nature environnante et s'engouffre tendrement entre eux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi tu restes sourd à mes appels ? Pourquoi ?

Le loup-garou paraît exténué et le désœuvrement redessine sa carrure pourtant si puissante. Stiles ne comprend rien, il a l'impression que tout cela est complètement irréel et pour cause, il ne ressent pas du tout la nature environnante avec la précision des sens qui l'ont animé ces derniers temps. Il en a la certitude, ce décor est une construction mentale.

— Qui es-tu ?

Le garçon est suspicieux, sur ses gardes. Cette attitude plombe son interlocuteur. C'est comme s'il venait de lui tirer une flèche dans le ventre.

— Dans quelle dimension suis-je ? Pourquoi tu continues de jouer avec moi ? Est-ce que je suis encore sur le point de mourir ? À quoi ça rime ?

À l'écoute de ces interrogations, Derek se montre incrédule et l'éclat d'une sourde blessure vient s'incruster dans son regard d'un vert perçant.

— Je n'ai jamais joué avec toi, Stiles. Je veux juste que tu reviennes, simplement ça. Je suis ton Derek, le tien. Je t'ai empêché de sauter, ici même, et nous nous sommes embrassés, tu te souviens ? Pourquoi notre baiser s'est transformé en calvaire ? Pourquoi ? Je t'aime, je te le jure.

Tout en parlant, le loup-garou avance d'un pas morne, les bras le long du corps lui conférant une allure d'abattement. C'est comme s'il pleurait, mais que les larmes refusaient de couler sur ses joues barbues. Stiles est perturbé. Plus l'homme s'approche de lui, plus il ressent la réalité de son essence. Si tout est faux autour d'eux, le lycanthrope de naissance existe pour de vrai, il en est désormais certain.

— Je... où sommes-nous ? Derek, je ne comprends rien.

— Allan dit que tu fais une transe chamanique, il pense que je suis ton phare pour trouver le chemin de retour, mais je ne sais pas comment faire, je ne sais pas. J'ai tout essayé, je continue encore, pourtant tu ne m'entends pas et je suis si fatigué.

L'homme-loup tombe à genoux dans l'herbe, aux pieds du jeune dont il est désespérément épris. Sa face vise le sol sauvage et sa voix devient fragile alors qu'il reprend la parole.

— Reviens-moi mon amour, je te protégerais.

Derek ponctue ses phrases d'émotifs sanglots.

— Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas tout seul dans le monde, j'ai besoin de toi... nous sommes des compagnons, c'est ça la vérité. Sans toi, plus rien n'a de sens, plus rien...

Démuni, Stiles tremble sur place tandis qu'une bouffée d'air frais caresse les alentours. Il s'accroupit fébrilement. Ses mains semblent se diriger d'elles-mêmes vers le crâne chevelu de Derek et alors que le garçon oblige doucement son comparse à relever la tête, il constate ses pleurs. Le choc se répand en lui avec une violence qui éveille tous les souvenirs d'avant. Il revit subitement le moment où leurs lèvres se sont touchées, la plénitude qu'il a ressentie, et la frayeur imposée ensuite par la présence étrangère.

— Je suis entièrement relié au Nemeton, Derek, et j'ai eu peur qu'il s'insinue en toi. Je voulais te protéger de lui et... je...

Tout s'efface subitement. Le néant l'emporte jusqu'à s'éclairer de nouveau et redevenir le loft.

—... la marmotte, réveille-toi.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent instantanément et Derek sursaute violemment.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Non ! crie-t-il, son visage déformé par le besoin de sommeil.

Il se relève d'un bond maladroit et les papiers qui reposaient sur ses cuisses tombent au sol. Scott est devant lui, surpris par sa réaction. Le bêta a des difficultés à retrouver ses marques et observe sa propre chambre comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas.

— Tu t'es juste assoupi, ce n'est pas grave, intervient le jeune alpha qui tente de saisir ce que révèlent les mimiques équivoques se succédant sur le faciès de son ami.

— Je... j'étais avec Stiles. J'ai rêvé de lui... enfin, je ne sais pas. Je mettrais ma main au feu que ce n'était pas qu'une simple affabulation. Il est complètement désorienté, Scott, il m'a accusé d'être quelqu'un d'autre, de jouer avec lui et... il m'a dit qu'il était... il faut appeler le docteur Deaton. J'étais avec Stiles, je... il faut que j'y retourne.

La voix de Derek vacille dans l'urgence, il bafouille et marche nerveusement autour du fauteuil, jetant de furtifs coups d'œil en direction du lit. Perplexe, Scott vient à son contact et l'arrête en posant ses paumes sur ses épaules.

— Tu es exténué. On va appeler notre émissaire, mais il faut que tu te calmes, d'accord ? Je vais faire du thé et tu vas tout me raconter. Ensuite on avisera. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, ça te va ?

Les mots du chef de meute se font apaisants et le bêta de tête se force à acquiescer tout en reprenant une respiration lente et profonde. Il ne peut cependant pas s'empêcher de regarder en direction du corps inanimé de son aimé, toujours comateux dans le lit à côté d'eux. Scott l'oblige à fixer son attention sur lui, posant une main autoritaire sur sa nuque.

— Il ne va pas s'évaporer parce que nous allons à côté.

— Je... ce n'est pas ça, Scott. J'ai parlé avec lui, j'en suis sûr. Il est perdu, je dois l'aider.

Derek ne se ressemble plus. C'est tellement étrange de le voir se dévouer aveuglément à la cause de Stiles. Après un peu plus de soixante heures sans dormir, le dernier membre du clan Hale paraît néanmoins un tantinet irrationnel et cela alarme l'instinct du jeune dominant qui est venu lui rendre visite.

— Tu ne lui viendras pas en aide en te mettant dans cet état. Si tu es réellement parvenu à entrer en contact avec lui, tu y arriveras de nouveau.

Les arguments de Scott se veulent rassurants et cela semble faire son office chez le loup-garou de naissance qui accepte enfin de se reposer sur ses avis. L'alpha se montre stable, déterminé et il enjoint silencieusement son camarade de le suivre. Derek coopère avant de se rendre compte que le courrier de Stiles git négligemment sur le sol. Il se déplace rapidement pour le ramasser. Une nouvelle pointe de culpabilité s'empare de lui tandis qu'il le repli pour le glisser dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

— Il t'a confié le soin de veiller sur moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Scott est mal à l'aise de mettre sur le tapis, le sujet des lettres d'adieux. Derek acquiesce timidement avant de revenir vers son ami.

— Pour moi c'était Noah et pour le shérif, c'était toi. Il voulait être sûr que nous serions là les uns pour les autres.

L'adolescent à la bouille d'ange évoque cette conclusion avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Derek le comprend totalement, mais il n'a rien à répondre à cela. À vrai dire, il préfère ne pas penser aux choses qui auraient pues avoir lieu. Un nouveau silence s'impose entre eux et Scott décide de sortir de la chambre, son hôte sur les talons. Lorsqu'ils arrivent dans l'espace cuisine du loft, le plus jeune des deux s'affairent à préparer le thé. Le dernier survivant du clan Hale ne paraît pas enclin à discuter ou même à s'activer aux tâches banales du quotidien. Il se contente de s'assoir autour de la table et d'attendre évasivement que son comparse fasse tout. L'aîné des loups est seulement soucieux de l'expérience qu'il vient de vivre, le reste importe peu.

Scott se comporte comme s'il était chez lui. Il sort la bouilloire et tout en la remplissant, il demande à son bêta ce dont il se souvient. Derek a du mal à expliquer les tenants et aboutissants de son expérience. Plus il y repense, plus les détails s'estompent dans les brumes de l'irréel et cela le met en stress. Il raconte ce qui est encore frais dans son esprit et de son avis, l'information clé est contenue dans un seul mot : « Nemeton ». Cela fait manifestement réagir l'alpha qui ramène les tasses, les sachets et le miel sur un petit plateau, tout en fronçant sérieusement les sourcils. Son expression devient cryptique tandis qu'il pose le tout sur la table. Et puis, son attitude dérive imprévisiblement dans l'embarras.

— Quand elle est passée me voir hier, Lydia a suggéré que toute cette histoire était peut-être reliée à la souche. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment prise au sérieux, avoue-t-il, gêné. Pour tout dire, j'ai trouvé son raisonnement tiré par les cheveux.

Sa bouille se plisse et il se ronge la lippe avec angoisse. S'il s'avère qu'elle avait vu juste, la banshee risque de devenir insupportable.

— Il faut prévenir le doc, insiste Derek qui gratte sa barbe dans une sorte de réflexe involontaire.

L'eau entre en ébullition et la bouilloire s'arrête. Le plus jeune va la chercher et remplit les tasses avant de poser son séant sur l'un des sièges.

— Nous allons le contacter, mais il nous faut plus de grains à moudre.

Scott paraît soucieux tandis qu'il ouvre l'emballage de son sachet de thé pour le plonger dans l'eau chaude. Son subordonné se force à se remémorer et se retire dans ses pensées pour revisiter les bribes de ce rêve étrange dans lequel il est persuadé d'avoir parlé à Stiles. Il a la désagréable impression de réinterpréter ce qui lui échappe et préoccupé, il se renfrogne inopinément. L'alpha lui prépare son infusion avant de le regarder d'un œil inquiet.

— Stiles m'a dit qu'il était entièrement lié au Nemeton. Ça, j'en suis sûr, c'est ce qu'il a dit avant que tu me réveilles. Il ne voulait pas me contaminer, me relier malgré moi à l'arbre.

En repensant à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques jours, à ce moment maudit où son ami a sombré dans l'inconscience, le lycanthrope de naissance se crispe. Son allure est pathétique et il ne tient manifestement que sur les nerfs.

— À ton avis, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demande Derek, redirigeant sa considération sur les faits et gestes de son chef de meute.

Scott hausse les épaules pour exprimer son impuissance à comprendre ce qui se passe et ce que cela implique.

— Je n'sais pas. Une part de mon âme a aussi été sacrifiée au Nemeton, mais peut-être que ma condition de loup-garou empêche quelque chose. Je n'ai rien senti de différent en moi ces derniers temps. Je n'ai même pas vu les signes avant-coureurs de ce qui arrivait à mon meilleur ami, alors...

Le jeune laisse ses mots en suspens et tente de camoufler ses scrupules derrière des gestes banaux. Il essore son sachet de thé avec sa cuillère et le pose sur l'emballage à côté de sa tasse, puis il prend une timide gorgée de breuvage fumant. La tourmente de Derek est presque palpable, sa tension quasi contagieuse.

— Ton thé va trop macérer, fait remarquer Scott d'un ton plat.

— Je n'en ai rien à battre de mon thé. Ce que j'veux c'est que Stiles revienne à lui. C'est la seule chose qui m'intéresse pour le moment et ça devrait-être la priorité de tout le monde.

L'homme-loup fronce les sourcils et sa voix rauque se pare d'agressivité tandis que les mots sortent de sa bouche sans aucun filtre. L'alpha se contrarie immédiatement et avant même qu'il ne fasse le choix de s'imposer, ses yeux s'illuminent instantanément du rouge des loups dominants.

— T'es en train d'insinuer quoi ?

Si Scott fait preuve d'un calme olympien, son allure ne laisse présager qu'une dangereuse menace. Son aura s'assombrit et ses poils se hérissent dans la colère qu'il éprouve. L'atmosphère devient électrique dans la cuisine du loft. Le jeune alpha se lève imprévisiblement et prend quelques inspirations nasales devant son bêta. Ce dernier n'en mène pas large, même s'il ne peut s'empêcher de plisser virulemment le regard et serrer les dents pour éteindre son envie d'accuser. Le chef de meute redirige le fusil de ses prunelles hostiles dans la direction de Derek. Ses iris rutilent, mais ne perdent rien de l'intelligence qu'ils reflètent.

— Ce n'est pas en arrêtant de vivre et en nous rendant malades que les choses vont s'améliorer. On parle de mon frère là. Si tu crois que ce qui lui arrive ne me bouleverse pas autant que toi, c'est que t'es un putain de gros con égoïste. T'as découvert que tu l'aimais il y a trois jours et tu vas me faire la leçon ? Ça fait quatorze ans que je suis son meilleur ami. Alors tu vas te calmer Derek, vraiment, parce que je ne vais pas supporter ça encore longtemps.

Le jeune combat visiblement sa propension à se laisser déborder par son instinct dominateur et s'impose avec tête. Son poing plaqué sur le plateau massif de la table, il défie silencieusement son aîné de trouver à redire. Le dernier membre du clan Hale ne parvient pas à maintenir le contact visuel. Tout ce qui vient d'être énoncé le remet à sa place et si cela le brusque, il est obligé de reconnaître qu'il a dépassé les bornes. La tête basse, il soupire, tracassé par l'excès dont il a fait preuve. Il est si fatigué qu'il ne sait même plus ce qu'il dit. Scott trouve en lui la ressource nécessaire à se tranquilliser, son humanité revient progressivement. Il se rassoit et se saisit de sa tasse encore fumante.

— Bois l'infusion que je t'ai préparée, reprend des forces. J'ai mis du miel pour que ce soit un minimum nourrissant.

Le ton employé est sec, mais les attentions que dénotent les directives qui lui sont adressées forcent le bêta à comprendre que son jeune chef prend soin de lui. Penaud, Derek sort négligemment le sachet du liquide trop foncé et le pose à même la table. Puis, sans prendre la peine d'apprécier le goût et en quelques gorgées empressées, il avale le breuvage devenu amer. Il repose ensuite le mug de porcelaine, s'essuie distraitement la bouche avant de soupirer. Le silence s'étend entre les deux mâles. Soucieux, Scott conserve sa mauvaise humeur et sirote sa boisson sans l'apprécier, tandis que son vis-à-vis cherche visiblement à éteindre l'embarras qui s'infuse en lui. L'orphelin se met alors à parler.

— Je n'ai pas découvert que je l'aimais il y a trois jours. En vérité, je l'ai toujours su.

Sa voix grave se fait murmurante. Le loup-garou de naissance est gêné de faire cette confidence. Ses épais sourcils forment des accents dépités au-dessus de son regard évasif et il se gratte la tête sans raison. Il marque un blanc, puis reprend le fil de ses confidences.

— Je ne pouvais juste pas l'admettre, parce que... découvrir qu'on s'est trompé toute sa vie, que son âme sœur n'était pas la personne qu'on croyait, ça fait mal.

Derek crache ces aveux avec un dédain qu'il se réserve sans recul. L'empathie de Scott revient au galop et sa bouille se fait immédiatement compassionnelle. Son comparse tourne la tête pour viser un ailleurs impalpable. Ses doigts épais s'égarent dans les poils de sa barbe. Il cherche ses mots.

— J'ai tout perdu à cause de mon aveuglement amoureux, tout. Alors je suis resté en distance des sentiments, j'ai usé de violence pour résister, comme un gros connard qui se méfie de la terre entière. Mais si Stiles ne s'était pas arrêté, s'il avait sauté... je crois que j'aurais fait le grand voyage avec lui. Non, en fait, j'en suis sûr.

L'homme-loup cherche le regard du dominant pour affirmer cette conviction. Ses yeux d'émeraudes ne vacillent pas tandis qu'ils se plantent dans les iris onyx de Scott. Celui-ci déglutit. Il sait que Derek est très sérieux et cela le chamboule. Il finit de boire son thé et se relève presque précipitamment.

— Retourne auprès de lui, préconise Scott tout en plaquant une main bienveillante sur le trapèze de son ancien mentor. Je vais aller chercher le doc et prévenir son père. En attendant, essaie de relativiser et tente de rentrer de nouveau en contact avec Stiles.

La voix de l'alpha est douce alors qu'il donne ces directives. Le dernier héritier de la famille Hale saisit la paluche de Scott, toujours posée sur son épaule.

— Merci.

C'est un souffle presque inaudible, mais il n'en révèle pas moins la gratitude de Derek envers ce noble loup-garou qu'a fini par devenir la victime de Peter.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

_**RAR** _:

_**Julie-Deolivera **: Merci pour tes encouragements qui font toujours du bien et ton appréciation de mon écriture qui me touche énormément. Prend soin de toi également ma douce Julie. Gros bisous emplis de tendresse et d'amitié._

_**Didinou **: Je te remercie pour ta fidélité sur cette histoire et sache que tes mots sont estimés comme des stimulants afin de continuer. _

_**Love-Fiction-2000 **: Ton opinion me comble d'une chaleureuse affection. Cela fait tellement plaisir de constater que les efforts sont remarqués. Merci tout plein pour tes mots généreux qui sont vécus tel un encouragement sincère. Bise à toi._

_**Ariadanae **: Je me délecte du commentaire que tu m'as laissé comme on offre un cadeau à un ami du hasard. Merci du fond du cœur pour ton avis et surtout pour l'avoir exprimé avec une bonté touchante. J'espère que la suite continuera de te satisfaire. Bien à toi et biz !_

_**Guest **: Un grand merci pour tes mots. Je traine un peu dans la publication, mais je continue de penser cette histoire afin de la conclure. À bientôt !_

_**Hiimeekaa **: Oh, tes mots font naître un doux sentiment de joie en moi. Te retrouver ici me fait plaisir et j'espère que la suite de l'histoire continuera d'emporter ton adhésion. Merci pour ton commentaire et porte-toi bien également. Bises._


	10. L'éveil des cœurs avoués

_**Nouveau chapitre, il en aura fallut du temps. Spéciale dédicace à Hiimeekaa, elle saura pourquoi ;)**_

_**RAR du chapitre précédent en bas.**_

_**DBZ0**_

* * *

**L'éveil des cœurs avoués**

Il n'y a pas sensation plus frustrante que de pressentir qu'une chose est sur le point d'advenir, de le souhaiter ardemment, et d'être incapable de dépasser la dernière frontière qui sépare de cet accomplissement. Stiles éprouve cela avec une acuité redoublée. Il voit Derek, il le suit dans chaque respiration, dans chaque battement de son centre vital. Il se souvient de ce que c'est de l'aimer, de le désirer en secret, d'espérer l'impossible à ses côtés. Depuis que le loup-garou lui a parlé au cœur d'un rêve étrange et surprenant, le jeune suicidaire regagne le sens de son individualité. Il est conscient d'exister en tant qu'entité unique. Toutefois, il est incapable de réintégrer son corps, de le bouger. Il ne sait plus être que cet observateur immanent et passif. Il ignore comment faire réagir sa chair, il s'en sent tellement éloigné. Le contenant actuel de son âme est un territoire si vaste qu'il n'a pas encore eu la possibilité d'en explorer toutes les dimensions.

Derek est revenu auprès de son être léthargique. Il s'est de nouveau assis sur son fauteuil décharné qu'il ne quitte que pour boire et uriner. Stiles éprouve chacune de ces humeurs, il le ressent dans l'espace et cependant, il ne parvient pas à se réveiller pour autant. Il est prisonnier d'un tout. Il voudrait presque pouvoir paniquer, mais la nature animant le réseau qui le renferme est simplement paisible. Son esprit d'humain est juste piégé entre les rouages complexes de ces mondes multiples et divers qui s'imbriquent et fusionnent à l'infini. Comment revenir de là ? Où trouver la porte de sortie quand il ignore ce qui l'y a fait entrer ? Pourquoi Derek ne l'entend-il pas alors qu'il hurle son nom en ce présent ?

C'est comme un rêve étrange, presque un cauchemar. La sensation d'ailleurs hante les tréfonds de l'âme. L'envie de fuir les règles aberrantes de l'impossible s'impose en frustrations. Mêlé aux battements d'un cœur trop vigoureux, l'esprit vit et s'éloigne de ce qui n'a pas pour vocation de le prolonger. Stiles est pourtant piégé dans l'intouchable et s'il ressent la force de l'instant telle une gifle de lucidité, il n'y participe qu'en tant que sujet d'inquiétude pour les autres. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il s'empêche systématiquement de comprendre, jusqu'au point de risquer l'avenir.

Derek est là, si présent, si proche et si loin à la fois. Stiles l'éprouve dans cette pièce, il existe dans l'écho de son cœur calé à la mesure de sa profonde solitude. Les réseaux de perception que l'esprit de l'adolescent emprunte pour être avec le loup-garou semblent contenir l'ensemble. Il continue de voir le lycanthrope se replier sur lui-même entre les murs de sa prison de béton. Il persiste à l'observer s'inquiéter pour un corps inerte, qui ne respire et ne s'active que par réflexe. Un costume de chairs abstruses, autonome, mais vidé d'âme.

La présence éthérique de Stiles demeure dans les espaces incertains entre les réalités et ce qui préside à leur éclosion. Le seul moyen qu'il lui reste pour contacter Derek lui semble impossible à regagner. Il a dédaigné l'idée de se considérer tout ce temps, il s'est voilé à lui-même, se perdant dans les racines du monde pour mieux s'obstiner à refuser de l'éprouver à travers les faiblesses de son humanité. Faire partie du Nemeton le relie à tant d'autres vies tout autour, et sa propre carcasse lui paraît étrangère. Quelle foutaise, quel mensonge grossier pour camoufler un déni malsain. Était-il crucial d'étirer ce reniement de soi jusqu'au sommeil mystique ? Fallait-il vraiment que Mieczyslaw en passe par cette expérience pour pouvoir se retrouver ?

Il apprécie la vision de son enveloppe charnelle, impassible dans ce coma qui se maintient sur les vagues d'un souffle lointain. Son visage est flegmatique. Seules ses narines s'agitent doucement, mouvement de vie qui contredit l'absence. Sa poitrine se soulève régulièrement, se gonfle et s'affaisse ensuite sous les flux et reflux sereins de l'air. Le corps de Stiles est en stase tandis que son esprit se perd à essayer de redevenir lui. Allongée sur le dos dans le lit de Derek, la silhouette de l'adolescent est recouverte d'un drap blanc qui remonte jusqu'à son cou. Il paraît dormir du sommeil du juste alors que son âme se tourmente de ne pas pouvoir redécouvrir le monde via son propre regard.

Stiles s'observe, il se souhaite tout en se refusant. Il craint la douleur de se sentir seul en lui. C'est pourtant l'unique moyen dont il dispose pour communiquer avec l'être qui le veille et qui s'inquiète de son état, à s'en ronger les sangs. L'âme errante prend enfin conscience qu'elle aimerait exister, elle veut bien redevenir humaine si cela lui permet de rassurer les êtres chéris, les accompagner dans la vie. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se surprend à souhaiter pieusement se rassembler, à formuler le vœu sincère de se réintégrer au sein des siens.

Plus l'esprit de Stiles se rapproche de son corps léthargique, plus ce drôle de magnétisme l'envahit. C'est comme si le simple fait de désirer se retrouver créait un lien entre son essence éthérique et son enveloppe charnelle. Il discerne son visage comme un point focal sur lequel se concentre cette reconnaissance intuitive de ce qui peut l'animer. Et il s'aspire, se gonflant de présence dans une inspiration qui réveille son indépendance.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent légèrement et lorsqu'il expire, il n'est plus que lui pour ressentir l'extérieur. Ses paupières se relèvent et il lui est étrange de percevoir la lumière à travers un point de vue singulier. Tout est d'abord flou, puis la netteté se fait sur un plafond gris et lézardé par endroit. Sa bouche est pâteuse, ses membres sont endoloris d'inertie. Il n'a pas le temps de reprendre progressivement part à sa réalité que déjà, plusieurs Derek semblent s'imposer dans son champ de vision. Ils sont tous semblables, mais expriment des humeurs différentes, des choix interactifs menant à des comportements variés. Les diverses versions de l'homme-loup lui parlent d'une voix rendue lourde d'inquiétudes.

Est-ce l'authenticité du présent ? Tout paraît si écrasant de crudité et Stiles peine à saisir ce qui se dit ici. Cela ressemble à un enchevêtrement de paroles qui se font toutes entendre simultanément. Il fronce les sourcils, l'écho des propos de son ami comme un bourdonnement qui le laisse interdit d'incompréhension. Un silence céleste s'étend là et les multiples voix de Derek finissent par se synchroniser pour le frapper au cœur, tandis que les variantes du loup-garou autour de lui se fondent en un seul possible qui s'exprime en détresse :

— Stiles, dit quelque chose.

Le chorus provenant de Derek fait vibrer l'atmosphère et le jeune qui se relève doucement reste ébahi face à l'intensité de ce qu'il ressent. Le Nemeton vit en lui, il est revenu dans son corps. L'humain a accepté de se partager avec la souche meurtrie à laquelle il est relié. Cela se traduit au travers de l'étrange capacité à entrevoir la foisonnante ramification de probabilités que contient l'instant. Tant d'informations à la fois blessent l'esprit de Stiles et il se crispe de tout son être. Une douleur fulgurante traverse son cerveau.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'affolent tous les Derek, d'une seule et même voix, amplifiée d'échos réunis.

— Je visualise tout, je… tout est si intense… ça fait mal, je… je… je n'ai pas l'habitude.

La panique guide les mots de Stiles, il ignore comment expliquer ce qui lui arrive.

— J'appelle le docteur Deaton.

Toujours cette multiplicité résolue sur la même conviction et Derek s'éloigne rapidement pour empoigner son téléphone. Il se dédouble sur les chemins qu'il emprunte jusqu'à la table de chevet et se réunit en s'emparant de son appareil. Lorsqu'il tapote l'écran, toutes les positions qu'il pourrait prendre se mêlent et il se sépare en plusieurs lui, qui vont dans divers endroits de la pièce. Ces dizaines de silhouettes tournent en rond un peu partout. Ça parle dans tous les coins, Stiles est abasourdi, incapable de saisir un discours cohérent. Il se redresse difficilement pour caler son dos sur la tête de lit et tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans ses perceptions débordantes. Toutes les variantes possibles de Derek s'accumulent dans l'espace du loft, alors qu'il contacte l'émissaire. Certains propos sont inquiets, d'autres exigent d'Allan qu'il bouge son cul, d'autres encore se font criards, exprimant de l'agressivité ou de la douleur.

Des sueurs froides faisant luire son front, l'adolescent essaie de revenir à lui, de se concentrer tant bien que mal sur une seule version de son homme-loup. C'est harassant et il semble à bout de fatigue alors même qu'il vient de sortir du coma. Stiles tourne la tête et pose son regard sur ses alentours sans parvenir à s'arrêter sur un point fixe. Il recherche un repère fiable pour se raccrocher à une réalité quelconque, mais rien ne paraît suffisamment constant. Il panique.

— Derek, lequel es-tu ?

Les mots du jeune sont vrillés d'angoisse. L'ensemble des versions de l'homme-loup se retourne alors dans sa direction. Les dizaines de variantes de Derek s'approchent du lit pour tenter de rassurer Stiles et s'unissent bientôt en un seul.

— Venez vite, Allan.

Le loup-garou de naissance met un terme à l'appel téléphonique et s'assoit sur le matelas. Il pose une main fébrile sur l'une des cuisses de son camarade. Stiles a la sensation que ce simple contact l'oppresse d'une vérité qui s'impose sur son corps comme une centaine de confirmations synchrones. Il suffoque de ressentir la force du présent. Son ami l'observe avec gravité et son visage se veut rassurant. L'homme humecte alors ses lèvres.

— Je suis là.

L'adolescent vit tout de manière amplifiée et le murmure de Derek lui paraît être une surimpression de souffles mêlés.

— Je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter ça longtemps, répond Stiles, les yeux brûlants de larmes contenues. C'est trop, tout est de trop. Aide-moi, je t'en prie… aide-moi.

Il sanglote. Son cerveau lui donne la sensation qu'il va exploser. Stiles prend sa tête entre ses mains et refuse de relever ses paupières pour faire face à cette réalité multiforme, tellement brutale dans ses retentissements. Derek soupire, l'impuissance pour guide à son expiration désœuvrée.

— Allan va arriver dans quelques minutes…

— Non !

Stiles redresse son visage, crispé par l'inquiétude.

— Le docteur Deaton ne peut rien pour moi. Je vois tout ce qui peut devenir, toutes les possibilités se confondent dans mes sens. Ça… ça fait si mal.

L'adolescent bafouille et ne sait pas comment se maintenir. Derek est figé dans l'inaptitude, il ignore ce que son comparse attend de lui, il n'est même pas certain de saisir ce qu'il lui raconte.

— Tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider, Derek, le seul.

Stiles est à bout de souffle tandis qu'il réaffirme ses certitudes dont il ignore les raisons.

— La magie ancestrale de ta famille, c'est la seule chose qui peut me sauver.

Le plus jeune ne sait pas d'où il sort ces conclusions, mais son intuition lui crie que la lignée de Derek est particulière. L'arbre mourant au cœur de la forêt de Beacon Hills réclame l'accouplement avec un être authentiquement surnaturel. Derek se redresse vivement et s'éloigne du lit dans lequel l'adolescent assis le contemple.

— C'est mon baiser qui t'a plongé dans cet état, c'est de ma fau…

— Non, c'est de ma faute, la mienne ! crie Stiles qui ne sait plus comment doser sa voix.

Il entend chaque son si fort. Il voit le moindre détail avec une telle acuité que cela le broie. Il ressent à l'extrême de ses facultés, les réseaux de vie qui animent le présent et l'ensemble des possibilités qu'il renferme. C'est douloureux et déroutant, c'est éreintant de devoir se concentrer pour pouvoir interagir. L'homme-loup est pétrifié devant lui. Le comportement du garçon qu'il a veillé pendant des jours lui paraît si opaque. Stiles regarde le tissu qui le recouvre encore et se met à parler sans savoir où il puise l'énergie de s'expliquer.

— Je… je me suis entièrement sacrifié au Nemeton. C'est… c'est lui qui m'a ramené dans cette réalité, juste avant que je ne saute de la falaise. J'ai eu peur que sa présence en moi ne t'infecte. Il… il t'a reconnu, il te voulait aussi et ça… ça m'a fait tellement peur. Ce n'est pas ton baiser qui m'a plongé dans cette transe, c'est mon refus d'accepter que notre lien soit entaché d'autre chose que nous. Mais je ne peux plus être dissocié de l'âme de l'arbre, Derek.

Stiles paraît essoufflé à chacune de ces phrases prennent naissance au centre de son angoisse. Les larmes au coin des yeux, il regarde Derek, une désolation étrange dans ses beaux iris d'ambre. Le loup-garou déglutit, le corps électrisé par une dérangeante impression d'ignorance qui le guide sur le chemin de la suffocation spirituelle.

— Je ne comprends rien, avoue-t-il, penaud et complètement désarmé par la situation.

Le jeune tente de respirer calmement et bouge lentement pour s'extirper des draps dans lesquels il est emmitouflé depuis plusieurs jours. Il se sait en sous-vêtements, toutefois, cela ne l'affecte en aucune manière. Si son cœur bat la chamade, c'est parce que l'attention de Derek est totalement rivée sur ses réactions. Il est persuadé que Derek est la solution à ses maux, et pourtant, il hésite désormais à le solliciter.

— Je suis désolé… mais je… je n'ai que des ennuis à t'offrir, quand bien même je t'aime du plus profond de mon être et que je ne souhaite que ton bien.

L'adolescent soupire, il passe une main fébrile dans ses cheveux courts et inspire lentement pour plonger ensuite son regard dans celui perdu de son compagnon d'infortune. La lumière du jour les décrit dans une aura tiède qui leur donne des allures de figures mythologiques, s'adonnant à l'échange de leurs derniers secrets avant de s'apprêter à sombrer dans l'oubli.

— Si tu acceptes d'être mon âme sœur, si tu le veux, il faut que tu saches…

— Je le suis, ce n'est pas un choix, Stiles.

Derek se montre dubitatif, mais il reste flegmatique. Les variations des probabilités de l'instant ne le démultiplient plus dans les perceptions troublées du jeune qui lui fait face, assis sur le rebord de sa couche.

— On ne naît pas âmes sœurs Derek, on le devient, et… attend avant de te prononcer.

Stiles baisse la tête, il est en proie à un sentiment d'indignité qui déstabilise le lycanthrope auquel il s'adresse.

— Te lier à moi, c'est accepter l'idée que la magie primale d'un arbre mourant puisse t'infecter l'âme. La réalité que nous vivons, celle dans laquelle tu m'as sauvé, ce n'est pas celle d'où je viens. La souche m'a fait réintégrer le temps, avant… avant que je ne commette l'irréparable.

La voix du jeune à demi dénudée se pare des inflexions du regret. Il semble abasourdi par ce qu'il saisit des conséquences de ses propres actes. L'homme-loup écarquille les yeux, sa bouche s'entrouvre légèrement, mais il n'est pas apte à trouver une réponse pertinente aux propos de son ami. Stiles se racle la gorge et redirige son attention vers son amour. Son regard est vitreux, il a du mal à rester concentré sur ses pensées. Il reprend cependant la parole, sa voix assombrie par une tonalité fatale.

— Je suis passé par la mort et je suis désormais incapable d'exister sans dépendre d'une source de vie qui subsiste dans cette réalité, mais le Nemeton est moribond. Le seul moyen qu'il me reste pour demeurer, c'est d'être lié à un être capable de se régénérer à volonté. Ce n'est pas juste, pour toi… ce n'est pas juste.

Les derniers mots de l'adolescent s'éteignent en murmures.

— C'est tout vu, il… je ne… il n'y a pas à réfléchir… ce n'est… ce n'est pas une question de justice, je veux… j'ai besoin que tu vives. Peu importe le prix à payer.

C'est comme un grondement qui s'échappe du poitrail de l'homme lorsqu'il conclut sa cafouilleuse intervention. La conviction du lycanthrope emprunte toutefois les accents de l'agressivité et tous ses muscles se bandent, comme pour démontrer qu'il est prêt à tous les renoncements pour combattre les affres d'une réalité dans laquelle Stiles est en sursis. Malgré la difficulté que lui proposent ses nouvelles perceptions, l'humain ne peut s'empêcher de sourire timidement.

— Non, Derek, le prix à payer importe. En me faisant tien, tu te sacrifieras également au Nemeton et… j'ai peur de ce que ça signifiera. J'ai peur Drek, je ne veux pas te contaminer, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal par ma faute, parce que je suis un putain de gros con égoïste.

Stiles plaque soudainement ses paumes sur ces yeux pour effacer les coulées cristallines qui en débordent inopinément. Le cœur abîmé d'affolement, Derek se précipite pour s'accroupir à ses pieds. Il pose l'une de ses paluches sur les genoux du garçon dont il est amoureux, tandis qu'il se sert de l'autre pour empêcher Stiles de se cacher derrière ses mains.

— J'accepterais tout plutôt que ta disparition, tout. Tu es mon compagnon Stiles, je le ressens dans mes tripes. Comment peux-tu envisager un seul instant que je devrais songer à t'abandonner à ton sort, pour ne pas vivre les inconvénients qui se greffent à notre histoire ? Est-ce que dans le cas inverse tu te poserais même la question ?

Le loup-garou est doux dans ses gestes, chaleureux, empli d'une assurance qui irradie de lui telle une lumière que seul un regard porté par l'amour est capable de discerner. De nouveaux sanglots secouent Stiles dont les mains prennent appui sur les épaules de l'homme. Il les a placés là pour le forcer à le considérer et le jeune s'est laissé faire, comme un pantin désincarné. Pourtant, il pleure sans pouvoir contrôler ses émotions.

— Nous n'étions pas destinés l'un à l'autre avant de… avant de nous briser ensemble au bas de la falaise, dans ma réalité. Je t'ai emprisonné dans mon propre destin en sautant, je t'ai piégé dans mes tourments. C'est tellement inadmissible, je me déteste si fort pour tout ça !

Stiles crache ces mots avec émotion, il détourne ses prunelles humides de chagrin et renifle. Derek dévoile son désaccord en réaction. Il n'est plus qu'une version de lui, accordée à l'unique chemin qu'il estime possible.

— N'importe quoi.

Le viril lycanthrope soupire gravement et se redresse sans avertissement, pour fusiller son compère de ses yeux de créature surnaturelle. Stiles a l'impression que tout vibre autour de l'homme qu'il aime, il est figé dans l'incommunicable. Le dernier héritier de la famille Hale retient un sentiment de rage qui se coince dans sa gorge pour rendre grondant les aveux qu'il finit par lâcher.

— J'ai su à l'instant où je t'ai rencontré que tu allais être important dans ma vie Stiles. Ton odeur, elle… elle me comble depuis la première fois que je l'ai sentie… et c'était intolérable pour moi, intolérable. J'ai immédiatement compris que tu me plairais au-delà du raisonnable et c'est pour me défendre de ça que je t'ai repoussé si fort, avec toute la violence dont je suis capable.

Derek se montre autant coléreux que morose alors que les mots glissent d'entre ses lèvres, animées par le dépit qui entoure ses confessions. Il fait quelques pas et Stiles le voit se dédoubler dans deux directions opposées avant qu'il ne revienne vers lui et que ses versions fusionnent en un seul être. Derek baisse ensuite les yeux et triture inutilement ses doigts.

— Il y avait le fait que tu sois un garçon, c'est vrai, mais surtout, c'était le besoin de te protéger de la malédiction que je suis qui m'a poussé à cette intolérance envers toi. Regarde ce que me côtoyer à déclencher dans ton existence !

Le désespoir infecte le brusque coup de gueule de l'aîné. Ses pupilles se dilatent et ses iris redevenus clairs se voilent d'un film d'eau leur conférant une triste brillance. Stiles hoquette sous le violent remous de l'onde d'empathie qui le percute en défaillances organiques. Les pensées qui le heurtent se désagrègent subitement et il se retient seulement de pleurer, subodorant que Derek fait une pose pour calmer sa propre émotivité. L'homme inspire lentement et cherche à se ressaisir pour finir d'exprimer ce qui obsède son cœur verrouillé dans le malheur.

— Malgré tous mes efforts pour t'éloigner de moi, tu t'es tellement acharné à faire partie de mes proches et constates où ça t'a mené. Bordel, tu ne vois pas que je suis le seul fautif… tu es victime de l'importance que tu as prise à mes yeux, comme tous ceux que j'ai aimés.

Il lâche cela dans un sanglot meurtri par la résistance qu'il s'impose afin de faire barrage à la démonstration de sa désolation. Derek se détourne de l'attention de son jeune allié, affecté par ces vérités qu'il a gardées prisonnières si longtemps en lui. Il ne parvient plus à réprimer les assauts de chagrin que lui inspire cette discussion et cela le blesse davantage. L'homme essuie sa barbe et tente de reconstituer sans succès, l'impassible masque capable de cacher la défaillance de ses sentiments.

Stiles se met debout et titube légèrement, se reprenant rapidement pour s'affirmer physiquement. Derek le sent se mouvoir vers lui et il se retourne vivement, ses yeux rougis de larmes acides. Malgré le dépit dont il fait preuve, il y a une forme de défi qui persiste dans l'attitude du loup-garou. Cela ne change rien à la résolution qui vient de naître en son compère. Fragile, Stiles fait un pas de plus dans sa direction, vêtu uniquement de son caleçon.

— Non, ce que tu dis n'est pas vrai. Je suis victime de ma connerie et toi, de tes croyances débiles.

Les mots finissent par être murmurés, comme s'il s'agissait d'un honteux secret qu'eux seuls pouvaient partager alors que personne n'est là pour les écouter. Le plus jeune se rapproche, alangui par ces jours de jeûne imposés. Il semble toutefois s'acharner à vouloir se prouver devant son interlocuteur. Derek est troublé, il ne sait pas quoi répondre, sinon acquiescer silencieusement à ce que Stiles vient de dire. Ce dernier est à un pas de pouvoir s'écrouler dans ses bras, mais il s'arrête et le regarde intensément.

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'aimes que j'aie vécu tout ça, mon bel homme.

Les susurrements de l'adolescent s'accompagnent de doigts timides, posés sur la joue velue du loup-garou, perdu dans les dédales de sa sensibilité à fleur de peau. Ses paupières se closent et ses longs cils frémissent tendrement. Fébrile, Derek frisonne presque imperceptiblement tandis que son compagnon se réapproprie la parole.

— J'ai été incapable d'entendre tes mises en garde. Je n'avais rien compris. Je voulais seulement que tu cesses de me voir comme une faiblesse ambulante. Je désirais sincèrement être à la hauteur pour que tu puisses m'envisager comme un atout. J'ai fait de la merde, j'ai pris des décisions qui ont eu des conséquences dramatiques, pourtant, je souhaitais être ta libération, tellement… et me voilà à deux doigts de devenir ta prison.

Stiles s'échoue alors dans les bras du loup-garou qui l'enlace avec force, ébranlé par la sensibilité qui le relie à son jeune ami. Il le serre contre son poitrail musculeux, apaise les doutes qui fuient de ses yeux pour s'épancher et humidifier son maillot de corps.

— Je préfère vivre enchaîné aux battements de ton cœur, que mourir libre de leur emprise sur les miens.

La voix de Derek est rendue grave de conviction et ses propos viennent s'inscrire dans la chair du garçon dont les pleurs redoublent dès lors. Leurs aveux mutuels semblent les étioler de vérité, pourtant, plus ils se disent ce que leurs palpitants impotents se sont cachés tout ce temps, plus ce qui les relie paraît se renforcer dans l'inévitable. Ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre, se sentent et se ressentent avec une ferveur qui s'accroît de seconde en seconde. L'adolescent se calme progressivement et le loup-garou en profite pour prendre son visage en coupe, le forcer à le regarder.

— Tu n'as rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours, il faut que tu retournes t'allonger. Je vais te préparer un petit encas et on reparlera de tout ça plus tard, quand nous serons apaisés. Qu'en dis-tu ?

— J'aime que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Je veux rester comme ça pour toujours.

Une timide risette vient éclairer le visage de Derek. Il caresse les cheveux du garçon avec une délicatesse bienfaitrice. Ce dernier prend plaisir à être l'objet de l'affection de cet homme qu'il adore clandestinement depuis tant d'années. Il est hypnotisé par son intense observation, par la douceur qui en émane, par le caractère attendrissant de cette barbe que le lycanthrope a négligemment laissé pousser.

— Je te prépare un déjeuner, et je viens m'allonger à tes côtés. Tu veux bien ?

Stiles hoche positivement du chef avant de reposer sa tête sur le torse de son loup dont il perçoit le pouls résonnant en lui. Il ferme les yeux et sent que Derek le soulève pour le porter. Il s'abandonne à cette agréable sensation de légèreté et ses jambes viennent d'elles-mêmes s'enrouler autour des hanches de l'homme qui prend soin de le ramener vers le lit trônant dans la pièce.

Au moment même où le lycanthrope pose Stiles sur le matelas, le son mécanique d'une voiture qui se gare aux pieds du bâtiment lui parvient via la finesse de son ouïe surnaturelle. C'est à cet instant précis qu'il se souvient avoir appelé le Docteur Deaton pour le sommer de bouger ses fesses afin d'ausculter Stiles. Un soupir navré s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il regarde son amoureux qui se recouvre d'un drap.

— Notre druide vient d'arriver, annonce Derek, d'un ton las dans lequel perce une pointe de déception.

— Je sais. C'est troublant, mais je le vois dans mes pensées. Mon père, Scott et Lydia ne vont pas tarder à débarquer aussi. Ils se sont prévenus de mon réveil.

Derek ne souhaite pas être obscurci par la présence des autres. Il ne peut toutefois pas garder son jeune ami pour lui seul. Ses sourcils se froncent de refus, et cependant, il avalise silencieusement. Stiles ne contraint pas son sourire dans l'invisible. Malgré la difficulté à faire face à ces facultés qui lui piratent l'esprit, un sentiment chaleureux se répand dans la poitrine de l'adolescent, l'impression qu'en dépit des affres qui se profilent pour lui et les siens, il ne lui a jamais été aussi plaisant de se diriger vers l'avenir. Derek le veut auprès de lui, il désire prendre soin de sa personne, il l'aime vraiment et c'est le plus beau cadeau que pouvait lui faire la vie.

* * *

_à suivre..._

* * *

**_RAR CH09 :_**

_**Love-Fiction-2000 **: Merci pour ta review encourageante et je suis désolé du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour poster une suite. L'histoire de ma vie est depuis quelque temps devenue plus importante que celles qui prennent naissance dans mon imagination. En tout cas, sache que je n'abandonne pas et que ce sont les commentaires comme les tiens qui nous maintiennent dans l'engagement d'écrire et surtout de donner du corps à ce que l'on transmet. Merci encore pour tous tes beaux mots qui me transmettent de l'espoir et le courage de tenter l'aventure d'aller au bout de ce projet._

_**J****ulie-Deolivera** : Comme tu es douce Julie. Merci pour tes encouragements et le soutien infaillible que tu m'accordes. Je ne pense pas être génial, mais savoir que je peux t'apporter des choses à travers les mots que je poste ici me comble de joie. Je t'embrasse, belle amie._

_**Didinou **: C'est toujours un plaisir de voir ton petit mot, comme une récompense. Ta fidélité aux histoires que tu suis à quelque chose de très touchant._

_**Ariadanae **: Voilà un commentaire tellement généreux. En le relisant, cela me désole de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt. Merci chère lectrice attentionnée, tes mots sont un cadeau et cela fait tellement de bien de les lire quand les doutes sur la qualité du récit sont la raison de ma lenteur rédactionnelle. Tu me transmets de la chaleur et du courage. Alors je te remercie du fond du cœur._


	11. Fatales intrications

_**Bonjour à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction. **_

_**Ci-dessous, vous trouverez la suite. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop prise de tête pour vous. Dans tous les cas, je vous embrasse.**_

_**Bonne lecture,**_

_**DBZO**_

_**PS : RAR en bas**_

* * *

**Fatales Intrications**

Pour revenir de loin, il n'est pas obligatoire de parcourir le monde entier, de vagabonder à la découverte de cultures inédites et totalement différentes, de voyager vers des espaces sauvages et inexplorés dans lesquels l'humain n'a pas encore posé l'empreinte de son avidité. La plupart du temps, le périple à la source même d'ineffables tourments intérieurs, la plongée vers les abysses de l'esprit, l'enlisement dans ce que le mental refuse d'appréhender suffisent à constituer un chamboulement si intense, que faire le chemin de retour pour retrouver l'harmonie apparaît être un égarement sans fin. Il n'est nullement nécessaire de bouger concrètement pour avoir à revenir des confins de l'atman, émerger des émotionnels océans d'incompris qu'il est susceptible de contenir, tenter de transcender ce que les blessures du passé ont laissé comme invisibles cicatrices, dans les replis de cœurs secrets et muets.

Et ressurgir, redevenir, se réapproprier une stabilité intime et profonde. Tout cela ne signifie en aucune manière que les tribulations pour échapper aux tiraillements de l'âme ramènent l'être à cet état antérieur, préludant aux troubles qu'il a traversés. Quelle que soit la façon d'y parvenir, revenir de loin dénote presque toujours, une incontournable transformation. Cela demande de dépasser des limites rendues incertaines, cela réclame des métamorphoses permettant de redessiner le champ des possibles, des adaptations nécessaires à la pérennité de ce feu éthérique et sacré, qui flamboie dans les mystérieux tréfonds de chaque précieuse existence.

Stiles est revenu à lui. Il est revenu de loin. Il ne sera plus jamais la même personne. Le docteur Deaton en prend pleinement conscience tandis qu'il l'ausculte méthodiquement, afin de s'assurer que la santé de l'adolescent n'est pas menacée. Assis sur le rebord du lit de Derek, toujours exclusivement vêtu d'un caleçon, le jeune se laisse manipuler, obtempère à toutes les requêtes que lui fait le soignant pour évaluer son état. Pourtant, Allan a des difficultés à le reconnaître. Il n'est pas dans l'habitude du fils du shérif de se montrer silencieusement coopératif, d'accepter ce qui lui arrive sans réagir. L'homme à la peau d'ébène se redresse après avoir pris la tension de son patient. Celui-ci paraît se concentrer pour échapper à des pensées perturbantes.

— Si tu es clairement affaibli, tes constantes vitales sont bonnes. Par contre, tu as les yeux creux et le teint cireux. Est-ce que tu souffres ?

Le docteur est quasiment certain que c'est le cas, mais il a besoin que le jeune le lui dise, qu'il s'exprime sur son état afin de pouvoir lui venir en aide. Stiles prend son temps pour répondre, alors qu'il est à deux doigts de craquer. Et puis les mots surgissent hors de lui, dans un flot troublé de craintes.

— J'ai la tête comme un compteur. Je… je perçois tout Doc, je… je ressens ce que le présent peut devenir, et c'est… c'est éreintant. Pour moi, vous existez en plusieurs versions qui me parlent toutes simultanément. Je ne sais même pas à laquelle me fier pour ne pas tomber à côté. À quelle question je dois répondre ? Es-tu allé sur la souche du Nemeton et si oui, quand ? Comment te sens-tu ? Est-ce que tu souffres ? Où t'as mené ta transe chamanique ? As-tu encore envie de mettre un terme à tes jours ?

Les yeux d'Allan s'écarquillent tandis que les propos désincarnés de Stiles le percutent de plein fouet. Toutes ces interrogations que le garçon traduit à l'oral l'ont assaillie alors qu'il estimait son état de santé. Le vétérinaire se retourne fissa vers Derek. Inquiet, le loup-garou à l'allure quelque peu négligée attend nerveusement, debout à côté de son fauteuil, les bras croisés sur son torse, les sourcils sévèrement froncés pour camoufler son malaise profond. Il se retient manifestement d'agir, s'encage en lui-même pour ne pas être tenté de courir vers son ami. Au lieu de quoi, il se contente de jeter une œillade équivoque au druide.

Il est presque dix heures du matin. La lumière de ce jour ensoleillé nimbe les lieux. Le mobilier apparaît tels les ouvrages d'un âge tout en sépia, pareil au sublime auréolant les sobres beautés d'antan. Le silence s'est fait de lui-même, un interlude aphone pour le mystère provenant de ce que vit Stiles. L'émissaire de l'étrange scrute gravement le fils du shérif qui se débat avec un mal dont il ignore tout. Le jeune peine à focaliser son attention sur lui. Il regarde subrepticement à droite, puis à gauche, ses yeux paniqués ne trouvant nulle part où se fixer. Les iris d'ambre du suicidaire s'attardent sur des espaces vides sollicitant son observation, comme s'ils étaient fournis de détails trop prenants.

L'adolescent se replie dès lors sur lui-même pour tenter de se ressaisir, sans succès. Assis en petite tenue sur le lit de son hôte, recroquevillé comme s'il cherchait à prendre le moins de place possible, Stiles geint d'être à ce point torturé par ses propres sens en ébullition. Il tient sa tête de ses deux mains, se balançant d'avant en arrière, mais rien n'y fait. Ce bercement stérile qu'il s'impose ne semble lui procurer aucun apaisement, il ne parvient pas un seul instant à étouffer l'embrasement de ses nerfs qui lâchent peu à peu. Cela ressemble au début d'un épisode psychotique, et s'il n'était pas druide, Allan s'inquiéterait certainement de la santé mentale du garçon qu'il observe méticuleusement.

— Je vais lui prendre sa douleur pour faciliter sa concentration, intervient Derek, sérieux et désireux de se rendre utile.

L'homme-loup n'attend pas l'avis du vétérinaire pour aller à la rencontre de Stiles, même si le soignant cautionne sourdement la proposition qui vient d'être faite. Le lycanthrope s'assoit prudemment sur le matelas et pose sa main gauche dans le dos oscillant de son compagnon, ratatiné dans son refus d'éprouver l'intensité de l'instant. Derek ferme les yeux quelques secondes avant d'expirer. Son bras se veine de sombres ramifications, tracés éphémères et ondulants le long de sa peau pour témoigner de la douloureuse communication entre un corps souffrant et celui qui le soulage, en endurant le mal à sa place.

Stiles soupire et se détend, Derek se crispe en inspirant. Il faut un temps au loup-garou pour s'habituer à la détresse qu'il draine en son sein afin d'apaiser son jeune amour. Ce dernier se déplie lentement et se cale aveuglément contre la chaleur bienfaitrice de l'homme dont il est épris. Leurs yeux sont clos, ils partagent un fardeau et c'est cependant un étrange plaisir qui s'épand dans leurs êtres, entre tourmente et répit incertain.

Allan les contemple mesurément, la gravité assombrissant son regard pour lui confier l'éclat d'un questionnement que les mots sont incapables de refléter. Ces deux jeunes gens sont en phase de devenir quelque chose de nouveau, et l'émissaire ignore si c'est de bon augure. Avant ce jour, ils n'étaient pas destinés l'un à l'autre, l'étincelle d'un druide reconnaît immédiatement ces choses-là. Pourtant, ce matin, leurs essences respectives paraissent contenir l'ingrédient secret qui manque à chacun d'eux pour être enfin complet. Troublé, le docteur à la peau brune secoue la tête et se racle la gorge. Il rapatrie l'attention du plus jeune vers lui et l'apaisement du garçon le dévoile enclin à écouter sérieusement.

— Je vais demeurer immobile et éviter de trop parler pour le moment, mais tu vas devoir m'expliquer ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Stiles. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu me laisses devant des énigmes.

Le quadragénaire se montre précautionneux et le maintien dont il fait preuve ne traduit aucunement la teneur de ses doutes. Pondérée, son allure est orientée sur le besoin de rester ouvert aux inconnues qui entourent les comportements désordonnés de son patient du hasard, ainsi que ceux de son veilleur trop investi.

L'adolescent déglutit avant d'acquiescer lentement. Il se presse un peu plus contre le corps de Derek qui se repositionne délicatement pour que tous deux soient dans une posture plus confortable. L'homme-loup garde toutefois les paupières closes, comme si cela l'aidait à mieux encaisser le drainage du mal-être qui prend vie en son aimé. De son côté Allan prend place dans le fauteuil que son hôte a occupé d'innombrables heures durant, au cours des derniers jours.

Dès qu'il s'en sent capable, Stiles commence son récit, du moment où il a pris la décision de se suicider à celui où il a réalisé cet objectif. Il résume tout ce dont il se souvient, décrivant vaguement les multiples situations que sa conscience l'a obligé à contempler dans l'agonie, son retour à un temps crucial, la manière dont il a vécu les faits jusqu'à ce que Derek le sauve de lui-même. Puis, il embraye sur l'explication de ce qu'il a expérimenté au cours de sa transe chamanique. Sa bouche est sèche, parfois il perd ses mots, mais ni le druide ni le lycanthrope ne l'interrompent, tout absorbés qu'ils sont par les détails de l'étrange épreuve dont le fils du shérif dévoile les cheminements.

Allan est perplexe. Il tente de trouver des élucidations tandis que le puzzle qu'avait pu être le parcours du jeune ces derniers jours, se résout sur le fil de ses dires. Il s'est écoulé une demi-heure depuis que Stiles s'est mis à résumer ce par quoi il est passé. Malgré la fatigue et l'émotion accumulées, Derek tient le rôle d'absorbeur de douleur sans ciller, sans même montrer les débuts d'un quelconque relâchement. Invariablement et en dépit de tous les sentiments contradictoires que suscite en lui l'histoire de son âme sœur, il la purge de tout ce qui pourrait l'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout du compte rendu de ces déboires.

Puis, Stiles en vient à raconter son retour à la réalité et ce qu'il croit avoir compris de tout cet imbroglio. Alors qu'il n'a plus rien à ajouter, un curieux silence envahit les lieux, laissant planer le doute qui pousse à méditer l'énigme des instants incertains. L'adolescent s'abandonne de nouveau dans les bras de son soutien, et s'il se retrouve à participer à un chœur de soupires synchrones, ce qui entraîne Derek et le Docteur Deaton à lâcher les leurs ne s'apparente pas à du soulagement.

Le vétérinaire se redresse pour faire quelques pas qui le conduisent à revenir vers son patient du surnaturel. Ses sourcils se froncent et au moment où il souhaite prendre la parole, il déglutit avant de poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres et attise à la fois ses craintes.

— Tu t'es réellement donné au Nemeton, entièrement ?

— Oui. Enfin, je crois que c'est pour cette raison que je vie encore.

Siltes dit cela comme s'il estimait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus avisé à penser. De son côté et s'il continue de drainer le mal infectant son aimé, Derek ouvre grand les yeux et s'alarme sourdement des signaux provenant du soignant. Allan tique et une forme de déception mêlée à une colère complexe investit ses mimiques, pour y coller les disgracieuses ambiguïtés de ces appréhensions.

— Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ?

— J'ai… non, pas vraiment en fait.

Le garçon se perturbe, le loup-garou crispe la mâchoire et Allan tente de rassembler ses esprits pour expliquer les raisons de ses affolements ici dévoilés, en toute sévérité.

— Malgré sa persistance, la souche ne peut que dépérir, Stiles. Son agonie est longue à l'échelle d'une vie humaine, mais tu t'es entièrement sacrifié à quelque chose qui meurt depuis environ un demi-siècle. C'est grave.

Les mots du médecin de l'étrange se perdent dans un murmure aux allures de malédiction. Stiles s'affaisse sur lui et Derek l'oblige à se maintenir, toujours présent et prévenant. Une nouvelle expiration de dépit s'échappe d'entre les lèvres humides de l'adolescent. Sa voix est ternie de honte quand il reprend la parole :

— J'en suis venu à la même conclusion, doc. Mais Derek est peut-être le seul remède possible. Sa lignée est exclusivement constituée d'êtres surnaturels. S'il accepte de me compléter, son pouvoir me maintiendra.

Les propos du jeune ne sont guère réjouis. Sa pauvre mine se chiffonne de détresses. Derek ne supporte plus d'écouter et constater les maux qui s'inscrivent en son amour tout autant que ceux flottant dans l'atmosphère.

— Si la survie de mon compagnon en dépend, la question ne se pose même pas. J'accepte.

Le ton de l'homme-loup est résolu, inflexible. Ce n'est pas là une simple remarque qui est exprimée, mais une irrévocable décision. Le druide secoue négativement la tête. À son sens, tout cela mérite d'être étudié avec plus de soin que celui dont on est capable pour calmer l'urgence.

— Derek, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que cela implique…

— Peu importe. Je connais les couleurs de sa douleur, Doc, je suis en train de les vivre alors même que je vous parle. Avez-vous une autre solution pour sauver le garçon que j'aime des enfers qui l'attendent ?

Si l'agressivité du dernier héritier de la lignée Hale n'est mue que par la nécessité d'encaisser, Allan s'agace tout de même. Pourtant, il n'a aucune alternative à proposer. Pour son esprit analytique, le problème dans lequel Stiles et Derek sont impliqués est trop complexe pour être débrouillé là, maintenant. Il capitule tout en reprenant place dans le fauteuil qui trône à côté du lit.

— Non, je n'ai pas le début d'une réponse censée à exposer, pas pour le moment.

Les regards qui se jettent au cœur de l'attention que chacun accorde à l'instant sont tels des jeux d'ombres et de lumières qui s'alternent en hasard. Entre vertes résolutions, ambres angoissées et doutes abyssaux, les paires d'iris se confrontent et se perdent au contact des secondes qui s'égrènent. Stiles se tord légèrement pour voir l'homme qu'il aime. Ce dernier est obligé de cesser d'apaiser le douloureux emballement sensoriel dont est victime le garçon qui voulait mourir, pour pourvoir changer de position et scruter ses yeux embués.

— Je ne souhaite pas porter la responsabilité de tout ça, Derek. Le docteur Deaton a raison, tu… tu ne peux pas foncer tête baissée dans ce que je te propose…

— Tais-toi, murmure le lycanthrope, sa voix grave se parant de rageuses inflexions. Ne dis plus rien, je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver contre toi alors que tu es souffrant. Ce n'est pas un choix, c'est vital. Je le ressens. Un monde où tu n'existes pas n'a plus rien à m'offrir.

Stiles s'avoue immédiatement vaincu par l'agressive détermination qu'il perçoit dans le regard céladon de son protecteur. Perturbé d'autant d'authentique dévouement, il reprend une position plus confortable tandis que l'homme-loup s'attelle déjà à soulager les douleurs invisibles qui le torturent jusqu'à l'âme. De son côté, le druide demeure assombri de perplexité. Une nouvelle pause s'impose en un silence qui ne laisse entendre que des respirations étouffées par des pensées contradictoires et asphyxiantes. Après plusieurs secondes d'incertitude, Allan se fait un devoir de mettre en garde l'aîné des garous.

— Derek, si tu revendiques Stiles, tu revendiques également la souche qui est en train de pourrir au cœur de la forêt de Beacon Hills. Elle deviendra aussi ta sordide compagne d'infortune et c'est…

— Si c'est là la seule contrepartie pour le coup de poker qui a été permis à mon compagnon, alors l'hésitation n'est pas de rigueur.

L'homme au tempérament sauvage n'a pas pris la peine de mûrir ses mots. Ils sont sortis de lui spontanément, accompagnés de toute la véracité faisant rage dans les conclusions qu'ils portent. Le vétérinaire en est d'ailleurs frappé de stupeur. De nouvelles compréhensions s'épanouissent visiblement en lui au point d'affecter ses expressions faciales. Le docteur Deaton se relève brusquement, surprenant par la même occasion ses deux interlocuteurs. Il fait quelques pas et se sent l'irrépressible besoin de partager la teneur des perspectives inédites qui semblent s'être débloquées en son esprit. Visant un ailleurs immatériel, il se met à parler :

— Par tous les dieux, voilà donc les ingrédients cruciaux pour lesquelles le nemeton a élu Stiles.

Perplexe, l'adolescent relève la tête. Derek fronce le regard. Et Allan redirige toute son attention sur eux. Il s'avance légèrement, puis se fige avant de reprendre la parole. Ses deux amis sont désormais pendus à ses lèvres.

— Quelle tactique implacable. Seul le chaos lui-même peut engendrer te tels événements. Vous subissez un concours inéluctable de circonstances d'une tranchante complexité.

— Comment ça ?

Stiles a questionné du tac au tac, pourtant, il s'exprime manifestement pour deux. Derek montre son incrédulité, il s'accroche à son jeune amour avec le refus animal de saisir l'ampleur des dires impersonnels qui percutent son ouïe. Le druide prend une respiration et s'approche de nouveau du couple. Sa stature se fait roide, mais il parle posément à l'adolescent humain que l'autre entoure de ses bras possessifs.

— Ce qui t'est arrivé n'est peut-être pas le fruit d'une simple dépression, Stiles. Il est de plus en plus probable que tu sois la victime d'une machination sauvage, impérieuse et indomptable. Le nemeton mise instinctivement sur ton potentiel de compagnon pour survivre et se maintenir. Il a réagi de façon désespérée parce qu'il allait s'éteindre. L'arbre ne t'a pas redonné vie, non. C'est exclusivement lui qu'il tente de préserver, en parasitant tes choix et par corollaire, ceux de Derek. C'est ton lien antérieur avec la souche qui t'a conduit au suicide, un sacrifice indispensable pour puiser dans les pouvoirs d'un loup-garou issu d'une lignée originelle.

Derek grogne instinctivement. Il n'aime pas ce qui se trame dans les allégations du médecin. Il préfère concentrer son attention sur les douleurs qu'il doit contenir et faire disparaître. De cette manière, son rôle lui paraît évident : il permet à Stiles d'être présent, sans être écrasé par des ressentis bien trop lourds à porter pour un seul être. L'adolescent peut ainsi réfléchir plus sereinement, échanger des propos cohérents…

— Vous ne pouvez pas être certain de ce que vous avancez, doc. Nous parlons là d'un arbre, certes magique, mais un arbre. J'ai été piégé pendant des jours dans ses méandres et les réseaux auxquels ils sont connectés. Il ne… il ne pense pas comme peut le faire un animal.

— Je n'ai jamais prétendu que c'était le cas, répond le druide, dans la foulée. Mais le nemeton est mû par la volonté de survivre. Le fait est que tu pouvais t'éliminer de bien des manières différentes, dans bien des endroits, plus symboliques pour toi. Alors, pourquoi avoir choisi la forêt pour mourir ?

L'homme-loup ferme les yeux et détourne la tête, comme s'il désirait se distancier des évocations du médecin alors qu'il ne peut pas partir loin de Stiles. Ce dernier est pensif, il tente de trouver des raisons à ses actes passés. Derek draine encore et toujours ses maux et le garçon essaie de s'expliquer sans laisser les pleins pouvoirs à ses émotions blessées.

— Je voulais être seul, je… je suppose que… que je voulais disparaître là où j'ai rencontré l'amour et l'impossible. En fait, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Plus sonore, plus sombre, un nouveau soupire de dépit retentit dans l'atmosphère du loft. Stiles est perdu devant son manque d'arguments crédibles. Sans aucune joie, Allan acquiesce et repart s'assoir, conscient que même aveuglé par choix, Derek perd patience, perturbé que le soignant remue des plaies encore à vif en l'âme de son protégé. L'émissaire du paranormal revient donc vers le fauteuil et s'y pose tout en développant les raisons de sa vision des choses.

— Les racines du Nemeton s'étendent sur un vaste territoire, mais elles s'arrêtent probablement à un endroit où la topographie particulière des lieux ne leurs permet pas d'aller plus loin.

Stiles est captivé par ce que lui dit l'adulte au teint chocolat. Il paraît convaincu par les interprétations qu'il formule et intervient sans le décider vraiment.

— La falaise…

Le druide opine gravement du chef.

— Oui, et ton sang a été répandu à ces pieds, la terre en a bu les mortels écoulements. Vu le déploiement de moyens nécessaires à l'ouverture d'une autre dimension, il ne doit plus nous rester beaucoup de temps pour sauver cette réalité fragile qui s'est redessinée avec ta survie. Nos jours sont comptés. Si nous ne trouvons pas une solution, tout s'écrasera bientôt comme un fichier informatique obsolète et notre dimension se remontera jusqu'au moment de ton extinction, inévitable.

Accablé Stiles ne sait plus quoi penser. Derek tourne brusquement la tête vers le docteur Deaton. Ses yeux sont devenus ceux du loup et leur éclat électrique a quelque chose de primal, de violent. Sa voix en est rendue au grondement lorsqu'elle s'échappe pour ordonner plus amples explications.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Allan plonge son regard dans celui de son principal contradicteur. Ses pensées sont déjà sur le bout de sa langue et il se sent prêt à les exprimer, même si l'humeur du lycanthrope face à lui dévoile les dangereux atouts de sa condition. Le druide s'humecte les lèvres et entreprend d'étoffer son discours.

— L'énergie ne s'engendre pas toute seule, elle ne vient pas de nulle part. Elle est capable de se transférer, de se transformer, mais pas d'apparaître spontanément. Si c'était si simple, la magie n'aurait aucune loi et se manifesterait anarchiquement, sans aucune limite. Ce n'est pas le cas. Réintroduire l'âme de Stiles dans le passé pour contrecarrer les conséquences de sa mort a dû demander de considérables ressources quantiques. Il aura certainement fallu les ultimes réserves du nemeton pour ce faire.

— Le processus de nécrose de la souche est donc… accéléré et irréversible, même si cette réalité venait à disparaître. Derek et moi vivons notre dernière chance d'exister dans un futur quelconque.

Stiles est fébrile et s'il se donne le courage d'énoncer cette déduction, c'est seulement parce que son protecteur continue de le soutenir en drainant ses douleurs. Bien que cela soit de plus en plus difficile pour lui de le faire sans faiblir, l'homme-loup demeure imperturbable dans la nécessité de devenir pour son amoureux, un ancrage à toute épreuve.

— Cette réalité ne disparaîtra pas, gonde-t-il en serrant les dents, comme si ça lui permettait d'endurer plus facilement le supplice de cette situation.

— Contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, c'est l'arbre monde qui existe aux dépens de Stiles, et il a des besoins qui dépassent la vitalité d'un humain. Il va rapidement s'épuiser à l'alimenter.

Le docteur Deaton se désole sourdement. Derek se blinde et tente de rester insensible à la peur qu'il sent dans l'odeur de son promis. Stiles déglutit anxieusement.

— Alors si l'on ne fait rien…

La panique submerge le garçon. Sa voix est montée dans les aigus tandis que sa respiration se fait irrégulière. Son pouls s'emballe littéralement et l'homme-loup n'entend plus que ce rythme effrayant.

— Non, non… non, je ne veux pas que Derek meure avec moi, je…

— Prend une grande inspiration, Stiles, pense à quelque chose de paisible. Je suis là, je suis ton ancre. Accroche-toi à moi. Nous allons nous accoupler selon les rites lupins des âmes sœurs et l'arbre me possédera. Il se servira alors de ma capacité de régénération et tu seras délivré de son emprise sur ta vitalité. Nous ne risquerons plus rien et notre réalité sera sauve.

L'homme-loup développe des trésors de douceurs pour calmer le garçon qu'il considère comme son compagnon prédestiné. Il respire avec son jeune amour, il l'accompagne sans faillir. Le dos plaqué sur le torse de Derek, l'adolescent se laisse bercer par les mouvements rassurants qu'il impulse en lui. S'il constate les ramifications noires qui serpentent toujours sur les avant-bras de son protecteur désigné, Stiles refuse de lui rendre la tâche plus difficile encore, en cédant aux sombres sirènes de l'angoisse. Il se fie alors aveuglément aux paroles que lui compose l'héritier de ses douleurs. Il s'abandonne au réconfort qu'elles contiennent. Aussi, deviennent-elles les seules vérités auxquelles il veut confier son avenir.

Le soleil qui traverse la baie vitrée du loft est éblouissant, la chaleur qui accompagne ses rayons, assommante. Assis dans le fauteuil, le druide au teint d'ébène regarde ses jeunes patients d'un œil soucieux. Il essuie négligemment la sueur qui perle sur son front. Il comprend que Derek a besoin de s'accrocher à des idées positives pour pouvoir contrer le terrible tumulte qui prend naissance dans le corps de son comparse. Pourtant, il n'est pas aussi sensible à la l'intime conviction provenant du lycanthrope, que l'adolescent dont il s'occupe avec la délicatesse d'un être aimant. Anxieux, Allan se lève et fait quelques pas devant la sévère œillade du loup-garou.

— Ne mettons pas la charrue avant les bœufs, intervient-il, sa voix se parant des tonalités du doute. Il nous faut prendre la peine d'évaluer les tenants et aboutissants de cette hypothèse, Derek. Nous ignorons s'il s'agit réellement d'une solution. Suivre les plans anarchiques impulsés par une souche à l'agonie peut s'avérer plus catastrophique encore que ce que nous envisageons. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen, moins imprédictible dans ses répercu…

— Non, c'est tout vu en ce qui me concerne.

Les épais sourcils de Derek sont froncés, signe qu'il ne souhaite pas être raisonné. Son visage barbu porte les stigmates de la fatigue, néanmoins, le jeune homme se veut solide et imperturbable. Il frotte affectueusement son menton sur la joue de Stiles qui s'en remet à lui, aveuglément. Pour ne pas sombrer, pour rester présent, pour contenir toutes les inquiétudes qui infectent sa chair de simple humain. La voix caverneuse de Derek résonne dans le dos de son protégé alors qu'il reprend la parole.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aval pour décider de sauver ou non mon compagnon. Je n'ai d'ailleurs besoin du consentement de personne à part le sien. Je ne comprends même pas que nous discutaillions encore. Vous voulez tout compliquer Allan, mais la réponse est claire à mes yeux. Je veux que Stiles continue de vivre, et si je dois sceller mon destin au sien pour que notre avenir soit possible, je n'aurais aucune hésitation. C'est tout ce qu'il faut comprendre et c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

Le docteur Deaton semble se forcer à étouffer les signes de l'exaspération que lui inspire l'homme-loup dont la stature dévoile les conséquences de son entêtement. L'émissaire secoue négativement la tête, il n'aime pas la tournure que prennent les événements, il souhaite pouvoir étudier tout cela en détail avant que la moindre décision ne soit prise. Tout en se levant, il s'ingénie à tenter d'empêcher des résolutions hâtives.

— La situation est trop délicate pour que nous nous précipitions…

— Vous avez annoncé vous-même que le temps jouait contre nous, druide. Je n'attendrais pas que mon compagnon commence sérieusement à dépérir pour vous laisser penser et supputer sans fin. Si Stiles dit que mon sang contient la réponse, que le nemeton réclame les pouvoirs de ma lignée, alors je me fie totalement à lui. Pas à vous, ni à Scott ni même à son père, mais à mon âme-sœur, exclusivement.

Le lycanthrope caresse tendrement les cheveux de son amoureux. Ce geste paraît toutefois décalé avec la contrariété qu'il montre au médecin face à lui. Comme mis au pied du mur, Allan renonce à tenter de faire entendre ses réticences au dernier héritier du clan Hale. À dire vrai, il ignore s'il y a réellement une autre possibilité afin de préserver la dimension d'espace-temps dans laquelle ils existent là, maintenant. Il se détourne et pose son regard au-dehors. La ville apparaît plus grande dans la clarté matinale.

— Dans ce cas, qu'il en soit ainsi, annonce le docteur qui tourne le dos à ses compères dans un mouvement qui semble le désolidariser de toute influence sur l'événement. L'instinct des compagnons d'âme est peut-être le conseil le plus avisé que nous ayons à notre disposition pour appréhender cette situation.

Sa voix est murmurante, indécise, perdue dans des intonations rendues ternes d'incertitude. Alors qu'il contemple l'horizon, Allan vient d'admettre que son étincelle druidique a bel et bien reconnu Stiles et Derek en tant que couple du destin. Ce dernier semble d'ailleurs se renforcer de la méfiance dont l'émissaire fait preuve quant à la fragilité de leur monde au sein du multivers. L'homme-loup en a presque oublié la douleur qu'il extirpe du corps de son protégé, la transférant sur le second plan de ses préoccupations, sans que cela ne lui coûte plus de détermination. Et c'est cela qui permet pourtant à l'adolescent d'être disponible dans ce seul présent afin d'y exprimer ses vacillements.

— Allan, est-ce que toute cette histoire est réellement aussi mauvaise qu'elle en a l'air ?

La question de Stiles n'est pas sans receler une pointe de crainte. Le garçon paraît abasourdi par les dilemmes auxquelles les fatales intrications du hasard l'ont conduit. L'homme à la peau brune se détourne de ses pensées pour observer le fils du shérif. Son regard s'assombrit et un éclat d'abandon en souligne l'humilité.

— Je l'ignore.

Avouer cela semble modérer les sentiments d'impuissance qui s'épanouissent en lui. Le docteur Deaton lève les épaules et les tensions qui l'ont envahies depuis qu'il est ici se dissipent subitement dans le soupire qu'il s'autorise ensuite. S'il ne sait pas vers quelle direction s'oriente le temps de cette dimension, il peut bien partager les arcanes qui fondent ses doutes.

— Je n'ai souvenir d'aucune légende de la tradition faisant référence à ce qui est en train d'advenir. Je ne saisis pas encore ce que ça peut signifier. Pour tout dire, cela dépasse de loin mes compétences.

Derek avalise les propos du docteur, mais celui-ci ne porte pas son intérêt sur son avis silencieux. Il préfère se concentrer sur l'adolescent et lui donner le peu d'informations dont il dispose. Peut-être que son rôle de fléau dans l'équilibre entre le déploiement et le repli de cette dimension née de son sacrifice offrira à Stiles d'y voir plus clair. L'émissaire de l'incertain se racle la gorge et reprend :

— La plupart des sanctuaires vénérés par les druides préexistaient. Aussi savons-nous seulement que les arbres de vie sont des canaux qui permettent la circulation d'une magie sauvage et ancestrale, qu'ils sont responsables de l'émergence d'un grand nombre de phénomènes. S'il s'agit là d'une source d'énergie que nous célébrons, nous ne nous risquons cependant que très rarement à la manipuler, car les conséquences peuvent être… désastreuses.

Le docteur marque un silence. Stiles est concentré sur ce qui a été dit et tente de tisser des parallélismes avec les faits de sa propre expérience du nemeton. Au contraire, pour Derek, rien ne changera plus ce qu'il pense et chercher des réponses à une question qui ne peut en rien sauver ce qui se profile pour eux ne lui apparaît pas comme étant prioritaire. Pourtant, il soutient Stiles, même s'il ne saisit pas pourquoi son âme sœur a besoin de ces explications pour faire un choix, qui relève à ses yeux de loup, de l'évident.

Le druide humecte ses lèvres et réfléchit à ce qu'il peut ajouter. Il souhaite que le jeune prenne entièrement conscience de l'enjeu qui justifie ses hésitations. Allan a beau jouir d'un précieux réservoir de connaissances au sujet de ce qui dépasse les logiques de la science, il lui apparaît crucial que Stiles comprenne bien qu'ils sont là dans un cadre exceptionnel, même pour des phénomènes paranormaux.

— L'arbre sacré de Beacon Hills n'a pas été abattu pour rien, renchérit-il en tentant de rendre convaincantes ses assertions. Vu la circonférence de la souche, il devait avoir dix mille ans au bas mot, et quand une manifestation aussi ancienne de magie meurt, le désespoir se répand autour proportionnellement à la gloire de sa vitalité d'antan. Couper son tronc était chose avisée. Cela a grandement atténué les répercussions de sa dégénérescence dans notre réalité, même si ça n'a visiblement pas tout empêché.

Le vétérinaire reprend place dans le fauteuil, tandis que Derek demeure invariablement rivé sur l'état de son protégé. Stiles acquiesce et refoule l'expression des alarmes qui affectent son cœur.

— Vous allez devoir expliquer tout ça aux autres. Ils seront bientôt ici et j'ai peur de ne pas être prêt à encaisser tant de présences autour de moi.

Les mots de l'adolescent résonnent telle une prédiction qui ne réjouit personne. L'atmosphère semble s'être alourdie et chacun mesure les efforts qu'ils vont devoir faire pour faire face à la précarité de la situation. Le silence qui reprend ses droits sur l'instant est alors subitement perturbé par des gargouillis provenant du ventre de Stiles.

* * *

_à suivre..._

* * *

_**RAR CH10 **: _

_**Amegonys **: Ton commentaire me va droit au cœur. Merci de continuer de me lire et de me faire savoir ce que tu en penses. Ça fait du bien de savoir que notre travail est apprécié. J'espère que cela se poursuivra avec cette suite. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas et que tu y trouveras ta propre part d'imaginaire. Biz_

_**Didinou **: Merci pour ta lecture et le fait de toujours laissé un petit mot touchant. Biz_

_**Julie-Deolovera **: Quel plaisir de lire ta review Jolie Julie. J'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire. Tu es une petite bouille d'amour. Merci tout plein ! Bisous._

_**Hiimeekaa **: Ton avis me touche énormément et c'est un très beau cadeau que tu me fais là en prenant le temps de me l'exprimer avec chaleur et générosité. J'avais peur que l'écrit soit ennuyeux et qu'il se perde dans des descriptions complexes, pour exprimer peu de choses en définitive. Alors savoir que tu y as trouvé quelque chose d'appréciable me fait du bien. Tes mots me réconfortent un peu et j'espère que ceux que j'ai publié aujourd'hui continueront de te plaire et de nourrir ton âme littéraire. Bisous tout doux._


End file.
